Once Upon a Time
by Writer65
Summary: Si Dipper y Mabel Pines pensaron que su experiencia con pueblos mágicos había terminado con Gravity Fall, se equivocaron, cuando conozcan a un chico llamado Norman, que los convencerá de ir con él a un pueblo de Maine, llamado Storybrooke, los tres se verán envueltos en una emocionante, y peligrosa aventura, llena de nuevos amigos y de nuevos y peligrosos enemigos. Mal Summary.
1. Prologo

-Oh miren, los nuevos vecinos llegaron-dijo Sandra Babcock a su familia, quien estaba tomando el desayuno en la mesa.

-Muy interesante-dijo su hijo, Norman Babcock revolviendo el cereal con su cuchara en su plato, Norman, quien era mejor conocido como _el_ _susurrador_, un apodo que había recibido poco tiempo después de haber detenido la maldición de la bruja, verán, Norman no era un niño normal, tenía un don muy especial.

Y ese don era el poder de hablar con los muertos.

Al principio, este don le había traído rechazo, burlas y agresiones, por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, sus vecinos, e incluso, su familia, pero después de que, a la tierna edad de once años, detuviera la maldición de la bruja (quien no era una bruja en realidad, sino una niña asustada) la gente del pueblo comenzó a verlo con mejores ojos, sus compañeros de escuela dejaron de meterse con él, lo invitaban a las fiestas y se hizo popular, aunque nunca dejaron de verlo como "El Bicho Raro"

Al principio, todo esto abrumaba al pobre Norman, pero, ahora, con dieciséis años de edad, cada vez le importaba menos, le daba igual lo que la gente pensara de él, con el paso de los años, Norman había perdido su timidez (a excepción de cuando hablaba con extraños) y era más rebelde que nunca, además, tenía a dos verdaderos amigos, Neil, quien había perdido peso al entrar a la preparatoria, Neil era ahora un apuesto joven, y muy fuerte, como su hermano Mitch, y Salma, quien, aunque era muy fría hacia Norman, era una buena amiga, y sus consejos eran de mucha ayuda.

-Son una pareja, y tienen dos hijos, parecen ser gemelos-continuo Sandra, pese a la indiferencia de su familia-Creo que son de tu misma edad cariño.

-Mama-dijo Norman levantado la cabeza de su cereal.

-Oh vamos cariño-dijo su madre dejando de lavar los trastes-Son nuevos en el pueblo, necesitaran a alguien para que les muestren el pueblo.

-Que lo haga alguien más, yo estoy ocupado.

-Norman-dijo su padre, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, leyendo el periódico-No uses ese tono de voz con nosotros.

Norman se contuvo para no responderle a su padre, a pesar de que Perry había aceptado el don de su hijo, Norman podía sentir que seguía siendo una vergüenza para él, por lo que las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ellos, casi no se hablaban, y cada vez que lo hacían, o era para discutir, o para mandarle tareas, la relación no estaba en su mejor momento.

Mientras que Courtney, la hermana mayor de Norman, se había ido a estudiar afuera del pueblo, dejando un extraño vacío en el joven, quien, a pesar de que no lo admitiera en voz alta, la extrañaba mucho.

-Vamos Norman-dijo su madre con ánimos, ignorando el malhumorado tono de su esposo-Quizás puedas hacer nuevos amigos.

Antes de que Norman pudiera responder que no le interesaba, su madre le lanzo una mirada tierna y amorosa, Norman no podía hacer nada contra ella, quería mucho a su madre, después de todo, era una de las pocas personas que había aceptado su don desde el principio, por lo que Norman suspiro y miro al techo.

-Muy bien, lo hare después del desayuno-dijo Norman, con una sonrisa forzada, su madre sonrió.

-Qué bueno hijo-dijo-Ya verás, estoy seguro que tú y ellos se llevaran muy bien.

…

-¡Esto es horrible!-dijo Dipper dejando la última caja en su cuarto.

-Oh vamos hermanito-dijo su hermana, Mabel, entrando en el cuarto, lo golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo-No es tan malo.

-Lo es Mabel, primero, ahora estamos más lejos de Gravity Falls que nunca, no logramos descifrar todos sus secretos, nos cambiamos a un pueblo en medio de la nada, donde no conocemos a nadie.

-Pero si así fue cuando fuimos a Gravity Falls.

-Sí, pero esas eran unas vacaciones de verano, esto es hasta que entremos a la Universidad.

-Son solo tres años Dip-dijo su hermana-Además, ¡Nuevo pueblo, nuevos chicos!

-Mabel, no es por ser malo, pero… sabes lo que pasa cada vez que te obsesionas con un chico.

-Bueno… esos solo fueron amoríos de verano, ¡Esta vez será diferente!

-Mabel, no quiero decepcionarte, pero… el chico de tus sueños no va simplemente a tocar la puerta.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Yo voy!-grito Mabel y salió disparada como un rayo.

-No te hagas ilusiones Mabel-dijo Dipper dándole la espalda a la entrada, luego comenzó a sacar cosas de la caja, después las acomodo en la mesita de noche que separaba las dos camas.

-¡Dipper!-grito su hermana, quien regreso con un chico, de su misma edad, que usaba pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte, una sudadera rojo sangre, y que tenía el pelo parado en línea recta, estaba junto a su hermana-¡Te presento a mi novio!

-¡¿Novio?!-pregunto sorprendido Norman.

-¡Sí! Oh Dios mío, tenemos tantas cosas en común, estamos destinados a estar juntos-dijo Mabel abrazándolo, luego se separó de él y miro alrededor excitada-¡Necesito una cámara, necesito capturar este momento para siempre!

Luego salió corriendo del cuarto, mientras que el chico volteo a ver preocupado a Dipper.

-No te preocupes, ella es así-dijo Dipper sin asombro-Ya se le pasara.

-Oh…

-Si-dijo Dipper dejando sus cosas, luego camino hasta Norman, le ofreció su mano-Dipper Pines.

-Oh, Norman Babcock-dijo Norman dándole la mano.

-Norman, mucho gusto-dijo Dipper, al ser nuevo, aun no sabía la historia del _susurrador._

-Y, ¿Qué los trae a Blithe Hollow? El mejor lugar para ahorcarse.

-Nuestros padres-dijo Dipper-No sé qué bicho les pico, simplemente un día dijeron, vamos a mudarnos, y aquí estamos.

-La clásica historia-Norman, luego señalo hacia la puerta-¿Y ella era?

-Oh, se llama Mabel, es mi hermana, es algo alocada, pero es buena, solo tienes que conocerla.

-Sí, te creo.

Como si alguien la hubiera invocado, Mabel entro en el cuarto, con una cámara en su mano, estaba sonriendo.

-¡Encontré la cámara!-grito llena de alegría, luego puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Norman, luego, con el brazo libre tomo una foto, el flash cegó temporalmente a Norman, quien pestañeo y luego se sobo los ojos.

-Mabel, sabes que no puedes…

Mabel interrumpió a su hermano y le tomo una foto, el flash dejo a Dipper ciego.

-¡Esto es tan hermoso!-dijo Mabel, casi llorando de la emoción-¡Tengo que capturar estos momentos mientras pueda!

Luego comenzó a tomar fotos como loca, no dejando que los ojos de Norman y Dipper se recuperaran para el siguiente ataque.

-¡Mis ojos!-grito Dipper, mientras que Mable seguía tomando fotos.

…

-Qué bueno-dijo Sandra viendo a la casa de al lado-Parece que Norman ha hecho nuevos amigos, lleva horas ahí.

-Me alegro, ese chico los necesita-dijo Perry desde la sala.

-Perry, Neil y Salma son excelentes amigos para Norman.

-Sí, y son raros, como me gustaría que Norman tuviera compañía más… normal.

Sandra suspiro exasperada, esta vez no iba a discutir con su esposo, no tenía ningún sentido, era el mismo argumento de siempre, al menos desde que Norman había aprendido hablar, y sabía que Perry, jamás cambiara su opinión acerca del tema, por lo que Sandra decidió dejarlo solo e ir a su alcoba, en el camino, vio que había un paquete en el suelo, envuelto en papel café claro, lo levanto cuidadosamente, era rectangular, se sentía como un libro, Sandra busco la etiquete, pero solo vio que estaba escrito, con plumón negro permanente:

"_Para el susurrador" _

Sandra se asustó un poco, pero, luego se encogió de hombros, seguramente solo era una broma de Neil, así que subió las escaleras, y dejo el libro encima de la cama de Norman, luego, se dirigió a su propio cuarto, era solo un libro después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

…

Norman salió tambaleándose de la casa de los Pines, estaba cansado por tantas fotos, necesitaba descanso, luego de la sesión fotográfica, los padres de Dipper y Mabel lo habían invitado a comer (así es, Mabel les había tomado fotos a él y a su hermano desde el desayuno, hasta la hora de la comida) Norman había insistido en marcharse, pero no pudo logar zafarse de Mabel, por lo que no le quedo de otra, y a pesar de todo, la comida no había sido nada mala, los padres de los gemelos habían sido muy amables, y, había descubierto que tenía muchas cosas en común con Dipper, a ambos les gustaba leer, investigar, y creían en lo sobrenatural, por lo que nos les había resultado difícil sentar cabeza, mientras que Mabel, lo había acosado durante toda la cena, pero…

La compañía de los gemelos no era nada mala, le estaba gustando.

Pero, era hora de volver a casa, así que de despidió, quedo de verse con los gemelos al día siguiente para darles un recorrido por el pueblo, y le juro a Mabel que volvaria por ella al día siguiente, casi parecía escena de cuento de hadas.

Así que, entro a su casa, sus padres no estaban seguramente habían ido al cine, así que subió directamente a su cuarto, donde encontró el paquete, Norman lo miro sorprendido y camino hasta el, luego lo tomo, removió el papel, en efecto, era un libro, escrito con letras doradas en la portada se leía:

_Había una vez… _

"_Que conveniente" _pensó Norman.

Se sentó en la cama, abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo, tenía ilustraciones pintadas a mano, muy hermosas, Norman reconoció que el trabajo del artista era excelente, luego vio el título del primer cuento, _La Cenicienta, _Norman sonrió, nunca le había gustado mucho, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se lo puso a leer.

_Hace unos días, Turbo me regalo este diario, mientras que a sus hijas les compro ropa y joyas caras, a mí me trago un montón de hojas de papel en blanco, y no podría estar más feliz por ello, aquí seré capaz de contar mi historia, de desahogarme, sin miedo a ser criticada, sin temor a nada..._

_-Vanellope von Schweetz_.

Norman abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Vanellope?

No recordaba ese detalle del cuento, se lo puso a leer, y con cada palabra, se sorprendía más, el cuento no era del todo clásico, sobre todo el final:

-_Vanellope._

_-Sí._

_-Te jure amor eterno, y pienso cumplir mi palabra, en donde sea que estemos._

_-¿Si viniste?-pregunto Vanellope levantando una ceja._

_-No me lo habría perdido por nada-respondió Hiro sonriendo._

_Hiro rodeo con sus brazos a Vanellope, la beso en la cabeza y continuaron mirando el cielo, inundado, por los fuegos artificiales._

_Todos en el reino se alegraron por la boda de Hiro y Vanellope, bueno, casi todos, Turbo, Taffyta y Candlehead observaron, enfadados el castillo, desde las colinas, las que estaban en las afueras del Reino._

_-¡Esto no es justo!-grito Taffyta. _

_-¡No, no lo es, nosotros deberíamos estar ahí!-dijo Turbo gritando. _

_Habían pasado tres días caminando por el bosque, estaban completamente sucios, los pies les dolían, su olor, era el peor, y las picaduras de mosquito eran peores, estaban pagando pos sus actos._

_-¡Cenicienta debe pagar por lo que hizo!-Taffyta._

_-¿No podemos olvidarnos de esto?-pregunto Candlehead cansada-Dejemos que Vanellope sea feliz, vámonos, hay más reinos más allá del mar, podemos ir a vivir ahí y comenzar de nuevo._

_-¡No!-grito Turbo-No dejaremos que Cenicienta sea feliz, no mientras yo respire. _

_Candlehead suspiro, cansada, estaba harta de esa vida, estaba harta del odio, estaba harta de que su padre y su madre no pudieran ver más allá del odio que, injustamente, sentían por Vanellope, ella nunca les había hecho nada, no había razón para tanto odio, pero al parecer, Turbo y Taffyta no pensaban lo mismo. _

_-¡Si tan solo hubiera una manera para vengarnos!-Taffyta. _

_-Oh pero si la hay querida-dijo una voz femenina._

_Todos voltearon a ver alrededor asustados, la voz provenía de ningún lado._

_-Oh no se preocupen, no pasa nada malo, soy un amigo-de repente, una extraña neblina roja comenzó a llenar el lugar, la familia retrocedió asustada, de la niebla, salió un ser horrible, el ser más malévolo de esta tierra, una criatura tan malvada que ningún ser humano puede pronunciar su verdadero nombre, por lo que solo pueden llamarlo Él._

_-¿Amigo?-pregunto Turbo asustado cuando vio a Él._

_-Sí, un amigo, y como ustedes, estoy cansado de que la gente mala gane, ¡¿No están cansados de que se esfuercen tanto, solo para que tontas chiquillas lleguen y arruinen sus planes, en los que han puesto gran esfuerzo tiempo?! _

_-Si-dijeron Turbo y Taffyta al mismo tiempo, mientras que Candlehead comenzó a asustarse._

_-¡No están cansados de que caminen por ahí como muchachos buenos cuando no lo son!_

_-¡SI!-dijeron Turbo y Taffyta alzando la voz._

_-¡NO ESTAN CANSADOS, DE QUE CENICIENTA ESTE EN EL CASTILLO, FESTEJANDO, MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES ESTAN AQUÍ, SUFRIENDO FRIO Y DOLOR!_

_-¡SI!-gritaron Turbo y Taffyta._

_-Entonces-dijo El cruzando sus tenazas-Les ofrezco un plan amigos, un plan para vengarnos, vengarnos de todos los niños buenos, de todas las Cenicientas, de todos los que nos han hecho sufrir, con su mera existencia. _

_-Si-Turbo-Por favor, señor…_

_-Oh, solo llámeme, Él, con eso bastara._

_Los ojos de Candlehead se oscurecieron, ella había escuchado las leyendas del poder y la maldad de Él._

_-Padre-dijo Candlehead-Es Él, el ser más poderoso y malvado del mundo, dicen que salió del inframundo._

_-Oh, son solo rumores-dijo Él apareciendo entre ellos, lo que asusto a Candlehead, quien por poco se cae-No creas en habladurías Candlehead, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos, verán, por mucho tiempo, he estado planeando algo, algo grande, algo que nos ayudara a tener nuestro final feliz._

_-¿Y cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Turbo._

_-¿No es obvio?-dijo Él-Yendo a un lugar donde no hay finales felices para los buenos. _

_-¿Existe un lugar así?-Taffyta._

_-Sí, es un lugar horrible, donde solo las peores personas viven felices y tienen poder, donde los valores cada día se pierden mas, donde la gente ha dejado de creer en la magia, donde no hay fiestas donde conozcas a tu príncipe azul-dijo Él mirando al castillo-Un lugar al que yo llamo…Mundo real. _

_-A mí me suena muy malo-dijo Taffyta sonriendo-¿Pero cómo llegamos ahí?_

_-Simple-Él-Con una maldición. _

_-¿Una maldición?-preguntaron los tres humanos._

_-Sí, la maldición más poderosa que este mundo haya visto, y no lo digo solo porque la cree yo-dijo Él guiñando un ojo-Solo necesito unos cuantos ingredientes para hacerla funcionar, y aquí pueden ayudarme._

_-¿Cómo?-pregunto Turbo._

_-Justamente de eso quiero hablar King Candy, usted puede ser nuestro salvador, solo necesito que me haga un favor._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Venga conmigo, esto es cosa de adultos._

_Turbo y Él caminaron hacia el bosque, cuando estuvieron seguros de que Taffyta y Candlehead no los escuchaban, Él se acercó al oído de Turbo y le susurro:_

_-Muy bien King Candy, para que la maldición funcione, necesito algo muy querido, la cosa que más ames, solo así funcionara._

_-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?_

_-Porque señor, si hay alguna palabra que odio en este mundo, esa sería… ¡amor!-cuando dijo la palabra, Él agravo su voz y cerró los ojos, hizo una mueca de dolor, como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado-Yo no amo nada en este mundo, pero usted, no, usted es un amoroso padre._

_-Y…_

_-Necesito el corazón de una de sus hijas._

_Turbo se separó de Él._

_-¿Qué?_

_-El corazón de una de sus hijas, yo le recomendaría que fuera de Candlehead, Taffyta puede sernos de utilidad en el nuevo mundo._

_-Pero… me pide matar a mi hija._

_-¿Quiere vengarse de Cenicienta?_

_Turbo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Entonces, debe hacer un pequeño sacrificio, vamos, es solo una hija, aún le queda una._

_-Pero Candlehead…_

_-Un rey toma decisiones difíciles-El-King Candy, hágame este favor, y yo… le prometo que lo hare poderoso y rico en la otra vida, será amado por todos, respetado también, la gente se postrara a rodillas frente a usted, besara sus pies, será el número uno, todo, solo por un corazón. _

_Turbo miro al suelo, se mordió un labio y pateo la tierra, El saco un cuchillo de plata, hermoso, de su tenaza y se lo dio a Turbo._

_-La opción es suya King Candy, tómela si quiere, sino… quedase aquí, en este horrible mundo. _

_Turbo miro indeciso el cuchillo, levanto su brazo lentamente, temblando, luego lo tomo con sus manos, se lo llevo al pecho, estaba llorando._

_-¿Y seremos felices allá?_

_-Los más felices del mundo-dijo Él sonriendo-Ahora, hágalo, yo distraeré a la otra._

_Así, Él y Turbo caminaron hacia sus hijas, Él se llevó a Taffyta, Turno miro lleno de dolor y pena a Candlehead, apretaba el mango del cuchillo con fuerza, y se estaba mordiendo el labio tan fuerte que le había salido sangre._

_-¿Padre, estas bien?-le pregunto Candlehead acercándose a él._

_-Sí, hija mía, escucha, a veces, los padres… cometemos errores, y… desearemos poder corregirlos, pero no podemos…_

_-Padre, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Candlehead tomándolo en brazos, luego lo abrazo-Eres un buen padre._

_Turbo lloraba cada vez más._

_-Candlehead… mí querida… lo siento._

_Con el cuchillo, apuñalo a Candlehead en el estómago, Candlehead ahogo un grito, Turbo la acuchillo repetidas veces en el estómago, su traje se estaba manchando de sangre._

_-¡LO SIENTO CANDLEHEAD, POR FAVOR PERDONAME!_

_Candlehead estaba llorando, cayó al suelo, donde su sangre cubrió la tierra, Turbo se arrodillo junto a ella y comenzó a llorar. _

_-¡Perdóname hija, perdóname!-dijo Turbo llorando sobre su cuerpo muerto, luego, clavo el cuchillo en el pecho, hasta abrirlo, luego, con manos temblorosos, metió sus manos en el interior… y arranco el corazón. _

_Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, mientras seguía llorando, sintió una mano en el hombro, caliente._

_-Muy bien King Candy-le dijo Él-Ahora, la maldición, se hará realidad._

_Tomo el corazón de Candlehead con sus tenazas, luego lo levanto en alto._

_-Es hermoso, la maldición va a suceder, y usted King Candy, será respetado, y amado por todos, el sacrificio de Candlehead no será en vano…_

Norman cerro el libro de golpe, eso sí era reinventar un cuento de hadas, volvió abrir el libro, leyó el cuento dos veces para asegurarse de que no había leído mal, no, el cuento era tal como lo había leído.

-Dios-Norman-Y decían que los cuentos de hadas eran infantiles.

Aunque para ser honestos, a Norman si le había gustado el cuento, era diferente… y sangriento, pero…

¿Quién se lo había dado?

Norman, interesado, comenzó a leer el siguiente cuento, para ver si podía descubrir mas acerca de ese extraño cuento…


	2. Una Nueva Misión

_Todos en el reino se alegraron de la notica, el rey Tadashi de Sugar Rush, iba a ser padre, llego a los oídos se incluso los reinos vecinos, como el reino del Señor Peabody, quien era un perro, pero eso no evitaba que fuera un buen rey, junto a su hijo adoptivo, Sherman, quien amaba a su padre, su reino y el de Tadashi estaban en la misma isla, mientras que en otras islas, se encontraban los reinos de Berk, Saltadilla, Las Tierras Salvajes y la Isla de las mil Playas, por suerte, todos estos reinos vivían en paz, por lo que todos fueron invitados al bautizo del recién nacido._

_A la ceremonia asistieron El Señor Peabody y Sherman._

_Del Reino de Berk, Hipo Abadejo Tercero, su esposa Astrid Hofferson, su dragón Chimuelo, Bocón, Valka._

_Del reino de Saltadilla, Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota y Boomer. _

_De las Tierras Salvajes, Tanana, Kenai, Koda, Anastasia y Emily. _

_De la Isla de las mil playas, la princesa Melody y su esposo Jim Hawkins._

_Además de que muchos habitantes del reino fueron invitados._

_Durante la ceremonia, todo estaba saliendo bien, la hija de Tadashi y Honey Lemon había sido llamado Ema, era una niña con el cabello dorado, como el de su madre, sus padres la cargaban orgullosos, junto a ellos, Hiro y Vanellope compartían la felicidad, sintiéndose inmensamente agradecidos por convertirse en tíos de la hermosa criatura, los invitados felicitaron a la feliz pareja._

_-Tu sobrinita es un encanto-le dijo Hipo a Hiro._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-¿Y cuándo piensan invitarnos al nacimiento de su primo?_

_Hiro sonrió._

_-No lo sé, Vanellope quiere esperar un poco._

_Luego miraron hacia la esposa de Hiro, quien estaba junto a Honey Lemon, acariciando a la bebe._

_-Bueno, puedo decirte que será una excelente madre-Hipo._

_-Lo sé-dijo Hiro con orgullo-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Tú y Astrid se están quedando cortos._

_-Espera ahí, necesitamos tiempo, las cosas han sido complicadas desde… la muerte de mi padre._

_-Lamento mucho eso._

_-No importa, estoy bien, además-dijo Hipo empujando juguetonamente a Hiro-No le gustaría verme triste, hoy es un día para celebrar. _

_-Sí, es cierto, lo que me recuerda, al final, cuando Honey vaya con Ema a dormir, habrá una fiesta especial para los caballeros, sin esposas-dijo Hiro guiñándole un ojo._

_-Disculpen-dijo Kenai entrando en la conversación-¿Alguien digo, fiesta sin esposas? Porque a mí me vendría bien un descanso._

_-Ni que lo digas-Hipo._

_Los tres se rieron, mientras que a su alrededor, la alegría continuaba, pero, de repente, las puertas del gran salón fueron abiertas, una brisa de aire lleno el cuarto y las luces se apagaron, luego, todo se puso de rojo, una niebla del mismo color apareció y de ella, salió él._

_-¡Hola, damas y caballeros!-dijo Él alzando sus tenazas- Lamento llegar tarde._

_Todos gritaron llenos de miedo u horror, Tadashi corrió hacia Honey Lemon, quien había tomado a Ema en sus brazos y luego había retrocedido, Tadashi se puso en frente de su esposa y desvaino su espada, Hiro y Vanellope corriendo hacia ellos y se pusieron a su lado, mientras que Hipo saco su espada, Astrid su hacha, y Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota y Boomer volaron hasta ponerse enfrente de la familia real._

_-¡Aléjate de ellos Él!-dijo Bombón._

_-¡Si, no tocarás a la princesa!-Burbuja. _

_-¿Qué? Pero si no estoy aquí por la princesa-dijo Él sonriendo, luego comenzó a caminar en círculos, por donde pasaba, la gente retrocedía asustada-Solo vine hacer un anuncio._

_-¿Anuncio?-pregunto Tadashi._

_-Sí, esto es muy fácil, no sé si alguno de ustedes ha escuchado hablar de… la maldición oscura. _

_Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, algunos se taparon la boca, mientras otros simplemente la abrieron mucho, como pesados._

_-¡Eso es solo una leyenda!-Hipo-¡Nadie sería capaz de crear semejante cosa!_

_-Yo fui-dijo Él alzando una tenaza-Solo se necesitó la combinación perfecta._

_-¡No puedes hacerlo!-Burbuja._

_-¡Por supuesto que no puede hacerlo Burbuja, solo quiere asustarnos!-Bellota-¡Yo digo que le demos una paliza para que deje de hablar! _

_-¿No me creen? Bueno, creo que tendrán que esperar para verlo ustedes mismos-dijo El juntando sus dos tenazas-Pero les advirtió, la maldición será lanzada, y todo lo que ustedes hayan amado alguna vez… desaparecerá. _

_Vanellope grito, le arrebato la espada a Hiro de las manos, y se la lanzo a Él, pero esto solo sonrió, luego la niebla roja lo envolvió, y antes de que la espada pudiera herirlo, desapareció, y aun así, su risa malévola resonó en todo el cuarto, la espada fue a clavarse en la pared. _

_Honey Lemon corrió y agarro en brazos a su hija, mientras que Tadashi le ponía una mano en el hombro, las chicas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Hiro abrazo a Vanellope, Kenai a Koda, Anastasia y Emily, Hipo tomo de la mano a Astrid y luego intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. _

Norman había terminado de leer el cuento, eran las tres de las mañana, con la lámpara de su cuarto había estado leyendo toda la noche, sus padres creían que estaba durmiendo, y Norman pensó que sería lo mejor hacerlo, después de todo, estaba cansado, y en unas horas tendría que llevar a Dipper y a Mabel a conocer todo el pueblo, por lo que decidió que dormir era lo mejor.

Dejo el libro en la mesita de noche, luego apago su lámpara y se metió debajo de las sabanas, mientras reflexionaba en ese extraño cuento que había leído, Vanellope, Hiro, Tadashi, Hipo, Astrid, Chimuelo, Kenai, Koda, Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota…

Cerró los ojos, esperando dormirse, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había leído, la historia, era como si se apoderase de el, castillos, maldiciones, princesas, dragones, lobos, ratones, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó muy cansado, su mente no había dejado de pensar en todos los eventos de los cuentos, se levantó de la cama, bostezo y se estiro, el espíritu de su abuela pareció atravesando una pared.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien?-le pregunto el fantasma.

-Más o menos-dijo Norman cansado-Estuve toda la noche pensando.

-¿En que?

-En ese libro, oye abuela, por cierto, ¿no viste quien vino a dejarlo en mi cuarto?

-Oh, esa fue tu madre querido.

-¿Pero no viste quien se lo dio a ella?

-No, lo siento pero no, solo vi que subía las escaleras con el, pero no vi nada más.

-… Está bien, no te preocupes, debe ser un regalo de mis padres.

-Si, ellos saben que te gustan mucho los libros.

"_¿Pero porque un cuento de hadas? ¿Y de dónde rayos sacas un libro con cuentos como esos?" _

-Bueno, me tengo que preparar. Prometí a Dipper y Mabel que les mostraría el pueblo.

-¿Dipper y Mabel? Son los nuevos vecinos.

-Sí, ellos mismos.

-Oh, Norman, me alegro de que estas haciendo nuevos amigos.

-Apenas acabamos de conocernos abuela.

-Bueno eso es un comienzo, ahora, ve y arréglate, que hoy seguro es un buen día para ti.

Obedeciéndola, Norman fue a su armario, saco una muda de ropa limpia, fue al baño , cerró la puerta con botón, se quitó la ropa, se metió en la regadera, giro la llave del agua caliente, el chorro de agua le cayó encima, entonces, se dio una ducha, termino, salió, se cambió de ropa, dejo el cuarto de baño y echo su pijama al bote de la ropa sucia, luego bajo a la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras que su padre estaba leyendo otra vez el periódico matutino.

Norman los saludo, ellos lo saludaron, luego se sentó en una silla, su madre le sirvió su comida, luego a su padre, finalmente ella se sentó y los tres desayunaron en silencio, Norman termino su comida, luego dejo su plato en el fregadero, se despidió de sus padres, y salió de su casa, afuera, Mabel y Dipper ya lo estaban esperando, sentados en los escalones de madera, pintados de blanco, que daban a su casa.

-Oh Dipper, ¿crees que esto le guste a Norman?-le pregunto Mabel a su hermano, la muchacha estaba usando un colorido suéter color rosado, con el estampado de un pulgar arriba en él.

-Sí, seguro que si-respondió el, sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, _IT_ de Stephen King.

-¡Lo sabía, caerá a mis pies! ¡Esta chica es irresistible!

De repente Norman apareció caminando, Mabel ahogo un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la boca sonriendo.

-¡Esta aquí!

-Si Mabel, ya lo note-dijo Dipper cerrando el libro, luego se puso de pie y camino hacia Norman, con Mabel siguiéndolo por detrás-Hola.

-Hola-contesto Norman.

-Oh Dios mío, es tan hermoso como lo recuerdo-le susurro Mabel a su hermano, quien rodo los ojos.

-Bueno, tengo que mostrarles el pueblo, así que… ¿comenzamos?-pregunto tímidamente Norman.

-Si-Dipper.

-Por supuesto-Mabel.

Y así, comenzaron su caminata, Norman les enseño el pueblo, las tiendas, el parque, el ayuntamiento (donde la estatua de la bruja, había sido sustituida por una hermosa estatua de Aggie) y finalmente la escuela, algo que no emociono mucho a Dipper, pero que encanto a Mabel, no podía esperar para hacer nuevas amigas, y luego, fuero a buscar a Neil, pero, para sorpresa de Norman, no estaba en casa, resultaba que se había ido hace unas horas con Salma a quien sabe dónde.

Norman sospechaba desde hace algunos meses que Neil y Salma se traían algo entre manos, algo más que una amistad, pero de hecho, Norman estaba feliz por ellos, así que decidió que no debía indagar más en el tema.

Mabel entonces propuso ir por unos helados, y ni Dipper ni Norman la contradijeron, por lo que hicieron lo que ella dijo, así, fueron a un puesto de helados, los compraron y luego se fueron a sentar en una banca del parque, el día era tranquilo, cosa que los tres agradecieron, se la pasaron platicando un rato, y luego, volvieron a casa, aunque Mabel no le quito el ojo de encima a Norman en ningún momento, se despidieron en la entrada de la casa de los gemelos, luego, Norman fue a la suya.

Su madre le pregunto si quería comer, a lo que él le respondió que no, invento que había comido en la calle junto a los gemelos, luego fue hasta su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos y se echó en su cama, saco el libro de cuentos de hadas y comenzó a leerlo de nuevo:

_Hubo una reunión después de la advertencia de Él, donde Hipo, Hiro, Vanellope, Tadashi, Honey, Peabody y Bombón._

_-Solo tenemos que localizarlo, luego evitaremos que conjure la maldición-Bombón._

_-Ese es el problema-Tadashi-No podemos localizarlo._

_-Sobrevolamos toda la isla-Hipo-No está aquí._

_-Debe de estar en alguna parte-Hiro._

_-Ralph, Tanana y las hadas del Reino están viendo cómo solucionar esto-Vanellope-Y también las ángeles…_

_-¿Ellas?-Hipo._

_-Bueno, su labor es matar demonios…_

_-Y han tenido tanto éxito-Hiro._

_-Para ser justos, Él es el peor demonio que esta tierra haya visto jamás-Vanellope._

_-Eso no es el punto-Tadashi-El punto es ver como detener a Él._

_-Nosotras podremos hacerlo-Bombón._

_En ese momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron, y Tanana, Ralph, unas cuantas hadas, y Panty y Stocking entraron._

_-Tenemos noticias-Ralph._

_-¿Podemos detener a Él?-Vanellope._

_Ralph bajo la cabeza._

_-No exactamente querida-Tanana._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-Hipo._

_-Verán, no podemos detener la maldición-Tanana-Sin embargo, existe una profecía._

_-¿Una profecía?-Tadashi._

_-Sí, la maldición será lanzada…_

_-Y nos mandaran a otra tierra sin magia, donde se supone que un salvador llegara para romper el maleficio y salvarnos a todos-Panty interrumpió a Tanana, quien le mando una mirada de odio y luego miro a Tadashi de nuevo._

_-Como el ángel dijo, eso pasara._

_-¿Entonces nos quedamos sentados, dejamos que la maldición sea conjurada y esperamos que en esta otra tierra, vengan a salvarnos?-Vanellope._

_-Exacto-Panty._

_-Nunca fui fanática de la princesa en apuros-Vanellope._

_-Lo sé-Ralph-Y sé que esto es difícil, pero me temo que no tenemos opción, nuestra magia no puede hacer nada, esta es magia oscura muy poderosa. _

_-Pero no podemos poner nuestra suerte en las manos de una persona… que ni siquiera sabemos si existe-Hiro._

_-Me temo que no tenemos opción-Tanana._

_-Esa nueva tierra no puede ser tan mala-dijo Stocking encogiéndose de hombros. _

Norman se había quedado dormido, y había ido al mundo de los sueños, el cual se veía como el árbol de Aggie, como cuando ella había logrado encontrar al fin, la paz.

Norman abrió los ojos, y justo en frente de él, ella estaba, usaba la misa ropa de siempre, pero esta vez sonreía, algo que era muy inusual en ella, Norman se sorprendió al verla, se puso de pie y la miro.

-¿Aggie?

-Hola Norman-dijo ella sonriendo-Has crecido.

-Y tú… nos has cambiado nada.

Luego, la sonrisa de Aggie desapareció, y pareció ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Norman preocupado.

-Es eso de lo que venía hablarte, Norman, ha… ocurrido algo.

-¿Algo?-pregunto Norman intrigado.

-Sí, verás… hay un pueblo en Maine…

…

Dipper sintió como alguien lo sacudía, se había acostado hace un rato y esperaba una siesta tranquilo, se equivocaba. Mabel lo estaba sacudiendo para despertarlo.

-Dipper, vámonos-le susurró al oído.

-¿A dónde?

-A Storybrooke, con Norman.

Dipper se levantó de golpe, iba alzar la voz pero Mabel lo detuvo.

-Shh no deben descubrirnos.

-¿Quiénes? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ven, iremos con Norman a una aventura, a romper una maldición…


	3. Storybrooke

_El había reunido a todos los seres perversos, malvados e infelices de toda la tierra, en su castillo, estaban en el techo, había una fogata en el centro y todos habían hecho un círculo alrededor._

_-¿Estás seguro que esto nos hará felices?-pregunto Grunion, una mujer que había tratado de separar a Peabody de Sherman-¿Y los hará a ellos infelices? _

_-Créeme querida-Él-Una vez que terminemos, serán tan infelices, que desearan jamás haber nacido. _

_-Perfecto-Sangilak._

_-Y en esa nueva tierra, ¿seré alguien importante?-pregunto Hurtado, enemigo de los Boxtrolls-¿La gente me verá y me reconocerá como el gran hombre que soy? ¿Tendré un sombrero blanco?_

_-El más blanco del mundo-Él. _

_-Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando?-Sangilak-Vamos hacerlo._

_-Correcto, primero, necesito su cabello, solo un pelo, por favor entréguenselo a mi amigo, Turbo, o como prefiere que lo llamen, King Candy-dijo Él señalando con una mano la puerta, la cual se abrió y Turbo entro, con una caja de madera en sus manos-¿Funciono el experimento con el chico raro? _

_-No hablemos de eso-dijo Turbo pasando al lado de los presentes, quienes les entregaron su pelo como Él les había dicho, luego Turbo los lanzo a la fogata._

_-Y el ingrediente final, y más importante, el corazón del ser que más amas-dijo Él._

_Con lágrimas, Turbo saco de la caja el corazón de Candlehead, con manos temblorosas, miro el fuego y luego el corazón de su hija._

_-Lo siento mucho hija mía._

_Luego lanzo el corazón al fuego, las brasas se alzaron, luego se escucharon relámpagos y truenos, el viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte y del fuego, salió un extraño humo de color rojo intenso, todos, meno Él, retrocedieron asustados._

_-Más te vale que esto nos ayude a recuperar a nuestro hermano fenómeno-dijo Brick._

_-Lo hará, no te preocupes-El-Ahora no tengan miedo, cuando despertemos, estaremos en la nueva tierra, y parecerá como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Luego se rio malévolamente, mientras que el humo comenzó a esparcirse, y a invadir todo, primero el castillo de Él, luego el bosque encantado, luego el mar, y rápidamente, se estaba acercando a los reinos._

_Desde el Reino de Sugar Rush, todos los invitados vieron la maldición acercarse, impotentes, solo se tomaron de las manos de sus seres queridos, luego vieron hacia el humo rojo, cuando los rodeo, cerraron los ojos, y se quedaron quietos, lo único que les quedaba, era esperar que el salvador que les había sido prometido, fuera verdadero… _

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-pregunto Dipper, una vez que estaban en la central de autobuses, era de noche.

Norman usaba una cazadora de color rojo, mientras que Mabel un suéter de color rosa, los tres cargaban mochilas en sus espaldas, llenas de ropa, y otras cosas que creían les serían útiles. Norman estaba hablando con su hermana por una cabina telefónica, mientras que Dipper y Mabel esperaban afuera, de repente, comenzó a lloviznar, Dipper suspiro y miro a su hermana.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Vamos a ir en una aventura.

-¿A dónde?

-A un pueblo de Maine, se llama Storybrooke.

-¿Y exactamente qué es eso?

-Un pueblo.

Dipper la miro seriamente.

-Repíteme, ¿Qué es lo que Norman quiere que hagamos allá?

-No lo sé, creo que me dijo que había una maldición que romper o algo por el estilo, es un pueblo mágico.

-¿Cómo Gravity Falls?

-¡Exacto!-Mabel-¡Esto será muy divertido!

-No se lo olvides, pero por poco morimos más de una vez en ese pueblo.

-¿Y qué?-pregunto Mabel-Eso nunca nos detuvo.

Antes de que Dipper pudiera contestar, Norman regreso con ellos.

-Acabo de hablar con mi hermana, va a comprarnos los boletos en línea, solo tenemos que esperar, el autobús sale en dos horas.

-¿Y no va a delatarnos?-Dipper.

-No, me debe un favor desde hace muchos años… y acabo de cobrarlo.

-Vaya, ¿y podrías recordarnos, que es lo que vamos hacer exactamente?

-Bueno… sé que esto va a ser difícil de creer…. Pero.

-Norman puede ver espíritus, y hace años rompió la maldición de la bruja que en realidad no era una bruja, sino una niña que resulto ser su prima, y ahora su prima le hablo de nuevo para decir que tenemos que ir a Storybrooke para romper una maldición que un malvado demonio lanzo en un mundo donde todo es como en los cuentos de hadas, solo que son extraños y no tan convencionales-dijo Mabel sin respirar.

Norman y Dipper la miraron asombrados y ella solo sonrió.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Bueno, más o menos eso-dijo Norman.

-Espera, ¿ves fantasmas?

Norman asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que tengo memoria.

-Wow…

-Mira, sé que es un disparate, pero…

-No, no, te creo-dijo Dipper-… Bueno…

-Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia experiencia sobrenatural-Mabel.

-¡Mabel!

-Hace unos años nuestros padres nos obligaron a pasar un verano en un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls, y créeme, fue un verano de misterios, todo empezó cuando encontré a mi primer amor…

…

Mabel se la paso las dos horas que tuvieron que esperar, relatado sus aventuras en Gravity Falls, mientras que Norman escucho atentamente, Dipper se maldecía por dentro, no sabía si podía confiar en Norman, apenas llevaban dos días de conocerse, y tampoco sabia porque había aceptado embarcarse en esa misteriosa misión, después de todo, sus padres iban a matarlos en cuanto se enteraran, y no decir, no entendía nada de lo que Norman y Mabel estaban diciendo, maldiciones, cuentos de hadas, para el no eran más que disparates, pero tal vez, los había seguido, porque su espíritu de investigador se lo había dicho, tal vez porque en el fondo si le creía a Norman y a Mabel, después de todo lo que él, y su hermana habían atravesado, Dipper era un verdadero creyente de lo sobrenatural, por eso lo había hecho.

Pero…

No creía en los cuentos de hadas, eso si no entraba en su mente, y además, ¿Qué le llevaba pensar a Norman y a Mabel que era cierto?

Luego de que abordaran el autobús, bajo una lluvia moderada, se sentaron en los asientos de color azul fuerte, Dipper con Mabel y Norman atrás de ellos.

-Norman-dijo Dipper-¿Y porque crees todo esto de… los cuentos de hadas?

-Hace unos días, recibí esto, luego el espíritu de una amiga vino a visitarme-dijo Norman sacando de su mochila el libro, luego se lo dio a Dipper.

Él lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo, el autobús se puso en marcha, Dipper estuvo leyéndolo durante el viaje, quedo sorprendido, pues muchas de esas historias las conocía, pero no de esa manera, la forma en que estaban relatadas en el libro era diferente, además, muchos de esos personajes no eran ni siquiera cuentos de hadas, parecía más bien…

Una novela escrita por alguien demente con mucho tiempo libre.

-¿Recibiste eso de quién?-pregunto Dipper.

-No lo sé con exactitud-Norman-Pero confió en Aggie, ella no me mentiría.

-¿Pero exactamente que te dijo?

-Que había una maldición en este pueblo, que los personajes de ese libro están atrapados ahí, y que es nuestro deber liberarlos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije-Norman-Sé que suena raro… pero confió en ella, y me dijo que ustedes dos tenían que venir conmigo.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-Dipper.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que jugamos parte en un plan muy grande.

Dipper se quedó pensativo mientras se hundía en su asiento, ¿de verdad le podía creer a Norman? Lo miro directamente a los ojos, y vio sinceridad, por lo que Dipper sonrió, se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, te creo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Norman sorprendido.

-Si-dijo Dipper-Como mi hermana te ha contado, no es la primera vez.

…

Dos horas después llegaron a la central, luego, tuvieron que caminar el resto del camino, pues según las autoridades, no había ningún pueblo llamado Storybrooke en Maine, sin embargo, Aggie le había dado indicaciones exactas, por lo que siguieron a pie, bajo la lluvia, Mabel sugirió cantar para animar el espíritu, pero su hermano y Norman rápidamente dijeron que no, por lo que se cruzó de brazos, y puso cara enojada, luego siguieron caminando.

No fue hasta media hora de caminata después, que finalmente llegaron a Storybrooke, había un enorme letrero, el nombre del pueblo estaba pintado con letras de color azul y rojas, muy llamativas.

-Aquí estamos-dijo Norman.

-Así es-Norman-Aquí estamos.

Caminaron ahora por el pueblo, las calles estaban vacías, debido a que ya era muy noche, y a la lluvia, pero pudieron notar que había una cafetería, un refugio de animales, una tienda, una farmacia, una heladería e inclusive…

Un Liverpool.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo-Norman.

Caminaron hasta que encontraron un hotel:

"_El Palacio Rosa" _

Rezaba un letrero, iluminado con luces de color rosa brillante.

-Parece bien-Norman.

-Sí, pero. ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?

-Traigo efectivo, espero que alcance.

Así, entraron en el local, cuando cruzaron la puerta, se escuchó una campana, Norman miro hacia arriba y luego caminaron hasta la recepción, donde un chico, de siete años, estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, leyendo una historieta: _Hulk vs. Wolverine_.

El niño alzó la vista, los vio y sonrió, era pellirrojo, usaba una camisa blanca, y en los ojos tenía puestos unos lentes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Henry, bienvenidos al Palacio Rosa-dijo-¿Vienen por un cuarto?

-Sí, así es amiguito-Mabel.

-Iré por mi mama-dijo el niño, luego se puso de pie y salió caminando por una puerta que ahí estaba, luego regreso una señora adulta, regordeta, con el cabello negro, y usaba un traje de color rosa, tenía un lunar por encima del labio.

-Buenas noches. Adolescentes-dijo examinándolos con la mirada-¿Necesitan un cuarto?

-Si señora-Norman.

-Muy bien, ¿nombres?

-Em, Norman Babcock.

-Dipper y Mabel Pines.

La mujer, que había estado tecleando en su computadora se detuvo, los miro de reojo, y luego de nuevo a la pantalla de su computadora.

-¿Hay algo mal?-Dipper.

-Oh no-dijo la señora-Es solo que… ustedes tienen una reservación, para dos meses.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos y la boca.

-¿Dos meses?-Norman-¿Pagada?

-Todos los gastos pagados-dijo la señora, luego abrió un cajón y saco una llave, que tenía una etiqueta con el número 15-Aquí tienen, habitación número quince, tres camas individuales, un baño, televisión con cable, agua caliente y aire acondicionado.

Norman miro indeciso la llave, peor la termino tomando, luego miro a Dipper y a Mabel, que estaban tan impresionados como él.

-Ahora, que disfruten su estadía-dijo la señora, el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la otra habitación, pero fueron detenidos por la voz de la señora-Mi nombre es Dora, Dora Luz para servirles.

Ellos se volvieron a verla.

-Mucho gusto Dora-dijeron, luego continuaron su camino, entonces la sonrisa del rostro de Dora desapareció, hizo una mueca de enojo y tomo el teléfono, marco un número y luego se llevó el auricular al oído.

-Hola, Vladimir, paso lo que dijiste, están aquí.

-Perfecto-dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono-Los juegos pueden comenzar.


	4. Las Chicas Superpoderosas

_A las afueras del Reino de Saltadilla, en los verdes prados, una feliz pareja estaba haciendo un picnic, sus nombres eran Utonium, un hombre de veintisiete años, que tenía el cabello negro, era profesor y químico, por las noches y en su tiempo libre, se la pasaba experimentando en su laboratorio, razón por la que todos en el Reino se reían de él y lo llamaban loco, y es que, a pesar del vasto conocimiento del profesor, hasta la fecha no había logrado que un experimento suyo funcionar, tal era una muestra de su fracaso, Mojo-Jojo, un chimpancé al que había adoptado y tenía la intención de ayudarlo, para aumentar su inteligencia, por desgracia, Mojo-Jojo había mostrado ser un simio muy travieso, imperativo y descuidado, por lo que el profesor, se había rendido en su proyecto, lo que causo las burlas de todos los que le dijeron que fallaría._

_Y sin embargo, Utonium conservaba la esperanza, pues había encontrado a alguien que creía en él, alguien que, por más veces que se equivocará, jamás perdería su fe en él, alguien que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo, su nombre era Leslie, una hermosa joven, tan solo dos meses más joven que él, su cabello era amarillo como el oro, sus ojos eran de color avellana y sus dientes eran blancos como el mármol, era hermosa, por adentro y por afuera, además de que era muy fuerte, había conocido a Utonium cuando eran niños, y lo había defendido contra unos bravucones que lo estaban molestando, se hicieron amigos desde entonces y luego, después de unos años, comenzaron una relación, eran muy felices juntos, y Leslie no era solamente fuerte, sino que también era tierna y cariñosa, pero a la vez, era una líder, fuerte, decidida, dulce, sincera, alocada, eran unas palabras para describirla. _

_Los dos estaban acostados en el suelo, Leslie estaba recostada al lado de Utonium, estaban mirando al cielo, era un día precioso, estaba despejado, el sol brillaba y no había signos de que fuera a llover, un día perfecto para pasar los dos juntos._

_-¿Sabes?-pregunto Leslie-Hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo._

_-Así es-dijo Utonium, tenía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza._

_-¿Entonces porque no lo hacemos serio?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Ya sabes, casarnos, empezar una familia-Leslie se incorporó y miro a su novio a los ojos-Utonium, quiero un bebe._

_Utonium trago saliva, se incorporó y tomo las manos de Leslie._

_-¿Un bebe?_

_-Sí, quiero ser mama Utonium, quiero… ya sabes, quiero lo que toda mujer quiere._

_-Pero…. Este…yo no puedo ser un padre, nunca tuve uno._

_-Utonium, sé que tienes miedo, pero te conozco, tú serás un gran padre, juntos, podemos ser los mejor padres de todo este reino._

_-Pero la gente puede reírse de él, por mi culpa, ya sabes, por lo que soy._

_-Eres una de las mentes más brillantes de todos los reinos, serás un buen padre, y al diablo con todos los estúpidos que digan lo contrario, nos tenemos a nosotros, y juntos, podremos superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos presente, como familia._

_-¿Familia?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Entonces, hablas de… casarnos?_

_-Sí, quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir feliz para siempre, contigo._

_Leslie sonrió sinceramente, y apretó las manos de Utonium, entonces Utonium sonrió, ella tenía razón, podrían superar cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera en frente, además, la amaba, y ella lo amaba, no había razón por la que no pudieran estar juntos._

_-Entonces hagamos esto correctamente-dijo Utonium poniéndose de pie, luego levanto a Leslie, para después arrodillarse frente a ella, le tomo a ella una mano con las dos suyas-Leslie, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?_

_Leslie sonrió, y lucho por contener las lágrimas._

_-Sí, me casare contigo Utonium._

_Él sonrió, se puso de pie y beso a Leslie en los labios, luego ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, estuvieron juntos así por mucho tiempo, creyendo que serían felices para siempre, juntos, pero de repente, Leslie se separó de Utonium, no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo, Utonium se asustó y se agacho a su lado._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado._

_-Nada-dijo ella, con dolor-Es solo que…_

_Hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a su corazón, luego grito._

_-¿Leslie?-pregunto Utonium. _

_-¡Duele, duele mucho!-grito ella de nuevo._

_Utonium se asustó aún más, rápidamente, cargo a Leslie en brazos, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al pueblo con su amada en brazos._

_-Resiste Leslie, todo va a salir bien…_

…

Norman fue el primero en levantarse, se paró de la cama y luego se puso de pie, agradecía que el día anterior, no hubiere hecho caso a su sentido común, huir de casa para ir hasta un pueblo misterioso a romper una maldición, si, en esos momentos, se arrepentía de haber tomado semejante decisiones, y de haber arrastrado a Dipper y a Mabel con él, pero, ya no había marcha atrás, por lo que mejor, se puso sus chanclas de zombie, y camino hacia la cocina, su cuarto era muy normal, una cama individual en el centro, una ventana en la pared izquierda, que daba vista al bosque, una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, con una lámpara encima de ella, un armario y eso era básicamente todo.

Bastante bien, por lo que Norman salió de su habitación, el resto del cuarto, era igual, aunque parecía más una sala que un hotel, pues había una sala pequeña, tres sillones, acomodados en círculo, en medio el circulo estaba una mesa, en frente de ellos estaba la televisión, a su lado, estaban los cuartos de Mabel y Dipper, cada quien con el suyo, y el baño estaba a unos metros de la sala, tenía una tina y una regadera, el aire acondicionado estaba pegado en la pared de la sala.

No estaba mal.

Aunque Norman se seguía preguntando quien les había rentado la habitación, no había sido su hermana, ni siquiera le había dicho dónde estaban, y nadie más sabia que estaban en Storybrooke, así que Norman no podía decir quien lo había hecho, y tampoco pensaba que Dipper y Mabel tuvieran alguien que les hiciera ese favor, así que estaba en blanco al respecto, pero, por el momento, tenían un lugar donde quedarse, y eso era muy importante, no tenían mucho dinero, por lo que tenían que cuidarlo bien, y buscar una manera de ganar más, como fuese posible.

Dipper y Mabel despertaron no mucho después, caminaron hasta la sala y vieron a Norman.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Mabel, tan alegre como siempre!

-Buenos días-dijo Norman.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí-Dipper-¿Ahora qué?

-No lo sé-dijo Norman suspirando-Aggie me dijo que una vez estando aquí, tendríamos que hacer que los personajes, las personas, recordaran quienes son realmente.

-Suena lógico-Dipper-Pero primero, necesitaríamos saber quién es quién.

-¿Cómo hacer una lista de quien es quien, la persona y el personaje del libro que es?-Norman.

-Exacto-Dipper-Eso haría las cosas más sencillas.

-Me parece buena idea-Norman-Deberíamos comenzar por ahí.

-¡Pero antes vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre!-dijo Mabel, tomando su estómago y chocándolo con el de su hermano-¡Hambre!

-Bueno, bueno, bueno-Dipper-Vamos ya, de seguro encontraremos donde comer, y barato, espero.

Y así, los tres fueron, se cambiaron y luego salieron del cuarto, en el pasillo, se encontraron a Henry, el niño que los había atendido el día anterior, ahora llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar.

-Buenos días-saludo el niño-Mi mama quería asegurarse de que hubieran pasado una buena noche, y que no les falte nada.

-No- estamos bien-Dipper.

-Bien, bueno, me tengo que ir, el autobús escolar está por llegar-luego se echó a correr, pero antes les grito-¡Adiós!

-Adiós-dijo Mabel despidiéndolo con la mano.

-Bueno, ¿Quién crees que sea el?-Norman.

-No voy a pensar con el estómago vacío-Dipper.

…

_-Lo siento mucho Utonium, no hay nada que podamos hacer-le comunico el doctor, acababa de revisar a Leslie, y el veredicto no era nada alentador._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-dijo Utonium bajando la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

_-Semanas, con suerte, meses._

_-Gracias doctor._

_El doctor le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, luego camino hasta la salida de la casa, mientras que el profesor se quedó parado, luchando contra las lágrimas, luego vio hacia el cuarto donde Leslie estaba, suspiro y luego entro, Leslie estaba acostada en la cama, era horroroso, en tan solo unos días, había envejecido años, se veía débil y triste, tosió, pero, en cuanto vio a Utonium, sonrió, le tendió su mano y el la tomo, luego le puso una mano en la mejilla._

_-Mi amor-dijo el, llorando._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, no me queda mucho tiempo-dijo ella, aceptando su destino._

_-No es justo-dijo el profesor-Teníamos tantos planes juntos._

_-Aun puedes hacerlos Utonium, tú aún tienes una vida._

_-Pero yo quiero hacerla contigo._

_Leslie negó con la cabeza._

_-No, Utonium, tú tienes que seguir, aunque yo ya no esté aquí._

_-Pero no puedo…_

_-Claro que puedes, siempre que quieras, tu eres fuerte Utonium, más de lo que crees, sé que serás muy feliz, aun sin mí._

_Utonium seguía llorando, por lo que Leslie lo envolvió en un abrazo, luego, ella también comenzó a llorar, y así, así fue como Leslie paso sus últimos momentos de vida._

…

El grupo fue a _"El Gran Salón"_, una cafetería, afuera, estaba protegida por una cerca pintada de blanco, aunque estaba abierta para dar paso al público, Norman, Dipper y Mabel caminaron y subieron los tres escalones que había, luego entraron, fueron a sentarse en una mesa que estaba vacía, no había mucha gente en el lugar, en la barra, dos muchachos estaban tomando el desayuno, parecían hermanos, uno era más alto que el otro y usaba una gorra en la cabeza, mientras que el otro una sudadera de color azul oscuro.

Una muchacha, rubia, su cabello estaba acomodado en una trenza, usaba una playera de color azul claro, una falda de color rojo y un cinturón, cuyo broche tenía la forma de una calavera, se acercó a ellos, tenía una libreta en una mano y en la otra tenía una pluma.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ema, bienvenidos al _Gran Salón_, será su mesera-dijo Ema sin mucho ánimo, luego, de su falda, saco tres menús, se los dio-¿Café?

-¡Si, negro por favor!-Mabel.

-Em, descafeinado-Dipper.

-Igual-Norman.

-Bien-dijo Ema dándoles la espalda y alejándose.

-Algo seria, ¿eh?-Dipper.

-Sí, muy fría-Norman.

Los dos chicos de la barra, voltearon a verlos, luego intercambiaron unas palabras entre ellos, lo que hizo a Norman sentirse incómodo.

-Están hablando de nosotros-Norman.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a saludar-Mabel.

-No, lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos-Dipper.

-Oh hermano, tu nunca quieres hacer nada divertido.

Luego Ema regreso, con la cafetera en una mano, y tres tazas en la otra, puso las tazas en la mesa, luego vertió el café en la taza de Dipper y Norman, luego se alejó y regreso con otra cafetera, le sirvió a Mabel y de los bolsillos de su falda, saco sobres de azúcar y crema para café, puso todo en la mesa.

-¿Listos para ordenar?

-Sí, yo quiero una orden de panqueques-Mabel.

-Que sean dos-Dipper.

-Yo voy a querer los huevos estrellados por favor-Norman.

-Muy bien-dijo Ema, luego se retiró.

-Bueno, ahora, saquen todo su dinero-Dipper.

Y así lo hicieron, en total, reunieron trescientos cincuenta dólares.

-Es un comienzo-Norman.

-Pero no durará lo suficiente-Dipper-No podremos sobrevivir sin dinero.

-Oh, bueno, solo busquemos un trabajo y se acabó.

-Claro, la gente contratará a adolescentes, sin solicitudes de empleo, o documentos y sin hacer preguntas-Dipper.

-Hay que buscar la manera-Mabel.

-Si, como eso es siempre tan fácil-Dipper.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre el asunto del dinero en lo que preparaban su comida, en la cocina, Ema platicaba con su amiga, Tamara, una muchacha de veintitrés años de edad, morena, con el cabello negro y algo largo, le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros.

-¿Turistas?-pregunto Tamara.

-Eso creo-Ema-Nunca los había visto en el pueblo.

-Ni yo-dijo Tamara-Pero bueno, mientras paguen.

-Sí, mientras paguen-Ema, luego estuvieron preparando la comida en silencio, hasta que Ema lo rompió-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Ella está bien, la que me preocupa es Penélope.

-¿Por qué?

-Acaba de sufrir una depresión.

-Dios mío, ¿Por qué?

-El trabajo, además, creo que está embarazada.

-¿Pero de quién?

-No lo sé, una noche se descuidó y en unas semanas, ¡Pam!, se le atraso el periodo.

-No puede ser verdadero.

-Es solo un chisme.

-Pues espero que solo sea eso, Penélope es una chica muy inocente, no creo que hiciera eso.

-Yo tampoco, anoche Samanta se quedó a dormir en su casa, y a lo mejor venga a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, está muy sola.

-Sí, eso le haría bien.

Mientras tanto, la discusión en la mesa continuaba.

-¿Meseros?-Dipper.

-Podrías intentarlo-Norman.

-Sí, seré la mejor mesera que este pueblo allá visto-Mabel.

-No nos precipitemos-Dipper.

-Oh, tu nunca quieres hacer nada Dipper-dijo Mabel cruzándose de hombros.

…

_El funeral de Leslie se celebró tan solo unos días después de su muerte, asistió el alcalde, su secretaría, la señorita Bellum, la maestra Keane y el sacerdote, llovió mucho y el cielo estuvo nublado, una vez finalizada la ceremonia, todos le dieron su pesar a Utonium, luego continuaron su camino, excepto por la maestra Keane, quien se quedó al lado del profesor. _

_-Lamento mucho esto-dijo la maestra-¿Va usted a estar bien?_

_-Lo estaré-dijo el profesor-Pero no ahora, me tomará un tiempo._

_-Sí, sé que estas pérdidas… son difíciles, de superar pero…. Siempre se puede salir adelante. _

_-Sí-dijo Utonium-¿Sabe una cosa? Ella siempre quiso ser madre._

_-Oh, bueno, la entiendo, a todas nos gustaría tener ese placer._

_-¿Usted?_

_-Si me encantaría pero… la naturaleza me privó de ese placer._

_-Lamento oírlo._

_-Está bien, después de todo soy maestra, así que convivo con niños todo el tiempo, no estoy tan mal. Los niños, muchas veces, pueden llenar ese vacío._

_Entonces, eso hizo pensar a Utonium, quizá ya no pudiera tener un hijo con Leslie, pero si iba a hacer a uno, una niña, crearía a la niñita perfecta, porque eso era lo que Leslie hubiera hecho, a la niñita perfecta. _

_Tomo a la maestra de los brazos._

_-¡Muchas gracias maestra, ya se lo que voy hacer!_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto ella sorprendida._

_-¡Voy a crear a la niñita perfecta!-dijo Utonium, luego se echó a correr, necesitaba encontrar los materiales indicados. _

…

Dipper, Norman y Mabel tomaron su desayuno, en silencio, habían gastado noventa y nueve dólares por todo, no estaba tan mal, y Mabel dejo diez dólares de propina, pese a las quejas de su hermano, luego iban a salir cuando, en la entrada, Dipper choco con un joven, tenía el pelo de color café y sus ojos eran de color verde.

-Oh lo siento, no te vi-dijo Dipper.

-No, fue mi culpa, debí haber mirado hacia el frente-dijo el chico-Por favor perdóname.

-No hay problema-Dipper-Todo está bien.

Luego el joven lo vio, luego a Mabel y luego a Norman.

-Son nuevos en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, si lo somos.

-Oh, bueno, bienvenidos a Storybrooke, un lugar en medio de la nada, al norte de desesperación y encima de, dejad atrás toda esperanza.

Dipper y Norman se rieron.

-¿Tan mal estamos?-Norman.

-Me temo que si-dijo el muchacho-Erik por cierto.

-Yo soy Mabel. Él es mi hermano Dipper y él es nuestro amigo Norman.

-Mucho gusto-se saludaron.

-Bueno, un placer Erik, ahora tenemos que irnos-Dipper.

-Si no hay problema-dijo Erik, luego fue a tomar asiento.

-Fue agradable-Norman.

-Si-Dipper-Lo fue.

…

_Utonium no había perdido tiempo, crearía a la niñita perfecta, y para eso necesitaría los materiales adecuados, lo primero que necesitaba era azúcar, pues la niña tenía que ser muy dulce, como… bueno, el azúcar._

_Por lo que Utonium no perdió tiempo, saco de la cocina un gran saco de azúcar, luego corto el saco con un cuchillo y vertió la azúcar en una enorme olla de metal, el siguiente ingrediente que necesitaba, flores, a las niñas les encantaban las flores, muchas de ellas eran bellas y olían muy bien, por lo que fue a su patio con unas tijeras de jardinero en mano, corto las flores más hermosas y coloridas que pudo encontrar, regreso a la casa y puso las flores en la olla junto con la azúcar. _

_Mojo-Jojo trato de llamar su atención, pero el paso como si nada._

_-Lo siento Mojo, pero estoy a punto de hacer el experimento más importante de mi vida-dijo. _

_Por último, el ingrediente final eran… muchos colores, Utonium puso en la mezcla lo más colorido que pudo encontrar, dulces, juguetes de su infancia, frutas, crayones para dibujar, todo._

_Luego, tomo un gran palo y comenzó a mezclarlos en la olla, lo que el profesor no sabía, era que se había descuidado, pues había dejado en el estante, que estaba justamente arriba de donde él estaba mezclando, la sustancia X, el profesor la había descubierto no hace mucho en uno de sus experimentos, pero no le había encontrado ningún uso, por lo que solo la había dejado ahí, olvidada, pero justamente ese día, la sustancia X revelaría su verdadero potencial._

_Y es que Mojo-Jojo estaba tan frustrado, puesto que el profesor no le había prestado atención, por lo que se había puesto a gritar y a desordenar todo en el laboratorio, tiro las botellas, los libros, los instrumentos, todo, pero el profesor no le prestó atención, estaba muy ocupado con su nuevo experimento, por lo que Mojo se enojó más, escalo hasta el estante donde estaba la sustancia X, trato de llamar la atención de Utonium, pero no funciono, por lo que tiro la botella de la sustancia, esta cayo en la hoya y se hizo trizas, el líquido negro comenzó a invadir la mezcla._

_Antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo, burbujas comenzaron a salir de la mezcla, luego comenzó a brillar y todo comenzó a temblar, mas burbujas salieron, Utonium tiro el palo y comenzó a retroceder, mientas que Mojo descendió del estante y camino hasta la olla, y de repente, exploto, el profesor salió disparado para atrás, al igual que Mojo, pero el chimpancé sufrió un impacto mayor, puesto que estaba más cerca de la olla cuando exploto. _

_Luego, la habitación se llenó de humo, el profesor se puso de pie lentamente, tosió, luego miro hacia el frente, su laboratorio había quedado hecho trizas, las mesas estaban de cabeza, sus instrumentos estaban destruidos, las ventanas estaban rotas y demás, era una catástrofe. _

_Pero… había algo diferente, Utonium camino hasta donde la olla estaba, ahora ya no estaba ni la mesa, ni el estante ni la olla, pero había algo más…_

_Tres chicas, parecían tener quince años, eran de la misma estatura, pero sus rasgos eran muy diferentes._

_La primera de ellas era rubia, tenía dos trenzas y sus ojos eran de color azul claro, al igual que su vestido, la de en medio, era pellirroja, y tenía su cabello suelto pero tenía el flequillo atado por un lazo de corazón rojo, además de que tenía un enorme moño de color rojo en la cabeza, sus ojos eran de color salmón, su vestido era del mismo color que el de sus ojos, y la última, tenía el cabello de color negro, era corto, sus ojos eran de color verde claro, al igual que su vestido._

_Las tres niñas estaban sonriendo, el profesor tuvo que sobarse los ojos para comprobar que no era una alucinación, abrió su boca lo más que pudo del asombro._

_-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica de en medio._

_El profesor grito, pero luego se relajó y comenzó hablar._

_-Em, bueno… yo soy…. Yo soy… El Profesor, El Profesor Utonium, ¿Qué tal?_

_-Hola profesor Utonium, es un placer conocerlo-dijeron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo sonriendo._

_-Gracias, el placer es mío-dijo el profesor haciendo una referencia-¿Y… y…. y como se llaman?_

_-Usted nos hizo, ¿no debería darnos un nombre?-pregunto la pelirroja. _

_-Ah, tienes razón-dijo el profesor, luego se acercó a las chicas-¿Cómo las llamaré? Esto es excelente. ¿Cómo las llamaré?_

_Al fin uno de sus experimentos había tenido éxito, había logrado crear no a una, sino a tres niñas perfectas. _

_-Por tu carácter dulce y personalidad abierta, creo que el nombre adecuado… es Bombón-le dijo a la pelirroja, ella cerro los ojos y sonrió. _

_Luego la chica rubia cerró los ojos, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a reírse, sus hermanas la miraron extrañadas. _

_-Y tu pareces una Burbuja de jabón-dijo el profesor viéndola-¡Eso es! ¡Serás mi pequeña Burbuja!_

_Burbuja puso una gran sonrisa, luego comenzó a dar saltos en el mismo lugar alegremente._

_-Ya tenemos a Bombón, Burbuja y…-la tercera niña estaba sonriendo, esperando recibir su nombre impacientemente-¡Bellota! Porque… también comienza con B._

_Bellota puso cara de enojada y se cruzó de brazos, mientras comenzaba a gruñir._

_-Y juntas son tres perfectas niña…-continuo el profesor, pero de repente recordó algo de suma importancia-Regalos, ¡Regalos, es su cumpleaños, tengo que darles algo!_

_-Cielos, no puedo creerlo-dijo mientras salía del laboratorio, luego se fue de la casa y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo-¡Lo hicimos Leslie, por fin, creé a la hija que siempre quisiste tener, bueno, en este caso a las hijas, voy a enseñarles hacer el bien y ayudar a esta horrible ciudad! Solo tengo que ser un buen padre._

_Luego camino hasta el pueblo, y no mucho después estaba de regreso con enormes cajas, llenas de regalos, peluches, libros, juguetes._

_-Recordatorio, un buen padre nunca deja solo a sus hijas-luego entro de nuevo en la casa-¡Azúcar, flores y muchos colores! ¿Quién dijera que de eso están hechas las niñas, no puedo creer que haya funcionado! ¡Que haya creado tres niñas perfectas, tres niñas normales y perfecta…! _

_El profesor había resbalado en los escalones que daban a su laboratorio, y por poco se caía, pero… algo lo detuvo, era Bombón._

_-Profesor, tenga más cuidado al bajar por las escaleras-le dijo Bombón, estaba volando y acababa de atrapar al profesor antes de que cayera. Burbuja y Bellota también estaban flotando-Podría lastimarse._

_Bombón lo dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo, luego Burbuja y Bellota volaron hasta el con las cajas de regalos en sus manos._

_-¿Oiga, es para nosotras?-pregunto Bellota._

_El profesor asintió con la cabeza mientras las veía asombrado. _

_-¡Hurra!-grito Bellota mientras volaba lejos._

_-¡Wii!-dijo Burbuja volando. _

_-Gracias profesor-dijo Bombón, mientras volaba para reunirse con sus hermanas._

_El profesor caía de rodillas, sus niñas estaban volando, y a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, lo único que podía verse era su rastro rosado, verde y azul, mientras volaban alrededor de las cajas de regalos._

_-¡Este es para mí!_

_-¡El más grande siempre es para mí!_

_-¡Mira este otro!_

_-¡Ese es mío!_

_El profesor estaba al borde del colapso, había creado a tres mutantes, no eran niñas comunes y corrientes, eran mutantes, podían volar, entonces quien sabía que más podían hacer, de repente, Utonium lo comprendió, la sustancia X, eso era lo que las había hecho superpoderosas…_

_Pero…_

_¿Realmente importaba?_

_Eran niñas, lindas, tiernas y dulces, todo lo que Leslie siempre había querido en un niño, ¿Y que si eran un poco diferentes? Eso no tenía nada de malo, eso las hacía tan especiales, no eran mutantes, eran sus hijas, y eso era lo único que le importaba._

_Sonrió mientras veía a sus niñas._

_-¡Muchas gracias profesor!-dijo Bellota, se había apoderado de todos los peluches._

_-Si profesor, gracias-dijo Bombón, ella se había quedado con los libros. _

_-Este es el mejor regalo de todos-dijo Burbuja volando hasta el profesor, tenía en brazos un pulpo, de color morado, con un sombrero en la cabeza-Papa._

_Luego le beso la mejilla, el profesor se quedó sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz._

_-Sí, lo es-dijo volteando a ver hacia arriba, donde sus hijas volaban en círculos, felices, de haber recibido el mejor regalo._

…

Dipper, Mabel y Norman habían ido a la Escuela de Storybrooke después de haber desayunado, Dipper había sugerido que iba a ser un buen lugar para comenzar a reunir información.

-Bueno, aquí estamos ¿Entramos, así como si nada?-Norman.

-Si-Dipper-Es una escuela.

-Bueno-dijo Norman, no muy confiado.

As caminaron hasta la entrada, luego en el edificio, los pasillos estaban desiertos, ni siquiera parecía una escuela.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-Norman.

-Buscar a alguien que pueda darnos información-Dipper.

De repente, una puerta que estaba su derecha se abrió, de ella salió una mujer adulta, pellirroja, su cabello era muy largo, vestía una falda roja, una blusa negra y una chaqueta de color rojo, detrás de ella estaba una señora ya anciana, su piel estaba arrugada, pero aún se veía hermosa, como su cabello blanco.

-Gracias Guadalupe, es bueno contar con alguien para manejar este lugar-dijo la mujer.

-Oh no hay problema querida-Guadalupe-Siempre es para mí un placer ayudar.

Luego las dos repararon en el trio.

-Oh, buenos días, bienvenidos a la escuela de Storybrooke, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-pregunto la mujer.

-Em, bueno buscamos información-Dipper-Verá, vamos a mudarnos aquí pronto, y estamos viendo la escuela de nuestro hermano menor, ya sabe, para que se vaya preparando y saber los costos y… usted sabe.

-Oh si, entiendo-dijo la mujer-¿Su hermano viene con ustedes?

-No, no pudo venir-Dipper.

-Oh, bueno, no hay problema, podemos darles un recorrido por las instalaciones, mi nombre es Valeria, soy la directora de la escuela, es un placer-dijo ofreciéndoles la mano, cada uno de ellos se la estrecho-Y ella es Guadalupe, es nuestra consejera escolar.

-Es un placer-Norman.

-Oh, el placer es todo mío querido-dijo Guadalupe dándole la mano.

-Norman.

-Un gusto Norman.

-Yo soy Dipper.

-Y yo Mabel.

-Ustedes dos deben ser gemelos, ¿verdad?-dijo Valeria.

-Oh si, si lo somos-Mabel-Desde el día en que nacimos.

Le guiño un ojo y luego se rio, nadie, excepto Guadalupe, se rio junto con ella.

-Una niña creativa-dijo Guadalupe-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Oh no, puedo enseñarles el lugar sola, además, recuerda que tienes una sesión con Eleanor.

-Oh es cierto, bueno, en ese caso nos vemos más tarde, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Y Guadalupe cerró la puerta de su despacho, luego Valeria se dirigió al grupo.

-Bueno, me siguen.

-Claro-Mabel.

Comenzaron a caminar en el pasillo.

-Antes que nada, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-Dipper.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo directora?

Valeria se detuvo, se puso a pensar, como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Desde que tengo memoria, ¿Por qué?

-O por nada-Dipper-Curiosidad.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Valeria les mostro la escuela, la cual no tenía nada de interesante, cualquiera que hubiera cursado la primaria sabía cómo funcionaba, pero lo interesante ocurrió cuando llegaron al patio, donde estaban dando la clase de deportes, la maestra era una mujer adulta. De la misma edad de Valeria, cabello negro corto, estaba usando un traje deportivo de color verde claro, y usaba una gorra, le estaba dando instrucciones al grupo, el cual estaba sudando como cerdo, se notaba que estaban cansados, y no podían esperar para que la otra terminara.

-¡Vamos pequeñas ratas, quiero verlas sudar!-grito la maestra.

-Ella es nuestra maestra de deportes, Hope, como pueden ver… es algo dura-Valeria.

-Sí, pobres niños-Norman.

-Oh sí, es la maestra más fuerte y ruda que tenemos, la obediencia en su clase es… perfecta, sin embargo, no apruebo sus métodos.

-¿Es problemática?-Dipper.

-Lo siento, no se me permite revelar ese tipo de información-Bombón-Pero… sabe meterse en problemas.

Luego Valeria miro a Hope, en sus ojos, había algo extraño, algo que quería salir, pero que no podía, estaba atrapado, como si tuviera muchas cosas que decirle, pero no podía.

-¿Son amigas?-Mabel.

-No, nuestra relación, es laboral, solamente.

-Oh-Mabel-Si, como dije, es muy ruda.

Luego Valeria se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, y luego la siguieron, el resto del tour no fue interesante, les presentaron a unos cuantos maestros, pero fue una maestra en particular que les llamó la atención, tenía la misma edad que Valeria y Hope, era rubia, estaba usando un bello vestido de color azul mientras les leía un libro a sus alumnos, quienes escuchaban atentamente a las palabras de su maestra, su voz era muy dulce y delicada, como la de un venado, inclusive, unos pajaritos estaban parados en las ventanas, escuchándola.

Luego sonó la campana, los niños se pusieron de pie, mientras que la maestra cerraba su libro y los veía.

-Bueno chicos, lo dejaremos hasta aquí, vayan a su receso y luego continuaremos-dijo.

Los alumnos salieron del salón rápidamente, el grupo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, luego entraron en el salón, la maestra los vio y se acercó a ellos.

-Señora directora, buenos días, ¿Quiénes son estos caballeros, y esta dama?

-Buenos días maestra, ellos son Norman, Dipper y Mabel, están viendo la escuela, su hermano planea unirse a nuestra familia muy pronto.

-Oh, hacen una excelente decisión-dijo la maestra-Mi nombre es Esperanza, mucho gusto.

-Esperanza es la mejor maestra que hemos tenido-Valeria-No hemos recibido ninguna queja desde que llego.

-Oh vamos Valeria, no empieces.

-Y además es modesta-Valeria.

-Eso siempre es algo bueno-Norman.

-Sí, me encanta enseñar a los niños-Esperanza-Ellos son tan inocentes, tan lindos, tan… me entiendes, amo trabajar con ellos.

-Y hace su trabajo muy bien-Valeria.

-Así que, me encantaría que su hermano se uniera a mi clase.

-¿No cree que tiene demasiados niños?-Dipper.

-Oh, el día en que eso pase, se lo haré saber a mi querida directora-Esperanza.

Se rieron.

-Bueno-Valeria-Creo que eso ha sido todo, voy a seguirles mostrando la escuela.

-Oh sí, adelante-Esperanza-El recreo ya casi acaba, ha sido un placer, Norman, Dipper, Mabel, hacen muy bien en inscribir a su hermano aquí.

-Muchas gracias-Dipper-Nos veremos pronto.

Y con eso, el recorrido termino, se despidieron de Valeria en la entrada, y le hicieron saber que volverían a visitar la escuela, puesto que la habían encontrado muy interesante, Valeria les advirtió simplemente que no fuera durante el horario escolar, puesto que esto podía afectar el desempeño de los estudiantes, a lo que ellos contestaron que no había problema, y así, termino su excursión en la escuela.

-Ya se quien son-Mabel.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaron Norman y Dipper al unísono.

-Valeria, Hope y Esperanza, son Las Chicas Superpoderosas.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, las del libro, Valeria es Bombón, Esperanza es Burbuja y Hope es Bellota-Mabel-¡Es tan obvio!

-Pero… un momento-Dipper-Ellas están en el libro, en más de un capítulo de hecho.

-Sí, dice que fueron las primeras que se enfrentaron a Él-Norman.

-Sí, ahora sabemos dónde están las chicas, en la escuela-Mabel-Ahora solo tenemos que hacerlas recordar.

-¿Cómo?-Dipper-¿Trayendo a un monstruo gigante para que lo enfrenten?

-No seas tonto-Mabel-Es obvio que aquí no tienen sus poderes, tenemos que comenzar con otra cosa.

-¿Con que?

-Primero, haciéndolas recordar que son hermanas.

-Eso será difícil-Norman.

-Pero no imposible-Mabel.

-Buen punto-Dipper-¿Y el profesor?

-¿Profesor?-Mabel.

-Sí, el hombre que las creo, no lo vi en la escuela, o a nadie que fuera como el-Dipper.

-Tampoco yo-Norman-Debe estar en otra parte del pueblo.

-Quizás, quizás, bueno, hora de comenzar la lista, y comienza con Las Chicas Superpoderosas-Dipper.


	5. Un Perro y su Chico

_Esa noche se había desatado una tormenta, la más grande que se había visto en décadas, una desafortunada tripulación, cuyo capitán era el Señor Peabody, había tenido que salir de viaje al Reino de Berk para un acuerdo comercial, pero por desgracia, la tormenta lo había tomado por sorpresa, justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a tierra firme._

_-¡Mi señor, no vamos a logarlo!-le grito un miembro de su tripulación._

_-Lo haremos, ten fe-dijo el Señor Peabody, las olas golpeaban el barco e inundaban la embarcación, mientras que llovía a cantaros y los truenos sonaban por todas partes._

_Pero lo peor no había pasado, de repente, justo al lado de ellos, se formó un ciclón de color gris._

_-¡Dios mío!_

_-¡Estamos perdidos!_

_Pero, tan pronto como el ciclón había aparecido, desapareció, como por arte de magia, sin embargo, el súper-desarrollado sentido del oído del Señor Peabody lo advirtió de algo, era un sollozo, y provenía de las rocas que el ciclón había tocado._

_-¡¿Escuchan eso?!-pregunto a su tripulación._

_-¡No mi señor, no escuchamos nada! _

_Pero Peabody sabía que ahí había alguien, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó del barco hacia el mar, luego comenzó a nadar hasta las rocas, no fue fácil, la corriente era muy fuerte, además de que las olas lo golpeaban una y otra vez, pero aun así, el señor Peabody no se dio por vencido, nado, nado y nada hasta que llego a las rocas, con mucho esfuerzo, puso una mano sobre la roca, luego, con todas sus fuerzas, se apoyó en sus brazos para poder subir, la nadada lo había dejado exhausto, ahora el sollozo era más fuerte, parecía ser el de un bebe._

_Peabody rápidamente se puso de pie, luego camino hasta donde el sonido provenía, era una canasta, Peabody miro en su interior y descubrió a un bebe humano, estaba cubierto con una sábana de color azul fuerte, usaba lentes y el poco pelo que tenía era de color anaranjado, en su pecho desnudo estaba pegado un papel que decía "Sherman"_

_Sherman lloro hasta que puso sus ojos en Peabody, lo miro extrañado un momento, pero luego sonrió y extendió sus diminutos brazos hacia él, Peabody sonrió, tomo con ambas manos a Sherman y lo levanto, el pequeño se rio y miro al señor Peabody con ojos, llenos de amor._

_Y no solo eso, increíblemente, la tormenta se había detenido, el mar había dejado de estar furioso, las olas se calmaron, dejo de llover, la tormenta había desaparecido._

_-¡Mi señor!-le grito un tripulante desde el barco-¿Está usted bien?_

_-¡Sí!-grito Peabody, luego miro a Sherman-Lo estoy. _

…

Dipper, Mabel y Norman habían pedido comida china para cenar, el dinero se les estaba yendo rápido, no iban a sobrevivir mucho tiempo así.

-Bueno-dijo Dipper con un pedazo de comida en la boca-Valeria, es Bombón, Hope es Bellota y Esperanza es Burbuja.

-Bueno, no podemos traer un monstruo gigante que destruya el pueblo, ¿Cómo podemos hacer que recuerden quienes son en verdad?

-Tal vez con un…. Tótem-Dipper.

-¿Tótem?-Norman.

-Sí, un objeto que significó algo para ellas en el otro mundo, algo que si vieran, recordarían.

-Bueno-Mabel-En el libro se dice que Burbuja quería mucho a su peluche de pulpo, muchas veces está con él.

-Tal vez si conseguimos ese peluche-Dipper-Podamos hacer que Esperanza recuerde que es Burbuja.

-Suena bien-Norman- ¿Pero dónde conseguiremos ese peluche?

-No tengo idea. Tal vez debamos interrogar a Esperanza-Dipper.

-Pero ella no sabe nada-Mabel.

-Pero, puede que logremos despertar algo de su memoria, podría funcionar-Dipper-Es mejor que quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

…

_-¿Está seguro de esto, su majestad?-le pregunto Sebastián, el consejero real al Señor Peabody, estaban a punto de salir al balcón para anunciar la llegada de un heredero, Sherman._

_-Nunca había estado más seguro de nada en mi vida-Peabody-Sherman es mi hijo, y el futuro rey de este reino._

_-Pero su majestad. Dicen que él podría estar maldito._

_Peabody volteo a verlo._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Sí, usted sabe que Sherman apareció durante la tormenta, junto con el ciclón, ¿no creo que eso es una mala señal?_

_-Tonterías-Peabody-Eso solo demuestra lo fuerte que Sherman es, para sobrevivir semejante desastre._

_-Pero…_

_-Sherman es mi hijo, y mi heredero, y nada me hará cambiar de parecer, ahora Sebastián, tengo que informar al pueblo._

_Y así el Señor Peabody salió al balcón, con Sherman en brazos, abajo, todo el reino se había reunido para presenciar, Peabody levanto a Sherman para que todos lo vieran._

_-¡Él es Sherman Peabody, mi heredero al trono! _

_Abajo, la gente grito y aplaudido encantada, por fin tenían un heredero, mientras que Sherman miro abajo confundido, pero luego se rio al ver a tanta gente reunida y feliz._

_Y el Señor Peabody, no podía estar más orgulloso y feliz, por fin, había encontrado lo que le faltaba, una familia. _

…

Al día siguiente, el grupo volvió a ir a la escuela, a la hora de la salida, los niños salían corriendo, alegres de que el día escolar hubiese terminado, Esperanza estaba en la entrada, despidiendo a los niños, mientras que no se veía ni a Valeria ni a Hope por ningún lado.

-Entraré a buscarlas-Mabel-Ustedes hablen con Burbujas, es decir, Esperanza.

Y así Mabel fue dando saltitos hasta la entrada de la escuela, Esperanza no la noto, por lo que Dipper y Norman fueron caminando hasta ella.

-Esperanza-la llamo Dipper.

-Oh, Dipper, Norman-dijo Esperanza alegre-Que bueno es verlos de nuevo, ¿y Mabel?

-Oh, ella, debe estar por aquí-Dipper-Pero bueno, oye, ¿te importa si te hacemos una pregunta?

-Em, no, adelante.

-Bueno, ¿de casualidad reconoces el muñeco que se muestra en esta foto?-dijo Dipper sacando el libro de cuentos de hadas, luego abrió la página en donde había una ilustración de Burbuja sosteniendo a su muñeco de pulpo, justo cuando le daba el beso al profesor Utonium en la mejilla.

Esperanza miro asombrada la fotografía, tomo el libro y lo examino.

-Me resulta parecido… pero no se dé dónde-dijo Esperanza devolviendo el libro-Lo siento, les juro que siento haberlo visto en alguna otra parte, pero no sé dónde, no puedo ayudarles.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-Dipper.

-Sí, no hay problema.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la escuela, Mabel estaba dando saltitos por el pasillo, ya estaba casi vacío debido a que todos los alumnos habían dejado la escuela, sin embargo, Mabel se detuvo junto a una puerta que estaba abierta, afuera decía "Laboratorio" Mabel se asomó y vio a Henry, sentado al lado de la mesa, donde, el que asumía era un profesor, un hombre alto, con el pelo blanco, que usaba una bata de laboratorio, y un moño de color rojo, también usaba lentes como Sherman.

Encima de la mesa había un frasco grande, y en su interior había un frasco más chico, de este estaba saliendo de forma ascendiente un líquido rojo (era agua con colorante rojo) y el agua del frasco grande se estaba atenuando de ese color, entonces Mabel recordó el experimento, un volcán submarino, era un experimento sencillo, y aun así, Henry estaba fascinado con él.

-A esto Henry, se le llama convección, es una forma de transferencia de calor que se lleva a cabo en fluidos que transportan calor, en diferentes temperaturas. En el experimento que hicimos el agua caliente del frasco pequeño es menos densa que el agua del frasco grande, el cual tiene menos temperatura. Por este motivo, el agua coloreada menos densa sube hacia la superficie, desplazando el agua que se encuentra en la superficie.

-Oh-dijo Henry examinando el frasco-¡Se ve genial, profesor Juan Pablo!

-Sí, se ve genial-dijo el maestro, luego vio a Mabel-Oh.

-Oh, hola-dijo Mabel-Lo siento no quería interrumpir, estoy buscando a Valeria, la directora.

-Debe estar en su despacho querida-dijo Juan Pablo-Por favor, déjeme presentarme, yo soy el maestro de química, Juan Pablo.

-Yo soy Mabel, soy nueva en el pueblo, y él es Henry, lo conozco porque su mama es dueña del hotel donde nos estamos quedando.

-Sí, eres tu-Henry-Le dije que había turistas en el pueblo profesor Juan Pablo.

-Si Henry, lo hiciste, así que ya conocía a la señora Dora.

-Oh si, tuve el placer de…

Y como si alguien la hubiera invocado, Dora entro como un tornado en el laboratorio, vestía el mismo traje rosado que el otro día, entro sin saludar y camino hasta el escritorio, tomo a Henry del brazo, lo puso de pie y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la salida.

-¡Ouch!-Henry-¡Mama me lastimas!

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero verte junto a este loco?!-gruño Dora mirando a Peabody-¡Y usted, le he dicho que quiero que se aleje de mi hijo, su relación debe ser alumno-profesor, y nada más! ¡No quiero que hable con él, no quiero que sea un demente como usted!

Y con todas sus fuerzas, Dora jalo a Henry tan fuerte, que la mesa se tambaleo, y el frasco grande cayó al suelo, rompiéndose ambos, el agua roja salpico todo mientras que Dora salió del salón con Henry.

Mabel no podía creer lo que había visto, en efecto, parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro hacia el suelo, donde Juan Pablo había superado, se había agachado en el suelo y había comenzado a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

-Permítame-dijo Mabel caminando hasta el, luego se agacho y lo ayudo a recoger-Dios mío, esa mujer está loca.

-Lo está-Juan Pablo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué… hizo eso?

-Me odia, y no me quiere ver cerca de Henry.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que soy un loco, un fracasado, un donnadie, dice que soy una mala influencia para el niño.

-Pero eso no es cierto, yo vi lo mucho que Henry estaba emocionado con el experimento, era feliz, está feliz con usted.

-Sí, pero su madre parece no verlo.

-Y usted también está feliz con él, ¿verdad?

Peabody suspiro, miro un momento a la ventana, luego a Mabel.

-Es el hijo que nunca tuve.

Entonces, su verdadera identidad, la de Henry y la de Dora le vinieron a la mente a Mabel, sabía quiénes eran, y sabía que tenían que estar juntos.

…

_Muchos años después de que Peabody adoptará a Sherman, el pequeño pelirrojo, ahora de siete años, estaba listo para ir a la escuela, ese iba a ser su primer día, y estaba muy emocionado, mientras que su padre, estaba algo preocupado._

_-Recuerda Sherman, dos más dos es cuatro, y dos, dos y dos son seis._

_-Lo se señor Peabody-dijo Sherman mientras salían del castillo._

_-Y la Guerra de los Ogros fue en el año cuatro._

_-Estaré bien Señor Peabody-Sherman, luego, en la entrada al castillo, Sherman se puso a correr, pero Peabody lo detuvo._

_-Sherman espera._

_-Pero Señor Peabody, me tengo que ir, quiero entrar a las hermandades-Sherman se volteo a verlo._

_-Sherman, nadie está más a favor que yo que participes en hermandades, pero antes quiero darte esto-dijo sacando lo que parecía ser un silbato, hecho de plata._

_Sherman lo tomo y soplo, sin embargo, nadie lo escucho, más que el Señor Peabody, quien cerró los ojos, y doblo los oídos, ya que el ruido era muy fuerte._

_-Esto no sirve señor Peabody-dijo Sherman, luego volvió a soplar más fuerte, y luego aún más fuerte, lastimando los oídos del Señor Peabody, quien tomo el silbato antes de que Sherman pudiera soplar otra vez._

_-Funciona bien Sherman, emite una frecuencia que solo los perros podemos escuchar-Peabody-Que esto sea un recordatorio, de que no importa la distancia, o el lugar, yo estoy…._

_Pero antes de que Peabody se diera cuenta, Sherman ya se había ido corriendo._

_-¡Adiós Señor Peabody, lo veré al rato!-grito Sherman desde lejos._

_-Yo estoy, contigo-dijo el Señor Peabody en voz muy baja, luego lentamente, camino de nuevo hasta el castillo. _

_En la escuela, Sherman no tuvo problemas para encajar con sus compañeros, demostró ser un excelente alumno, en especial en la clase de historia, ya que usaba mucho de su tiempo en la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo libros de historia, sobre lo que había pasado muchos años antes de que él hubiera nacido, le fascinaba, se pasaba horas y horas leyendo, fascinado por cada una de las historias, y ahora se veía que eso le estaba rindiendo frutos, aunque también, le había ganado una enemiga…._

_Durante el receso, Sherman se había sentado en una mesa de madera junto a dos chicos, uno era rubio y usaba un palo para caminar, ya que estaba mal de una pierna, se llamaba Carl, mientras que el otro era un chico negro, que se llamaba Manson. _

_-Qué bueno es haberlos conocido chicos, tal vez deberían venir un día a mi casa-dijo Sherman._

_-¿Hablas del palacio?-dijo Manson asombrado._

_-Sí._

_-¡Eso sería increíble!-Carl-En el pueblo se habla de todo tipo de historias sobre el castillo, se dice que tiene mil puertas, que te puedes perder ¿es cierto?_

_-Oh si, incluso yo a veces me pierdo-dijo Sherman._

_Luego los tres se rieron, y sacaron sus almuerzos, Sherman llevaba un sándwich de atún, zanahorias y jugo de manzana orgánico , justo fue ,cuando una chica, de la misma edad y estatura que Sherman, rubia, con los ojos azules, su nombre era Penny Peterson, ella se acercó a Sherman._

_-¿Qué tienes ahí Sherman, croquetas de perro?-pregunto Penny en un tono muy agresivo._

_-De hecho tengo zanahorias, jugo de manzana orgánico y un sándwich de atún-luego Sherman le dio una mordida a su sándwich-Súper-cargado, de omega 3. _

_-Entonces comes comida de humano, ¿eh?_

_-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque eres un perro-le dijo Penny en la cara._

_-No es cierto-dijo Sherman, ofendido._

_-Si es cierto, tu papa es un perro, así que también tú._

_-De hecho creo que estás confundida Penny, es una relación adoptiva. _

_-Cállate Carl-Penny._

_-Me callo-dijo Carl bajando la vista_

_-Oye, te lo mostrare-luego golpeo el sándwich de la mano de Sherman, el bocadillo aterrizo en el suelo, al menos, entero-¡Ve por el!_

_Todo el mundo se quedó callado, Sherman no podía creer lo que había pasado, se quedó mirando el sándwich, ofendido._

_-Corre perrito, trae tu almuerzo, ¡Adelante, ve y tráelo!-demando Penny._

_Muchos niños se acercaron, señalaron el sándwich y se rieron._

_-¡Ah, qué mala onda!-dijo Manson. _

_-Sherman, trae tu comidaaa, ¡Se un perrito obediente!-Penny se rio de el en la cara, al parecer había olvidado que estaba burlándose de su futuro rey. _

_Así que Sherman, ofendido y humillado, se puso de pie y camino hasta el sándwich, sin saber que Penny lo estaba siguiendo por detrás, se acercó lo suficiente y le quito el silbato que su padre le había dado en la mañana, Sherman lo había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos traseros. _

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!-pregunto Penny levantando el silbato, Sherman se dio cuenta de que se lo había quitado y trato de tomarlo, pero Penny lo esquivo._

_-¡Es mío!-Sherman-¡Dámelo!_

_-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto de nuevo Penny-¿Un silbato?_

_Penny soplo, solo y soplo, pero nada se escuchó._

_-Esta cosa ni siquiera funciona-Penny._

_-Es un silbato para perros Penny, opera en una frecuencia que solo los perros detectan-dijo Carl acercándose._

_-¡Apártate Carl!-demando Penny._

_-Me aparto-dijo Carl retrocediendo._

_-¡Penny, ese silbato es de mi propiedad! ¡Dámelo!-dijo Sherman tratando de quitárselo._

_-¡Salta perrito, salta!-dijo Penny mientras levantaba el silbato._

_-¡Dámelo!_

_-¡Salta perrito, salta!_

_-¡No soy un perrito!_

_Sherman se abalanzo sobre Penny, pero ella fue más rápido, tiro el silbato y puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherman, ahorcándolo, Sherman trataba de liberarse y de tomar el silbato, pero Penny no lo dejaba. _

_-¡Ahora Sherman, solo acéptalo, eres un perrito, dilo! _

_-¡Déjame tranquilo!-Sherman._

_-No hasta que lo pidas. ¡Ladrando!-Penny ahorco a Sherman un más fuerte-¡Hazlo Sherman! ¡Pídelo!_

_La multitud alrededor solo gritaba una cosa, una y otra vez:_

_-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! _

_Y Sherman no tuvo otra opción._

…

-Mabel, no podemos desviarnos.

-No nos estamos desviando, si vamos a romper la maldición, creo que también deberíamos hacer que las personas que deberían estar juntas, estén juntas.

-Pero Mabel, no puedes estar segura.

-Claro que sí, mira-Mabel saco el libro, luego lo abrió y busco el cuento de _"Las Aventuras de Peabody y Sherman"_ –Es obvio que son ellos, Juan Pablo es Peabody, Henry es Sherman y Dora es Grunion.

-¿Qué no faltaría la rubia?-Norman-¿Cómo se llama?

-Penny-Mabel.

-Si ella, ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, pero ella no importa mucho –Mabel-Lo que importa es reunir a padre e hijo.

-Pero Henry es hijo de Dora-Dipper.

-Por culpa de la maldición, pero su verdadero padre no puede verlo, eso se me hace muy injusto-Mabel-Tenemos que reunirlos, o al menos hacer que Henry pase tiempo con Juan Pablo, tal vez así puedan recordar.

-¿Y si no?-Dipper-Lo intentamos con Esperanza, no recuerda nada de su vida como Burbuja, ni Valeria ni Hope.

-Pero si ellos recuerdan, tal vez puedan ayudarnos a hacerles recordar-Mabel-Ellos pueden ayudarnos.

-Tiene razón-Norman-Además. Padre e hijo no deberían estar separados.

-¿Estás de su lado?-Dipper.

-Estamos aquí para romper la maldición, no tenemos idea como, así que tal vez, juntar a las personas que deberían estar juntas realmente es el primer paso.

-Pero Dora odia a Juan Pablo, así como Grunion odia a Peabody, ¿Cómo vamos a juntarlos?

-Dora debe tener un secreto, algo que no quiere que salga a la luz-Norman.

-Esa es solo una suposición-Dipper.

-Es mejor que nada-Norman- ¿Por qué no… vamos a su oficina? tal vez ahí allá algo.

-¿Allanamiento?-Dipper.

-No sería la primera vez-Mabel.

…

_El Señor Peabody había sido llamado por el director de la escuela debido al "incidente" del receso, el nombre del director era Purdy._

_-Sherman se involucró en una pelea. _

_-Hay no._

_-Sí, me temo que sí, el..._

_-La mordió-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, el señor Peabody se volteó para ver a una mujer grande, regordeta, usando un traje de color rosado-Tiene que aceptar, que esto no lo hace quedar muy bien, su majestad, después de todo, usted es un can._

_La mujer se acercó a ellos y se sentó sobre la mesa._

_-¿Y usted es?-pregunto Peabody._

_-Soy la señorita Grunion, yo me encargo de los niños cuando sus padres… no son aptos para cuidarlos._

_-Debo recordarle que gane justamente el derecho para adoptar a Sherman, y que conmigo tiene buenas posibilidades para un buen futuro, no entiendo como Sherman pudo hacer algo así, seguro debió haber tenido un motivo._

_-Bueno, la niña lo estaba molestando un poco…_

_-¡Silencio Purdy!-gruño Grunion-¡Es normal que los niños sean crueles, lo que no es normal es que muerdan! Es obvio que se debe a su forma de criarlos, en mi opinión, un can, jamás será un padre apropiado para un niño humano, sea rey o no._

_-Yo llegue a ser rey por mis propios méritos señorita Grunion, así como gane justamente, el derecho a adoptar a Sherman._

_-Y también puede perderlo-Gruinion-Visitaré su casa mañana por la tarde para conducir una investigación, si descubro que usted no es un padre apropiado para Sherman por alguna razón, me encargaré de que Sherman sea retirado de su custodia, permanentemente. Espero que haya quedado claro._

_-Como el agua-Señor Peabody. _

_Esa noche, en el castillo, Peabody había arropado a Sherman, y también, lo había cuestionando sobre el incidente._

_-Lamento haberla mordido señor Peabody, prometo que no lo volveré hacer._

_-Desde luego que no-Peabody-Esta clase de comportamiento es inaceptable, y me extraña de ti, siempre has sido un niño muy pacífico y calmado, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que lo provoco?_

_Sherman suspiro, miro hacia todos lados y finalmente, a su padre._

_-Me dijo perro. _

_Peabody abrió mucho los ojos, luego miro a su hijo, pudo que realmente lo sentía, y no había querido que nada de eso hubiese pasado._

_-Bueno-Peabody-De acuerdo, gracias por decirme._

_Le quito los lentes a Sherman y los puso en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, luego coloco una mano en su cabeza y lo acaricio._

_-Ahora intenta dormir. _

_Luego camino hasta la salida, pero antes, Sherman lo llamo._

_-Lo quiero Señor Peabody._

_-Yo también te tengo un gran afecto Sherman-dijo Peabody volteándolo a ver, luego cerró la puerta._

_Sherman suspiro, apago la vela que iluminaba el cuarto y se acostó. _

_Tal vez Peabody no fuera tan bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero amaba a su hijo, y no iba a dejar que nada, ni nadie, lo apartara de su lado._

…

-¿Por qué no puedo ver al profesor Juan Pablo?-le reprocho Henry a Dora esa noche, en su casa-Es el profe más buena onda.

-Porque es un loco, un vagabundo, un bueno para nada-Dora-No es una buena compañía para ti Henry.

-Pero mama…

-Sin peros jovencito, yo soy tu madre, y sé que es lo mejor para ti, así que lo mejor es que me hagas caso-Dora-Ahora ve a bañarte, a cepillarte los dientes y a la cama.

-¿Sin cenar?

-Hoy no, estas castigado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme desobedecido, no quiero verte otra vez con ese hombre, me obligas a tomar medidas drásticas Henry.

Henry no pudo contenerlo, corrió a su cuarto llorando, abrió la puerta y se echó en la cama, ahí lloro sobre la almohada, ahora se daba cuenta, su madre no lo amaba, parecía que cada decisión que tomaba era solo para perjudicarlo, para hacerlo infeliz, como esas aburridas cenas con sus colegas del trabajo, donde iba el alcalde con su horrible hija, y su horrible amiga, odiaba eso.

Y lo peor, estaba atrapado con ella, hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y apenas tenía siete años, y medio, era horrible, desearía que hubiese alguien que pudiera ayudarlo.

De repente, alguien golpeo la ventana de su cuarto, Henry se levantó, fue a la venta y la abrió, parada afuera, estaba Mabel, ya que la casa era de un solo piso.

-Hola.

-Mabel-Henry-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo ayudarte Henry-Mabel-Vamos obligar a tu madre.

-¿A qué?

-A que deje que veas a Juan Pablo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-En eso necesitamos tu ayuda-Mabel-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a introducirnos en la oficina de tu mama.

-Pero…

-Henry, solo así tú y Juan Pablo podrán estar juntos, sé que lo quieres mucho, verdad.

Henry tardo un poco en contestar, pero finalmente miro a Mabel a los ojos.

-Lo quiero como a un padre, sé que suena raro, pero…

-No, no, es totalmente comprensible-Mabel-Ahora hay que poner nuestro plan en marcha. Ayúdanos a entrar.

…

_Peabody había preparado una cena excelente, cangrejo con concuase de maracuyá y albaca, codorniz bañada en reducción de bayas de negro, una torre de frutas y de poste, pastel nevado._

_Había colocado todos los platillos en el gran comedor, listo para la visita de la señorita Grunion, y de los padres de Penny, la familia Peterson._

_-Wow, ¿es una ocasión especial o algo así?-pregunto Sherman, mirando toda la comida._

_-Podría decirse-Peabody._

_-No, no es mi cumpleaños._

_-No lo es._

_-No es su cumpleaños._

_-Acertaste._

_-No es el día del padre, ¡¿O sí?!-pregunto Sherman preocupado._

_-No, no es el día del padre-dijo el señor Peabody caminando afuera del gran comedor, mientras que Sherman lo estaba siguiendo._

_-¿El rey Tadashi y el príncipe Hiro vendrán a cenar otra vez?_

_-No._

_-Oh, ¿entonces ahora quien viene a cenar?-pregunto Sherman, él y su padre estaban en la puerta del castillo._

_-Solo digamos que si esta velada es un éxito, podremos olvidarnos del asunto de la mordedura, para siempre._

_Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a Penny junto a sus padres, Sherman se sorprendió al verla, mientras que ella le mando una mirada asesina. _

_-¡Los Peterson!-Peabody-Bienvenidos._

_-Literalmente es un perro-dijo Paul, el padre de Penny._

_-¡Paul, más respeto, es el rey!-dijo su esposa, Patty. _

_-No, no hay problema-dijo el señor Peabody muy calmado-Aunque prefiero, canino letrado. _

_Patty se rio forzosamente y luego miro a su esposo._

_-Que gracioso, ¿No es gracioso Paul?-dijo ella dándole un juguetón empujón, pero su esposo no pareció tener expresión alguna-No es muy risueño._

_-Estamos encantados de que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación-Peabody, luego miro a Sherman-¿Verdad, Sherman?_

_Pero Sherman no contesto y miro hacia el otro lado._

_-¿Verdadddd Sherman?-pregunto otra vez su padre, entre dientes._

_-Sí, nos interesa que va a pasar, seguro-Sherman._

_-Saluda a Penny, Sherman-Peabody._

_-Hola Penny-dijo Sherman levantando una mano, sin ánimo. _

_-Hola, Sherman-respondió ella con un tono agresivo. _

_-¿Ahora porque no le muestras a Penny tu colección de minerales Sherman? Estoy seguro que le parecerán… fascinantes._

_Sherman suspiro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

_-Sígueme._

_Penny miro a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza y señalo la dirección que Sherman había tomado, Penny suspiro y siguió a Sherman. _

…

-¡Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-les dijo Henry a Dipper, Mabel y Norman, Henry acababa de abrir la puerta de la oficina de su mama, quien había salido con "un compañero del trabajo" a cenar, por lo que tenían tiempo para revisar la habitación.

-Van a matarnos-Norman.

-Solo si nos atrapan-Mabel.

-Por eso debemos apurarnos-Henry.

-Él tiene razón-Dipper-Revisen todo.

Y así el equipo comenzó a revisar, en el escritorio, abrieron los cajones, había muchos folders, Norman los saco y comenzó a revisar.

-¿Cómo alguien que maneja un hotel tiene tantas cuentas?-Norman.

-Déjame ver eso-dijo Dipper, luego comenzó a revisar los papeles-Son tracciones, y…

-¿Qué?-Norman.

-Esto está mal, muy mal-Dipper-Según esto, la alcaldía cometió un fraude.

-¿Qué?-Norman-¿Cómo?

-Parte del presupuesto para el pueblo, desapareció, y vuelve aparecer aquí-Dipper, le mostro otro papel a Norman.

-Una casa de verano en las Filipinas.

-Grunion, te tenemos-Dipper.

-Pero espera-Norman-Fue demasiado fácil, demasiado, nunca es así de fácil.

-¿Insinúas que tal vez, lo dejo aquí a propósito? Ya sabes, para que lo encontráramos, porque… no sé, es falso.

-Podría ser, digo, ¿Qué hace Dora con esto? Ella maneja este hotel, no el pueblo.

-Bueno-Henry-Mi mama y el alcalde son amigos.

-¿Lo son?-Dipper.

-Sí, he ido a su casa y hemos cenado, el alcalde tiene una horrible hija, es una mimada, y una grosera, creo que tenía otra hija, pero… murió o algo por el estilo.

-Tal vez el alcalde confió en Dora como para darle esto-Dipper.

-¿Tú crees?-Norman.

-Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo-Dipper.

…

_Sherman y Penny estaban en el cuarto del primero, Penny estaba mirando por la ventana y Sherman una pared, luego, la puerta se abrió y Peabody entro._

_-¿Todo en orden?-pregunto._

_Penny respondió sacando la lengua, mientras que Sherman camino hasta su padre._

_-¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a venir?-le pregunto._

_-Porque no quería que te preocuparas._

_Sherman puso cara de enojado, y cerró ambos puños._

_-Muy bien, porque no quería oír tus protestas._

_-¡Gracias por su honestidad!-grito Sherman._

_-De nada._

_-¡No sé qué quiere que hagamos aquí, ella me odio!_

_-Compártele tus intereses, cuéntale anécdotas._

_-Señor Peabody, ¡Yo la odio! _

_-Sherman, toda relación comienza con cierto grado de conflicto, y evoluciona hasta convertirse en algo más intenso._

_Sherman no comprendió las palabras de su padre._

_-Haz que funcione-finalizo su padre, cerrando la puerta del cuarto. _

_Luego Sherman, tratando de cumplir la promesa de su padre, volteo a ver a Penny, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue rápidamente callado por Penny._

_-Ni, siquiera, lo pienses._

_Abajo, el Señor Peabody estaba tocando el piano a Patty y a Paul, Patty estaba asombrada, pero Paul no tanto. _

_-¡Oh Peabody, eso fue asombroso! Verdad que si Paul-dijo Patty._

_-Soy más de flamenco-dijo él._

_Entonces Peabody saco su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, perfectamente. _

_-¿Y a ver gaitas? _

_-Diliyiyú._

_También._

_-Zicál. _

_También._

_-Tambores._

_Igual._

_-Quirófano._

_No hay problema._

_-Bongo._

_Pan comido._

_-Cierra musical._

_Hasta un niño chiquito. _

_-¿Sabes qué?-dijo Paul después de un rato-Esto fue fabuloso, pero una completa pérdida de tiempo, llamaré a Penny y nos iremos a casa…._

_Paul se levantó del sillón, pero luego sus rodillas se doblaron, se llevó una mano a la espalda y grito de dolor._

_-¿Estás bien Paul? –pregunto Peabody. _

_-Estoy… bien…-dijo Paul._

_-Le pasa cuando esta tenso-dijo su esposa, quien estaba a su lado._

_-Si me permites-Peabody._

_-¡Aléjate de mí Peabody! ¡Apártate, necesito tracción!_

_-Confía en mi Paul, he hecho esto cientos de veces-dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de él. _

_Peabody comenzó hacerle un masaje extremadamente doloroso a Paul, pero después, se levantó del sillón, como un hombre nuevo._

_-Peabody-dijo Paul-Que bien me siento._

_Se sobo un codo._

_-Me siento excelente-dijo tomando a su esposa en brazos._

_-Peabody es un milagro-dijo ella mirando al rey._

_Luego los dos se pusieron a bailar mientras que Peabody sonría triunfantemente. _

_Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Sherman, el chico trataba de llevarse bien con Penny, quien no estaba poniendo nada de su parte. _

_-¿Sabes Penny? Si trataras, tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien._

_-Oh si, por supuesto-dijo la rubia sarcásticamente –Tu y yo jamás seremos amigos, ¿sabes porque?_

_-Porque eres un perro-dijo ella poniéndose de pie, y empujándolo-¡Y yo jamás seré amiga de un perro! _

_Antes de que Sherman pudiera responder, pisadas se escucharon afuera de la ventana, Sherman y Penny se quedaron sorprendidos, Sherman camino hasta la ventana, luego abrió la ventana, afuera había una cuerda y de ella, descendió un hombre, vestido completamente de negro, usando una máscara de lobo, aterrizo en la ventana, Sherman grito y retrocedió._

_El hombre desvaino una espada, y amenazo a Sherman con ella, pero Penny, rápidamente, tomo un libro y se lo lanzo, el hombre lo rebano antes de que lo golpeara, pero les dio el tiempo suficiente a Sherman y a Penny para salir del cuarto, gritando. _

_Mientras tanto, en el estudio, Peabody, Patty y Paul escucharon los gritos de los niños._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-Patty._

_De repente, algo rompió una ventana y aterrizo en el suelo, era una botella de vidrio, en su interior había contenido liquido altamente inflamable, y un paño en llamas, así que cuando la botella se había roto, las llamas habían hecho contacto con el líquido, el fuego se alzó y los tres presentes retrocedieron. Luego más botellas fueron lanzadas, y pronto, el cuarto estaba en llamas._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí._

_Los tres salieron del cuarto, luego corrieron hacia el cuarto de Sherman, ahí, se encontraron con los dos niños que habían salido a tiempo._

_-¡Señor Peabody!-Sherman._

_-¡Sherman, Penny!-dijo el señor Peabody. _

_-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Sherman._

_De repente, la puerta que había al final del pasillo se abrió, la señorita Grunion estaba caminando hacia ellos, mientras que a su lado estaban dos soldados, disfrazados de lobos, ambos tenían espadas en sus manos._

_-Señorita Grunion-Peabody._

_-De hecho prefiero, reina Grunion-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-Ya veo lo que pasa-Peabody-Está tratando de apoderarse de mi reino._

_-Y de su hijo, recuerde lo que le dije ayer, un can jamás será un buen rey, ni un buen padre, por lo que esto es lo mejor para todos, para su hijo, para su reino._

_-¡No!-dijo Sherman dando un paso adelante-¡El señor Peabody es un excelente padre, y un excelente rey!_

_-Ni siquiera trates d defenderlo Sherman, esto es lo mejor, créeme, ahora, ¡Matadlo! _

_Los dos soldados caminaron hasta el, Peabody dio una paso hacia el frente, el soldado trato de rebanarlo, pero el señor Peabody lo esquivo, paso por debajo de sus piernas, luego escalo su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, le dio un golpe en el cuello, el hombre perdió el equilibrio, comenzó a toser, se estaba ahogando, luego Peabody tomo su espada, el otro soldado lo ataco pero Peabody evito su ataque con la espada, luego se batieron a duelo, el señor Peabody logro desarmarlo y herirlo en el brazo, el hombre se puso contra la pared, sabía que había sido derrotado, pero solo para estar seguro, Peabody le dio un cabezazo, el hombre quedo desmayado, luego Peabody volteo a ver a Grunion, quien estaba sonriendo._

_-Voy a defender a mi reino y a mi hijo de usted, sin importar el costo-dijo el apuntándole con la espada._

_-Oh, entonces que así sea-dijo Grunion alzando una mano, de ella, salió una bola de fuego._

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ese movimiento._

_-Esta vez tengo nuevos trucos-luego lanzo la bola contra Peabody, el cual logro destruirla con su espada, pero ahora, el arma ardía, por lo que el can tuvo que soltarla, aulló de dolor._

_-¡Papa!-grito Sherman corriendo a su lado, Grunion rio y alzo la otra mano, Sherman entonces, como si lo hubiesen empujado, salió volando hacia atrás, aterrizo en el suelo y se deslizo unos metros._

_-¡Sherman!-grito Peabody._

_-Ni siquiera puedes protegerlo-dijo Grunion, luego, extendiendo su mano hacia Peabody, lo hizo volar hacia atrás, como a su hijo, llego a la misma distancia que Sherman-¿Lo ves? ¡Ahora, póstrate ante tu nueva reina!_

_-Jamás me postrare ante usted-Peabody._

_-Oh, claro que lo harás-Grunion._

_Pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, Paul y Patty se pusieron en su camino._

_-¡No dejaremos que lo lastimes!-Patty._

_-¡Peabody, toma a Sherman y Penny, váyanse!-dijo Paul, empujando a Penny hacia ellos._

_-Pero Paul…_

_-¡Hazlo!-demando Paul._

_Peabody asintió, se puso de pie y ayudo a levantar a Sherman._

_-Esto no termina aquí Grunion-le dijo Peabody, luego él y los dos niños se echaron a correr en la dirección opuesta._

_-¡No mires atrás Penny!-le grito su madre._

_-Que dulce-Grunion-Que tontos…_

…

-Señorita Dora, tenemos que hablar con usted-dijo Dipper, él y Norman habían interceptado a Dora enfrente de la escuela, antes de que sonara el timbre para salir.

Dora volteo a verlos sorprendida.

-Dipper, Norman, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Queremos, que deje que su hijo conviva con el maestro Juan Pablo-Dipper-Él es un buen hombre, y Henry lo admira mucho, además, esto le haría muy bien al chico.

-Oh, bueno, escuchen me bien, yo, soy la única que decide cómo educar a mi hijo, y yo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Dipper la interrumpió.

-Creo que le conviene escucharnos a nosotros, ¿reconoce esto?

Dipper le mostro los documentos que habían encontrado en su oficina, Dora los vio sorprendida y aterrada, miro a Dipper fijamente.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que demuestra, es un gran fraude, y usted y el alcalde podrían ir a prisión-Dipper.

-Pero…

-Oh, podría escucharnos-Norman.

Dora suspiro, miro al suelo y luego a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Primero, que devuelvan el dinero, es para el pueblo, no para una estúpida casa de verano-Dipper.

-Segundo, deje que Henry conviva con Juan Pablo, es un buen hombre, y Henry lo admira-Norman-Para él es una figura paterna, un amigo, tal vez lo que más necesita.

-Y tercera, no mencione esto a nadie-Dipper-Si cumple con nuestro trato, no llevaremos esto a las autoridades, oh y no trate de sacarnos del mapa, porque si algo nos pasa, esto llegara a las personas indicadas, oh si, lo hará, y no será bonito, ni para usted, ni para el alcalde.

-¿Tenemos un trato?

Dora abrió mucho la boca, luego el cerro, miro con odio a los dos jóvenes.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos a su manera, por ahora-dijo Dora-Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Luego se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la escuela, Dipper y Norman intercambiaron miradas, luego se rieron.

-Se la creyó-Norman.

-Si-Dipper-Pero lo bueno es… que dejará que Henry vea a Juan Pablo, Sherman a Peabody.

-Sí, es lo que importa- Norman-Padre e hijo.

-Vamos, hay que festejar-Dipper-Yo invito la comida.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, las clases habían terminado, y Sherman fue el primero en salir, la última clase del día había sido química, pero no quería ver a Juan Pablo por más tiempo, las palabras de su madre habían sido claras, por lo que en cuanto escucho el timbre, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, estaba caminando hacia la salida, cuando en el pasillo, se encontró con su madre.

-Mama-Henry.

-Escucha, Henry-dijo su madre, lo más calmada que pudo-Creo que… exageré un poco ayer, creo que… tú y Juan Pablo… si deberían pasar un rato… juntos.

Henry parpadeo en sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… estuve reflexionando, y creo que es lo correcto-Dora-Necesitas una figura paterna después de todo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Henry emocionado.

-Sí.

-¡Genial!-grito Henry-¡Llegaré tarde a casa hoy mama, no me esperes!

Luego se echó a correr hacia el salón de clases, la sonrisa del rostro de Dora desapareció, cerro los puños y se mordió un labio, tanto que sangro, la habían superado, había sido una tonta al pensar que nadie sería tan valiente, y estúpido, como para allanar su oficina, pues alguien lo había hecho, y ahora, iban a pagar, era hora de hablar con el alcalde, había que castigar a ciertos individuos.

Mientras tanto, todos los alumnos habían abandonado el salón, por lo que el profesor Juan Pablo había comenzado a guardar sus cosas, cuando de repente, Henry entro.

-¡Profesor Juan Pablo!-Henry.

-Henry-dijo el sorprendido-No deberías estar aquí, tu madre…

-No, todo está bien, mi mama ha dicho que está bien que yo me quede hasta tarde por clases extras-dijo Henry caminando hasta el escritorio.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de parecer?

-No lo sé, pero no importa, ahora podemos hacer todos los experimentos que hemos querido, ¿no es genial?

El profesor Juan Pablo sonrió, era la primera buena noticia que escuchaba en mucho tiempo, por fin, se sentía completo de nuevo.

-Bueno, no podemos adelantarnos en temas, ya que solo estamos tú y yo, pero creo que tengo unos viejos libros en mi casa, podríamos checar y ver si algún experimento te gusta.

-Sí, eso sería excelente.

-Si Henry, lo será.

…

_Peabody, Sherman y Penny habían logrado escapar por las coladeras del pueblo, ahora estaban en el bosque, encima de una colina, donde podían ver todo el pueblo, del castillo, salía humo, y se podían ver a miles de soldados entrar al reino._

_-No-dijo Penny cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos._

_-Nuestro hogar-Sherman._

_Peabody miro, con horror, como las fuerzas de Grunion habían tomado su reino, y el, no podía hacer nada para defenderlo, los superaban en número y… Grunion era una bruja, no había forma de derrotarla, al menos no solos, Peabody se juró que encontraría alguien que lo ayudara a derrotar a Grunion, y a retomar su reino, lo juro._

_Pero antes, tenía que poner a Sherman y a Penny en un lugar seguro._

_-Síganme-Peabody-Tenemos que buscar refugio._

_Dio una vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Sherman lo detuvo tomándolo de una pata._

_-Señor Peabody, ¿Qué está haciendo?_

_-Tenemos que buscar un refugio, Sherman, Grunion tiene magia, magia oscura, y un ejército, no podremos derrotarla solos._

_-Pero, mis padres-Penny._

_-Los salvaremos Penny-Peabody-Pero no hoy, necesitamos ayuda, solos, lograremos que nos maten, síganme._

_Y así, Peabody soltó a Sherman, y camino de nuevo, Sherman y Penny intercambiaron miradas, luego vieron de nuevo a Peabody finalmente, caminaron detrás de él, era una noche triste. _

_En el castillo, Grunion miraba el reino, el reino que había conquistado, no podría estar más feliz, había derrotado y humillado a Peabody, y ahora su reino era de ella, Grunion pensaba en lo maravillosa que era la vida._

_-Veo que te estas divirtiendo querida-dijo una voz detrás de ella, Grunion se volteó para ver a un hombre, muy grande y musculoso, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho, usaba una capa hecha con la piel de un oso negro y el gorro era la cabeza del animal, también llevaba una armadura en todo el cuerpo-Felicidades._

_-Bueno, nunca hubiera podido haberlo hecho sin ti, Sangilak, tus fuerzas son muy útiles, superaron al ejercito de Peabody, y esos trucos mágicos, son de mucha utilidad._

_-No me lo agradezcas querida-dijo Sangilak caminando hasta ella, luego se puso a su lado y admiro el reino-Ahora, todo es tuyo._

_-Si-Grunion-Soy una mujer de palabra Sangilak, ahora yo te ayudare con tu problema, de osos._

_-Eso me gusta-dijo Sangilak volteando a verla-Un perro, jamás será un padre para un niño._

_-Así como un oso jamás será hermano para un hombre._

_Y entonces, se besaron, luego los dos se separaron y miraron hacia el frente, sí que tenían muchos planes en mente… _


	6. Dragón y Oso

_-No soy uno de ellos-dijo Hipo tirando el casco, ya se había desecho del cuchillo y del escudo, ahora solo estaba el, frente a La Pesadilla Monstruosa._

_El dragón miro el casco y luego a Hipo, no sabía exactamente lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo, mientras que Estoico se incorporó de su asiento, desde la entrada al ring, Astrid miro preocupada a la muchedumbre, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros ofendidos._

_-Detengan la pelea-dijo Estoico._

_-¡No!-se apresuró a decir Hipo, miro a su padre con severidad, luego de nuevo al dragón-Necesito que todos vean esto. _

_Puso su mano a pocos centímetros del hocico del dragón, el reptil comenzó a olfatear la mano humana._

_-No son lo que creemos-continuo Hipo, mientras su mano se acercaba más al dragón-No tenemos que matarlos._

_La conexión estaba hecha, el dragón sabía que podía confiar en Hipo, este era el momento, hora de demostrarles a todos que la violencia era innecesaria, pero…_

_-¡He dicho que detengan la pelea!-grito Estoico mientras golpeaba con su martillo los barrotes del ring._

_Esto asusto al dragón, la conexión se perdió y La Pesadilla trato de morder a Hipo, pero por suerte pudo esquivarla a tiempo, Hipo se echó a correr y el dragón disparo su aliento de fuego contra él, Hipo apenas pudo escapar de las llamas, dejo escapar un grito, fue tan fuerte que, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Chimuelo pudo escucharlo._

_El Furia Nocturna estaba dormido, pero en cuanto escucho los gritos de su amigo, se levantó, sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta las paredes de piedra y comenzó a escalarlas, tal vez no podía volar, pero haría lo que fuera por defender a su amigo, aferro sus garras a las piedras, luego se impulsó hacia arriba, no se daría por vencido hasta asegurarse de que Hipo estaba a salvo. _

_En el ring, Hipo estaba huyendo del dragón, Astrid había tomado un hacha y había forzado la reja que daba paso al ring, había conseguido abrirla apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar. _

_Hipo había tratado de tomar un escudo, pero el dragón se lo había arrebatado antes de que pudiera agarrarlo._

_-¡Hipo!-grito Astrid asustada, rápidamente tomo un martillo y lo arrojo a la Pesadilla, le dio en la cara y el reptil cayo, pero rápidamente se incorporó, miro a Astrid y comenzó a perseguirla._

_Estoico había llegado, rápidamente abrió la reja del ring._

_-¡Por aquí, rápido!-los dos adolescentes corrieron hacia la salida, Astrid logro llegar pero antes de que Hipo pudiera cruzar, el dragón disparo de nuevo, impidiendo el paso de Hipo, quien cayó al suelo y comenzó a retroceder, pero la Pesadilla le salto encima y lo encerró en su enorme garra._

_"¡Dioses, ahora sí, este es mi fin!" pensó Hipo._

_Pero justo en ese momento…_

_Se escuchó un disparo y toda la arena se llenó de humo, La Pesadilla Monstruosa grito de dolor y quito su garra de Hipo, Chimuelo estaba encima de La Pesadilla, mordiéndola, trato de quitárselo de encima pero su cuello no era lo suficientemente largo, intento rodar por el suelo pero tampoco funciono, Chimuelo no lo soltaba._

_La Pesadilla se tiró de espaldas y Chimuelo se soltó, la Pesadilla aprovechó para morderle una pata delantera, pero Chimuelo logro soltarse y lo empujo para atrás, la Pesadilla salió volando y cayo, se puso en dos patas rápidamente y le gruño a Chimuelo, pero él le gruño aún más fuerte, La Pesadilla trataba de atacar a Hipo de nuevo, pero Chimuelo no se lo permitía, le cerraba el paso, le lanzaba mordidas y puñetazos, era obvio que no dejaría que lastimara a su amigo, La Pesadilla sabía que era una batalla perdida, por lo que retrocedió._

_Chimuelo miro hacia todos lados enojado, luego miro a Hipo, su mirada se suavizo al comprobar que su amigo estaba a salvo, pero este se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia él, luego comenzó a empujarle la cabeza._

_"¿Qué te pasa? Acabo de salvarte la vida y quieres que me vaya, que malagradecido eres Hipo" pensó Chimuelo._

_-Tienes que salir de aquí amigo-todos los espectadores habían saltado al ring, y se dirigían hacia Chimuelo-¡Vamos vete, vete!_

_-¡No voy a dejarte solo!-le dijo Chimuelo a Hipo en dragonés. _

_Estoico miraba furioso al dragón, tomo un hacha de la pared y corrió hacia Chimuelo, el dragón pensó que quería atacar a Hipo._

_-¡No! ¡Papa no va a lastimarte!-grito Hipo en cuanto vio a su padre._

_Chimuelo corrió hacia Estoico, varios vikingos quisieron atacarlo, pero Chimuelo los derribo a todos, luego salto encima de Estoico, los dos rodaron por el suelo, hasta que se detuvieron, Chimuelo estaba encima de Estoico, el había soltado su hacha y estaba indefenso. Chimuelo se preparaba para disparar._

_-¡No!-grito Hipo, Chimuelo se contuvo y volteo a ver a Hipo._

_Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, un vikingo golpeo a Chimuelo, atontándolo, luego el hermano de Estoico se lo quitó de encima, y lo derribo en el suelo, luego más vikingos se subieron encima de él, era demasiado peso para Chimuelo._

_-¡No, no lo lastimen!-grito Hipo, trato de correr hacia ellos pero Astrid lo detuvo._

_Estoico de puso de pie, y miro a Chimuelo, luego a Hipo._

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!-grito Estoico._

_-Papa, lo puedo explicar, él es Chimuelo, el…_

_-¡¿Cómo que Chimuelo?!-gruño Estoico._

_-Ese es su nombre, su nombre es Chimuelo, no demonio._

_-¿Chimuelo? ¡Chimuelo! ¡Le das nombre a las bestias que combatimos!_

_-¡Ellos no son los monstruos que creíamos papa, eso era lo que estaba tratando de explicar!_

_Entonces, Estoico comenzó a unir los pedazos._

_-Dioses… Todo en el entrenamiento de dragones, fue una mentira…_

_-Papa, si me dejarás explicártelo… Solo, no lastimes a Chimuelo, por favor-dijo Hipo mirando a Chimuelo._

_-¡¿El dragón es lo que te importa?! No las personas que por poco asesina-grito Estoico._

_-¡Solo estaba tratando de protegerme!-Hipo._

_-¿¡Protegerte?! ¡Esa bestia no tiene corazón!-grito alguien de la multitud._

_-No, no, se equivocan, todos ustedes-dijo Hipo-Y puedo demostrárselos._

_-No vas a demostrar nada Hipo-Estoico-Este dragón debe morir. _

_Estoico acepto el hacha que uno de los vikingos le estaba ofreciendo, luego comenzó a caminar hasta Chimuelo._

_-¡No, papa, por favor!_

_Hipo trato de correr hacia ellos, pero Astrid lo detuvo._

_-¡Déjame ir Astrid! ¡Déjame!_

_Chimuelo vio a Hipo, y vio lo desesperado que estaba._

_-No voy a dejarte solo amigo, no voy a dejarte solo, nunca._

_Usando todas sus fuerzas, Chimuelo se levantó, tirando a todos los vikingos de su espalda, luego, con su cola hizo que Estoico cayera, luego corrió hacia Hipo, quien empujo a Astrid y corrió hacia su amigo._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora._

_Se subió a Chimuelo lo más rápido que pudo, Chimuelo disparo una bola de plasma hacia el techo, abriendo un agujero, Hipo volteo a ver a su padre por última vez. _

_-Papa-dijo._

_-No, tú no eres mi hijo-Estoico, no volteo a verlo, el corazón de Hipo se detuvo._

_-No…_

_-¡TU NO ERES MI HIJO!-grito Estoico con todas sus fuerzas, Hipo se congelo, pero Chimuelo no, le mando una última mirada asesina a Estoico, luego se elevó hasta salir por el agujero que había hecho, para después comenzar a volar._

_-Vámonos-dijo Hipo llorando, luego hundió su cabeza en Chimuelo-Vámonos lo más lejos que podamos de aquí._

…

De vuelta en "El Palacio Rosa", Dipper, Mabel y Norman estaban sentados en el sofá, repasando la lista.

-Bueno, no sabemos si Sherman o Peabody han recobrado la memoria, pero al menos están juntos-Mabel.

-Sí, pero eso no nos ayuda a resolver el problema de las chicas-Dipper.

-No-Norman-Creo que deberíamos volver a buscar quien es quien y luego actuar.

-Sí, parece lo mejor-dijo Dipper revisando la lista, que estaba así:

_Valeria-Bombón._

_Esperanza-Burbuja._

_Hope-Bellota._

_Juan Pablo-Señor Peabody._

_Henry-Sherman._

_Dora-Grunion._

-Bien, no es muy larga pero tenemos algo-Dipper.

De repente, alguien llamo a la puerta, Norman se puso de pie y fue abrirla, ahí, estaba Dora parada, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señorita Dora-dijo Norman.

-Buenas tardes caballeros-dijo ella con un falso tono de amabilidad-Lamento mucho hacer esto, pero tengo que pedirles que recojan sus cosas, y se retiren de mi hotel.

-Sí, ya la veníamos venir-dijo Norman-Dipper, pásame mi mochila.

Dipper se la lanzo y Norman la atrapo con ambas manos, mientras que Mabel y Dipper también se ponían de pie y tomaban sus mochilas, sabían que Dora no los iba a dejar quedarse después de lo que había pasado con Henry, así que esperaban el momento en que Dora los corriera, y había llegado.

-Dejamos todo como estaba-dijo Norman saliendo, pero antes, Dora lo llamo otra vez.

-¿Se va sin su rembolso?

-¿Rembolso?-pregunto Norman, volteando a verla.

-Sí, es su dinero después de todo-Dora-Tenían dos meses apartados, ¿ya lo olvidaron?

-No-Norman.

-Bien, vamos a la recepción, y les daré su dinero, después, no quiero verlos en mi hotel nunca más, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Como el agua-Dipper.

…

_Hipo y Chimuelo habían estado vagando por tres días, se habían detenido a descansar en tierras deshabitadas, lo malo es que no habían encontrado comida, solo agua, así se habían mantenido dos días vivos, pero al tercero decidieron que no podían seguir así, por lo que su próxima parada fue en Las Tierras Salvajes, Hipo había leído que ahí había animales y plantas comestibles, solo hacía falta saber dónde encontrarlos, y justamente, los dos amigos habían encontrado un campamento humano, Hipo había visto que colgaban canastas llenas de pescado en los árboles, él y Chimuelo estaban escondidos en unos arbustos, en frente de ellos acababan de colgar una canasta, Chimuelo estaba impaciente, pero Hipo lo mantenía bajo control._

_-Espera, tiene que estar despejado._

_Después de que los hombres se fueran, Hipo salió lentamente y miro hacia ambos lados, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie._

_-Chimuelo quédate ahí-dijo, luego camino hasta el árbol, comenzó a desamarrar el nudo-Odio hacer esto, pero-miro a Chimuelo-No moriremos por hambre._

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de desamarrar el nudo, alguien lo golpeo con un palo de madera e Hipo cayó al suelo, vio estrellas por un momento pero luego la vista regreso a la normalidad, entonces vio que no lo habían golpeado con un palo, sino que con el mango de una lanza, y ahora la punta estaba apuntando a su garganta._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el hombre que sostenía la lanza, tenía el cabello de color negro, sus ojos eran cafés y en el cuello llevaba una piedra con la forma de un oso._

_-Escucha-Hipo-Yo…_

_Chimuelo salió de los arbustos gritando, el hombre se sorprendió, quito la lanza del cuello Hipo y retrocedió._

_-¡Un dragón!-dijo asombrado._

_Chimuelo estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el hombre, pero Hipo lo detuvo._

_-¡No, Chimuelo, no!-dijo poniéndose entre Chimuelo y el hombre-Solo estaba defendiendo su comida._

_Entonces el hombre examino a Hipo con la mirada, Hipo no tenía la mejor presentación, su ropa estaba sucia y rota de algunas partes, olía mal y era obvio que se estaba muriendo de hambre, los ojos del hombre se llenaron de compasión, y de duda._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sin comer?-pregunto._

_-Tres días-dijo Hipo cansado-Lo siento, no queríamos robarte, pero no teníamos opción, cómo pudiste notar, nos morimos de hambre._

_El hombre clavo la lanza en el suelo, en el lado derecho de su pantalón tenía pegada una bolsa pequeña de piel, la abrió y luego saco una fina torta de color, marrón rojizo, se la ofreció a Hipo._

_-Torta de salmón-dijo-Es una buena comida, en especial en invierno, es salmón seco machacado con grasa de ciervo y bayas de enebro._

_Hipo tomo la torta y la mordió, sabia rica y salada con un regusto aromático, el hombre saco otra y se la ofreció a Chimuelo, quien miraba al hombre desconfiado, pero aun así, devoro la torta de un bocado, luego sonrió._

_-Gracias-dijo Hipo._

_-No hay problema, ¿de dónde son?_

_-De-dijo Hipo mirando al suelo-De ninguna parte._

_-Oh, qué mal._

_-Sí._

_Hubo un incómodo silencio, en el cual, Hipo aprovecho para comerse la torta._

_-Bueno-dijo el hombre-Tal vez puedan quedarse aquí._

_-No queremos ser un problema-Hipo._

_-No hay ningún problema-dijo el hombre sonriendo, luego miro a Chimuelo-El…_

_-Él es pacífico, no te preocupes-Hipo-Se llama Chimuelo._

_-Muy bien, Chimuelo, mi nombre es Kenai._

_-El mío es Hipo._

_-Hipo…_

_-Créeme no es el peor nombre de dónde vengo._

_-No quiero imaginarme el peor, bueno, Hipo, tal vez puedan quedarse aquí, en La Tribu del Espíritu, pero tendríamos que preguntárselo a nuestra líder, Tanana._

_-¿Seguro?-Hipo-¿No seriamos un problema?_

_-Bueno, solo, Chimuelo tendría que… ya sabes._

_-El no causará problemas-Hipo-Él es mi amigo, y si él no puede quedarse, tampoco yo._

_-No, no, está bien, puede quedarse contigo, siempre y cuando…_

_-El no causará problemas._

_-De acuerdo-Kenai-Te entiendo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te entiendo, yo… también cree un lazo muy especial con un animal._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Oh si, te sorprenderías de como resultaron las cosas-Kenai-Creo que tú también tienes tu historia._

_-Vaya que la tengo-Hipo._

_-Bueno, ahora vamos, Tanana no se encuentra lejos._

_-No creo que sea buena idea._

_-No seas tímido, vamos, ¿Quién sabe? Podrías conseguir un hogar aquí._

…

Dipper, Mabel y Norman estaban en la calle, literalmente, lo único bueno era que no llevaban tanto equipaje, solo sus mochilas, eso y que habían conseguido novecientos cincuenta dólares en el rembolso, nada mal.

-Debimos agregar una clausula más a nuestro contracto-Norman.

-Si, como que no nos corriera del hotel-Dipper.

-Bueno, ahora podemos vivir como vagabundos-Mabel-Durmiendo bajo las estrellas.

-No, no, no esa idea no es viable-Dipper-Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos.

Y como por arte de magia, Erik, el chico con el que Dipper había chocado en la cafetería, apareció caminando, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, y un suéter de color verde, vio al grupo y se sorprendió.

-Vaya-Erik-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Oh nada, simplemente le tendimos una trampa a la señora Dora para que dejara que su hijo conviviera con su maestro favorito, y por eso nos sacó de su hotel-Mabel.

-Algo seriecita esa señora-Erik.

-Demasiado-Dipper.

-¿Y no tienen donde quedarse?-Erik.

-No-Norman-Supongo que ahora somos vagabundos.

Erik se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No, de eso nada, miren, tengo un amigo que vive a las afueras del pueblo, en el bosque, no tiene familia, pero es buena onda, tal vez él pueda darles un refugio.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-Norman.

-Porque es un buen amigo mío-Erik-Es leñador, y él es el que me consigue la madera para mi trabajo, soy carpintero.

-Un dúo ideal-Dipper-¿Crees que nos recibirá bajo su techo?

-Bueno, vamos a preguntarle-Erik.

…

_Kenai había conducido a Hipo a través de su aldea, a su alrededor había tiendas, perros guardianes, y fogatas, los miembros de la tribu miraban asombrados a Chimuelo, y asustados, algunos habían tratado de sacar sus lanzas, pero Kenai los había tranquilizado, mientras que Hipo había tranquilizado a Chimuelo, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, la jefa de la tribu, Tanana, una mujer adulta, con el cabello blanco como la nieve, se había acercado._

_-Kenai-dijo-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?_

_-Él es Hipo, y él es su dragón Chimuelo-Kenai-No tienen un hogar y están…_

_-Desesperados me parece una exageración-Hipo-Pero puedes usarla si gustas._

_Mientras tanto, varios niños se habían acercado a Chimuelo, lo habían visto asombrados y fascinados, Chimuelo los vio igual de fascinado, lentamente, los niños se acercaron a él, y lo tocaron, algunos retrocedieron juguetonamente al sentir la piel escamosa de Chimuelo, pero luego lo habían vuelto a tocar, Chimuelo parecía no tener ningún problema, por lo que los pequeños comenzaron a jugar con él, Hipo lo vio y sonrió, al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo._

_-Bueno-Tanana-Veo que Chimuelo no ha tardado en hacer amigos, Hipo, ¿no te gustaría pasar a mi tienda para hablar?_

_Hipo no quería entrar, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, por lo que termino asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Genial-Tanana-Kenai, ¿gustas acompañarnos?_

_-Seguro-Kenai._

_Luego Tanana los dirigió hacia una tienda, pero antes, dos hombres grandes, y un niño pequeño, aparecieron, Hipo supuso que eran los hermanos de Kenai._

_-Kenai-dijo el que parecía ser el mayor-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Su nombre es Hipo-dijo Kenai-El…_

_-No tengo hogar-Hipo._

_-Que mal._

_Entonces el niño pequeño se acercó a Hipo, quien quedo sorprendido por el parentesco que tenía con Kenai, la única diferencia entre ellos era que el niño era más moreno que Kenai, y obviamente, la estatura, él no tenía ninguna piedra con forma de animal en su cuello, a diferencia de los tres hombres._

_-¿Entonces vas a vivir en la aldea?-pregunto inocentemente el niño._

_-Aun no lo sé pequeño-dijo Hipo._

_Luego la vista del niño se fijó en Chimuelo._

_-¡Wow!-dijo, luego corrió hacia el-¡Un dragón, uno de verdad! ¡Mira Kenai!_

_-Si Koda, ya lo vi-Kenai, luego se dirigió a Hipo-Él es Koda, mi hermanito, y ellos son Sitka y Denahi, mis hermanos._

_-Mucho gusto-dijo Hipo haciendo una reverencia._

_-El placer es nuestro-dijeron Sitka y Denahi, haciendo una reverencia también._

_-Ahora, creo que tienen una plática con Tanana-Sitka._

_-Si-dijo Kenai-Hipo, sígueme, vigilen que Koda no se mate en lo que estamos adentro._

_-Haremos lo mejor que podamos-Denahi._

_Luego Kenai e Hipo entraron en la tienda de Tanana._

…

Erik había conducido a los tres hacia el bosque, luego hacia una casa que, como había dicho, estaba muy alejada del pueblo, y estaba hecha completamente de madera, afuera, estaba estacionada una camioneta roja.

-¿Tu amigo vive solo en el bosque?-Dipper.

-Sí, tuvo un problema con el dueño…

-¿Dueño de qué?-Dipper.

-Dueño de casi todos los locales y casas del pueblo, Thompson.

-¿Es un tipo malo?

-Un hijo de puta-Erik-Si no le pagas la renta a tiempo, te sacará a patadas, no hay forma de persuadirlo, es un monstruo, lo malo es que tengo que verle la cara cada comienzo de mes.

-¿Y tu amigo?-Norman.

-Se hartó de él, le grito una palabrota de las buenas en la cara, abandono su trabajo, vino aquí al bosque, lo ayude a construirse su casa y vive aquí desde entonces.

-¿No es algo demente?-Dipper.

-Hay veces en que digo que perdió la cabeza-Erik.

-¿Y otras veces?-Mabel.

-Otras veces recuerdo a Thompson y lo entiendo-Erik-Vamos.

Luego, el grupo camino hasta la casa, Erik toco a la puerta, abrió un hombre adulto, tenía el pelo de color negro, los ojos rasgados y la nariz ancha, vestía una camisa roja y unos pantalones de color negro.

-¡Erik!-dijo-Que gusto verte, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

-Zayne, ellos son Dipper, Norman y Mabel, son nuevos en el pueblo y los corrieron del hotel.

-Oh, ¿y eso porque?

-Desafiaron a la novia de Thompson.

Los ojos de Zayne se abrieron en sorpresa, luego miro a los tres acompañantes.

-¿Hicieron qué?

-Extorsionamos a Dora-Mabel.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Zayne.

-Y necesitan donde quedarse-Zayne.

Dipper, Norman y Mabel asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Pasen!-dijo moviéndose para dejarlos pasar-Cualquiera que enfrente a esa perra puede quedarse en mi casa.

Los cuatro entraron, la casa era sencilla, pero agradable, Zayne los condujo hasta la sala, había tres sillones y una mesa en el centro, debajo de ella había una alfombra de color rojo, al lado del sillón que estaba contra la pared había dos muebles, uno de ellos tenía un florero encima, por encima del sofá, había un cuadro de una montaña, detrás de ella, estaban las luces boreales. Todos tomaron asiento.

-Como verán, mi amigo admira a todos los que se atreven a enfrentar a Thompson, y a su novia Dora-Erik.

-¿Qué esperabas?-Zayne-Son peores que los cuervos.

-En efecto-Dipper-No encontramos a Dora nada agradable.

-Y recen porque nunca tengan que conocer a Thompson-Zayne-¿Gustan algo de tomar?

-Si-dijeron Dipper, Norman y Mabel.

Entonces Zayne se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, mientras que Erik volteo a ver a los invitados.

-Y como pueden ver, mi querido amigo siente cierto odio por todo lo relacionado con Thompson.

-Ese tipo debe ser de verdad monstruoso-Norman.

-Lo es-dijo Zayne regresando, en una mano llevaba dos latas de Coca Cola, en la otra tenía tres latas, las coloco en la mesa y luego se sentó.

-Bueno, si te obliga a vivir en el bosque debe ser muy malo-Norman.

-La vida aquí no es tan mala-dijo Zayne tomando una lata, la abrió y dio un trago-Es muy tranquila.

-¿Vives solo? Aquí-Mabel.

-Sí, no es tan malo-Zayne-Nunca tuve hermanos, hubiera querido tener uno… pero no, soy yo nada más.

-¿Y no es aburrido?

-Paso mucho tiempo en el bosque recolectando leña, y luego me doy una vuelta por el refugio de animales.

-¿También trabajas ahí?-Norman.

-Sí, martes, jueves y fines de semana.

-Increíble-Norman.

-Gracias, deberías venir, tienes cara de que te gusten los animales.

-Bueno-Norman-Me gusta ayudarlos.

-¿Sabes? La última vez que vi nos faltaba una mano, ¿Por qué no vienes? Podríamos contratarte como ayudante.

-¿A mí?-Norman.

-Sí, no nos vendrías mal.

-Lo pensare-dijo Norman tomando una lata, la última que quedaba, pues todos los demás ya habían tomado las suyas.

-¿Y planean quedarse en esta humilde morada conmigo?-Zayne.

-Así es-Dipper-Bueno, si tú nos aceptas.

-No tengo problema alguno-Zayne-Hay dos habitaciones de invitados. Arriba.

-Te dije que serían útiles-dijo Erik dándole un trajo al refresco-Devuélveme el dinero.

-Hicimos esa apuesta hace más de un año.

-No importa.

-Sí importa.

De repente, alguien llamo a la puerta, Zayne dejo la lata en la mesa, se puso de pie y camino hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco, ahí estaba parado, Thompson, usando un elegante traje, era calvo y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, sin mencionar que era un monstruo, dos, tres metros de altura, y muy musculoso. Y a pesar de su intimidante aspecto, Zayne no le tenía miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Zayne, en un tono muy agresivo.

-No estoy aquí por usted, créame que lo último que quiero es estar en esta pocilga que usted llama… hogar.

-Bueno, es mi hogar, y yo lo construí, a diferencia de usted, a quien le han dado todo en la vida.

-No puede culparme por eso Zayne-dijo Thompson en un tono de burla-Pero como le dije, no estoy aquí por usted, estoy aquí por su amigo, Erik.

Erik se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Joven Erik, me temo que su contrato esta punto de expirar-dijo Thompson sacando una hoja de papel de su bolsillo.

-Que mal-dijo Erik preocupado-Lo renovaré.

-Por supuesto, la decisión indicada, pero para eso, necesito todos sus documentos en fila, y dos mil quinientos dólares.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Erik.

-¿No lo sabe? Los impuestos acaban de subir este mes, al parecer había un fallo en las cuentas-Dipper, Norman y Mabel se hundieron en su asiento, esto era su culpa-El alcalde se vio obligado a tomar estas medidas.

-Pero no tengo tanto dinero-Erik.

-Que mal, entonces, puede decirle adiós a la carpintería, quiero que desaloje mi local de inmediato.

-Pero de eso vivo…

-Ese no es mi problema, joven Erik…

Sin poder contenerse, Zayne le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

-Ya lo escuchamos-Zayne-Ahora váyase.

-Que maduro-dijo Thompson sonriendo-Nos vemos pronto.

Luego se retiró, Zayne lo vio por el rabillo de la puerta mientras se alejaba.

-Que idiota-dijo.

-Dios mío-Erik-Voy a perder mi trabajo.

-No lo harás-dijo Zayne viéndolo-Tu talento esta en tus manos, no necesitas un estúpido lugar.

-¿Pero dónde voy a poner todo mi material?

-Déjalo en la cochera, podré dejar la camioneta afuera.

-Se acercan las temporadas de lluvia.

-No importa, tengo la lona.

-Zayne, no quiero involucrarte en esto…

-Soy tu amigo Erik, y lo quieras o no, voy ayudarte.

…

_Hipo y Chimuelo habían decidido quedarse en la tribu de Kenai, la gente era amable, y lo más importante, aceptaban a Chimuelo, después de mostrarles lo pacifico que Chimuelo podía ser, no hubo reproche alguno, después de todo, Chimuelo era un dragón juguetón y amistoso, y no solo eso, sino que el hermanito de Kenai, Koda, había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Chimuelo, Koda estaba fascinado por el reptil. Le había contado a Hipo como solo había escuchado de los dragones en historias, y que estar junto a uno de verdad era muy emocionante, así que Koda estaba fascinado, le pedía a Hipo que compartiera con el todo lo que había aprendido de Chimuelo, de los dragones, Kenai se les había unido, y Sitka y Denahi también. Así que Hipo comenzó a sentirse bien en la aldea, la gente no lo rechazaba, ni se burlaba de él, no como en Berk, así que había sido un cambio agradable._

_Pero en su interior, Hipo extrañaba a su padre, a pesar de que había gritado "¡Tú no eres mi hijo!" enfrente de todo Berk, extrañaba también mucho a Astrid…_

_No podía sacarse de la cabeza el vuelo que habían compartido, una noche justo antes de que se desatara la catástrofe, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de ella, aunque para ser justos, si volvía a ver a Astrid, ella lo mataría por haberla empujado. _

_Así que Hipo se sentía… incompleto._

_-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto un día Kenai._

_Ambos estaban en el rio, era día de pesca, con una lona, hecha con piel de animal, cada uno sostenía un lado, ponían la lona en el agua, y cuando los peces pasarán, ellos levantarían la lona, capturando a los peces._

_-Nada-Hipo._

_-Confiesa._

_-En serio, no es nada._

_-Hipo-dijo Kenai mientras sumergía la lona-Te voy a contar uno de mis defectos._

_-¿Tu enorme cabezota?-Hipo._

_-Jaja-dijo Kenai sarcásticamente-No, el problema es que llego a conocer a la gente demasiado bien, con, tan solo convivir con ellas por poco tiempo, y puedo decir que algo te está molestando._

_Los peces pasaron, entonces, entre los dos, levantaron la lona, había sido una buena pesca, así que salieron del agua, luego metieron a los salmones en las canastas que traían._

_-Bien-Hipo-Si hay algo._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Extraño mi hogar-dijo Hipo mirándolo a los ojos-Pero… ahí era un paria, en cambio aquí…_

_-Tienes una familia-Kenai._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Hipo-Nos conocemos de apenas hace unas semanas._

_-Es un defecto mío-Kenai-Y deberías saberlo, ya viste lo que paso con Koda._

_-Sí, increíble historia por cierto._

_-Bueno, la tuya es impresionante._

_-No lo es tanto._

_-Claro que lo es-Kenai-Hipo, desafiaste las costumbres de tus ancestros, pero con un buen propósito, probaste que la guerra no era necesaria, posiblemente seas el primer ser humano en haber establecido un vínculo con un dragón, has volado en él, eres increíble._

_-Vamos, no muchos vieron eso…_

_-Pues ese es su problema, no el tuyo, si ellos no pueden ver lo hermoso que es tu lazo con Chimuelo, ese es su problema, mientras se tengan el uno al otro, todo estará bien._

_-¿Eso era lo que pensabas, cuando ibas a quedarte como un oso por Koda?_

_-Exacto, y creo que tú también, cuando decidiste hacerle esa cola nueva a Chimuelo, y cuando trataste de controlar a la Pesadilla Monstruosa en el Ring, Hipo, yo aprendía una lección sobre el amor, pero fue después de cometer un acto de odio, un acto del cual me arrepiento mucho, en cambio tu…_

_-Yo le quite la cola a Chimuelo-Hipo-Y por poco lo mato._

_-Pero no lo hiciste, y lo cuidaste, no llegaste a tales extremos como yo ¿ves mi punto?_

_-Lo veo, es solo que…_

_-Sé que extrañas a tu padre, y a esa chica Astrid, pero… la vida sigue, nos tienes a nosotros, sé que no es mucho pero... somos mejor que nada._

_-Son mucho más que nada-Hipo-Hasta el momento, son de los pocos que... nos han aceptado._

_-El amor y la amistad, no son un crimen-dijo Kenai, citando las palabras que Tanana le había dicho a Hipo, el día en que él y Chimuelo habían llegado a la tribu-Pero bueno, piénsalo, ahora, tenemos que darnos prisa, no querrás llegar tarde a tu ceremonia._

_-No tengo prisa-Hipo._

_-Vamos, ¿no estas interesado en saber cuál es tu tótem?_

_-Tal vez un poco…_

…

-Es nuestra culpa-Norman-Desafiamos a Dora y…

-No es su culpa-Zayne-Esos hijos de puta solo lo hacen porque quieren, pero no van a vencernos.

-No podemos reunir semejante cantidad de dinero-dijo Erik, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, cansado-Pero tenemos que hacer algo, Zayne, sin mi perderás a tu mejor cliente.

-Eso no pasará-Zayne-Encontraremos una forma.

-¡Podemos hacer adornos y venderlos!-Mabel-¡Con muchos colores y brillos!

-No creo que eso nos ayude Mabel-dijo Dipper-Necesitamos algo mejor.

-¿Y si nos escabullimos en la oficina de Thompson y le robamos más documentos de fraude?-Mabel.

-No, no funcionará dos veces-Dipper.

-Esto no tiene sentido chicos-dijo Erik poniéndose de pie, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Zayne lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-Zayne.

-Suplicar porque me dé más tiempo para conseguir el dinero.

-¡No!-Zayne-¡No vas a rendirte ante ese hijo de puta!

-No tengo opción-dijo Erik, quitando la mano de Zayne de su hombro.

-Si tienes-Zayne-Mira, juntos, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Somos solo cinco.

-Más que suficientes-Zayne-Escúchame.

-Lo siento, no quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo opción.

Luego, Erik salió por la puerta, todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero Zayne negó con la cabeza, del perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta tomo una chaqueta.

-No voy a dejarlo-Zayne-No dejaré que se rebaje al nivel de suplicarle a ese desgraciado.

Luego salió por la puerta, Dipper, Mabel y Norman intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlos?-Mabel.

-No, ya hemos hecho bastante-Dipper.

...

_De vuelta en la aldea, todos estaban listos para la ceremonia de la hombría de Hipo, todos, menos Kenai e Hipo estaban presentes, Chimuelo estaba sentado mientras unos niños le pintaban el rostro con jugo de bayas, el dragón no parecía estar disgustado, de hecho, cuando habían terminado, se había limpiado el rostro con la lengua._

_Tanana camino hasta el frente, alrededor, todos los miembros de la tribu se habían reunido para la ceremonia, luego Tanana lanzo la antorcha a un montón de madera que estaba acomodada en el frente, luego todos hicieron una reverencia, menos Chimuelo, quien primero volteo a ver hacia todos lados, luego, al ver que todos hacían lo mismo, alzo sus orejas, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y también hizo una reverencia, luego Tanana regreso a su postura normal, y volteo a ver a todos los presentes._

_-Cuando todos llegamos a la edad-comenzó-Los Grandes Espíritus nos revelan a todos un tótem que nos sirve como guía a través de toda nuestra vida, algunos la valentía nos guía, a otros la paciencia, y a unos, la belleza._

_Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, algunos se rieron, luego Tanana continuo._

_-Hipo._

_Y justo en ese momento, Hipo y Kenai llegaron, Kenai fue a sentarse junto a sus hermanos, mientras que Hipo camino hasta el frente, se sentó enfrente de Tanana, quien tomo un poco de jugo de baya de un cuenco, luego le puso unas marcas a Hipo en la frente._

_-¿Ansioso?_

_-Nervioso-contesto Hipo._

_-Es normal, no te preocupes-dijo Tanana-Hipo, yo he estado en La Montaña donde Las Luces tocan la tierra, y Los Grandes Espíritus, me han revelado al fin, tu tótem, para volverte un hombre, tus acciones deben ser guiadas, por una cosa, tu tótem, es-dijo Tanana, sacando un trozo de tela, en donde tenía envuelto algo, todos levantaron la cabeza, para ver si podían ver el tótem-Liderazgo, y amor._

_Tanana revelo el tótem, el cual se parecía al de Sitka, solo que en vez de un águila, era un dragón, Un Furia Nocturna, Hipo sonrió, no estaba realmente sorprendido, lo había visto venir._

_-¿Liderazgo y amor?_

_-Sí, este tótem es muy especial, pues combina dos de los más importantes tótems, el liderazgo, tu eres el que une al equipo, el que lo mantiene en pie, tu, eres la persona a la que ven, y dicen, yo voy a seguirlo, y, también, eres amor, el más precioso de los tótems, el que une y conecta a todos los seres vivos, deja que estos dos guíen tus acciones, y un día, un hombre vas a ser, y podrás poner la mano, en el muro._

_Dijo Tanana señalando el muro, donde estaban marcadas todas las manos de los ancestros._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-Eres uno de nosotros ahora Hipo-dijo Tanana tomando su mano, luego la levanto en alto para que todos la vieran, todos comenzaron a aplaudir por él, Hipo sonrió, parecía que después de todo, si había encontrado un hogar._

…

Thompson había llevado a Dora a cenar al Gran Salón, estaban sentados en una mesa que estaba contra la ventana, Dora había pedido una pechuga de pollo, con jitomate y champiñones, mientras que Thompson había pedido un trozo de carne grande, también habían pedido una botella de vino.

-Brindemos, por una buena venganza-Dora.

-Apenas empieza-Thompson-¿Dónde está tu hijo?

-Con Juan Pablo-dijo Dora con asco-Ahora es como su niñera.

-No debiste haber aceptado-Thompson, luego le dio un trago a su copa de vino-Moriría antes de dejar a Park con Zayne.

…

_La noche después de la ceremonia de Hipo, Kenai y Koda estaban sentados a las orillas de un lago, Koda había bostezado y después recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Kenai._

_-¿Estás cansado bola de pelos?-pregunto Kenai juguetonamente._

_-No, solo que, ya está pasando mi hora de dormir Kenai-dijo Koda, luego volvió a bostezar, Kenai sonrió y le puso un brazo alrededor del cuerpo, Koda bostezo una vez más y se acurruco al lado de Kenai-Buenas noches Kenai._

_Y se quedó dormido._

_Kenai sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Buenas noches hermanito-dijo Kenai, luego miro el reflejo de la luna en el lago, estuvo concentrado en esa imagen hasta que Hipo apareció, a su lado estaba Chimuelo._

_-Hola-saludo._

_-Hola-Kenai._

_Hipo se sentó a su lado, luego Chimuelo, quien puso su enorme cabeza encima de las piernas de Hipo, luego el humano comenzó acariciar a su dragón en la cabeza, Chimuelo cerro los ojos y disfruto la muestra de afecto._

_-¿Es increíble no?-dijo Hipo-Como el animal que creíamos era nuestro peor enemigo…_

_-Se convirtió en lo mejor que nos haya pasado en la vida-finalizo Kenai, mientras revolvía el pelo de Koda-Lo sé, yo odiaba a los osos, y tu…_

_-Estaba desesperado por matar a un dragón, si-Hipo-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi mejor amigo sería un reptil que escupe fuego, lo hubiera llamado loco._

_-Yo me hubiera reído si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría siendo el hermano de un oso._

_-Sí, creo que el destino… te hace esas jugarretas._

_-Sí, yo también lo creo._

_Luego, los dos vieron la luna, Hipo por primera vez, se sentía completo._

…

-Solo espera y verás-Thompson-En cualquier momento, Erik entrara por esa puerta, y va a suplicarme porque le dé más tiempo para pagar la deuda.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Dora.

-Porque se reconocer a un hombre desesperado cuando lo veo, y créeme, Erik está desesperado.

-Sus pequeños muñequitos de madera, es lo único que tiene para sobrevivir.

-Y también ese desgraciado de Zayne, sin Erik, no necesitará cortar más leña nunca más.

-El sueldo en el refugio para animales no es muy bueno.

-No, no lo es.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y se escuchó la acostumbrada campana, era Erik, había pocos presentes en la cafetería, Ema, quien era la última mesera, pues Samanta se había ido hace mucho, en la barra estaban sentados los mismos hermanos de la otra vez, en una mesa estaba un hombre, que solo usaba una playera blanca y unos shorts azules.

Erik tragó saliva, luego camino hasta la mesa de Thompson.

-Hablando del rey de Roma-dijo Dora.

-Buenas noches-Erik.

-Buenas noches-dijo Thompson-¿Vino a pagarme?

-No, yo de hecho vine a…-era el momento, se iba a humillar públicamente para no perder su lugar de trabajo, Erik ya se estaba odiando a sí mismo, pero antes de que Erik pudiera contestar, miro hacia la ventana, ahí afuera, había un gato negro, con los ojos verdes, lo estaba mirando, directamente a los ojos, fue un momento de iluminación, como si Erik, hubiera recordado quien era en realidad…

Una persona fuerte.

-¿Decía?-Thompson.

Erik estuvo callado un momento, pero luego tomo la copa de vino de Thompson, y luego, le arrojo el líquido a la cara, Thompson cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y miro a Erik.

-Vine a decirle que no se preocupe, mañana el lugar estará vacío, pero también, vine a decirle que no lo necesito, soy suficientemente capaz para seguir adelante sin la ayuda de un idiota como usted, y tampoco quiero volver a verlo cerca de la casa de Zayne, si tiene un asunto conmigo, espere a que yo esté disponible, no vaya a molestar a mis amigos, sus problemas son conmigo, y nada más. Si vuelve a molestar algunos de mis amigos, le juro que voy a matarlo.

Erik no estaba asustado, se estaba sintiendo de maravilla, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima, Dora estaba con la boca abierta, mientras que la expresión de Thompson era de sorpresa, pero luego, sonrió.

-Así que el ratón de biblioteca tiene dientes-Thompson, tomo una servilleta y se limpió el rostro-Ha dejado su punto muy claro Erik, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted…

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo-dijo Erik alejándose de la mesa, pero antes, volteo a ver de reojo a Ema, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que los otros dos, pero Ema estaba sonriendo, nunca antes Erik la había visto sonreír, entonces, Erik se sonrojo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cafetería.

Una vez afuera, tomo aire, seguía sin poder creer lo que había hecho, pero entonces, Zayne llego corriendo, le puso ambas manos en los hombros a Erik.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!-Zayne-¡Lo mandaste a chingar a su madre! Pero, con otras palabras.

-Sí, ni me lo digas, no sé lo que me paso-Erik-Fue tan… extraño.

-Extraño o no, fue increíble-Zayne-Me alegro de que me hicieras caso.

-Sí, ahora, necesito que me ayudes, tengo que despejar el lugar para mañana, en chinga.

-Oye, yo te metí en este desastre, ahora te ayudare.

-Sí, y creo que tendrás que hacer espacio en tu casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No pienso vivir en una casa en la que la renta vaya para ese sujeto-Erik.

-¿Sabes? Me estas cayendo mejor que antes.

-Cállate-dijo Erik golpeándolo en el brazo.

El gato que había aparecido en la ventana apareció de repente y camino hasta Erik, maulló y froto su cuerpo contra la pierna de Erik.

-Un momento-dijo Zayne-Yo lo conozco, su nombre es Chimuelo, a veces viene a mi casa y le doy un plato de leche.

-¿Chimuelo eh?-dijo Erik tomándolo, y luego levantándolo-¿Por qué ese nombre?

-No lo sé, solo creo que le queda.

-Chimuelo-Erik.

-Creo que deberías quedártelo.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre dijiste que querías una mascota.

Erik miro a Chimuelo, quien, aparentemente, estaba sonriendo, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento, Erik estaba asustado y fascinado, era como verse en un espejo, en los ojos de Chimuelo, estaba reflejado, en ese momento conectaron, eran uno.

-Sí, me lo quedare-dijo Erik tomándolo con ambas manos.

-Parece que le agradas-Zayne-Ahora vámonos, hay que festejar, por fin te estás independizando del sistema.

-¿Cuándo te volviste activista?-pregunto Erik.

…

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?-pregunto Kenai._

_El, Hipo, Koda y Chimuelo estaban en el bosque, Hipo había decidido enseñarle a Kenai como montar un dragón, Koda estaba sentado en una roca, observando, mientras que Hipo estaba al lado de Kenai, y Chimuelo estaba en frente de ellos._

_-Sí, conoces a Chimuelo, es inofensivo._

_-Además ya has montado un mamut Kenai-dijo Koda._

_-Muy bien-Kenai-¿Qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer?_

_-Tienes que ganarte su confianza, mira, dame tu mano-Hipo tomo la mano de Kenai, la levanto y la acerco a Chimuelo-Confía en mí._

_Kenai no protesto, luego Hipo coloco la mano de Kenai en la cabeza de Chimuelo, el cerro los ojos, Kenai hizo lo mismo._

_-¿Puedes sentirlo?-Hipo._

_-Sí, puedo sentir su piel escamosa._

_-Jajá, en serio._

_-Espera-dijo Kenai-Si, puedo sentirlo, es como si…_

_-Se unieran-Hipo-En este momento, él está dándote permiso para que lo montes._

_-Muy bien-Kenai-Lo siento._

_Luego quito su mano, mientras que Chimuelo abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, miro a Kenai._

_-Te dejará montarlo._

_-Genial-Kenai-¿Ahora qué?_

_-Ahora, súbete a su espalda, pero con cuidado._

_Kenai hizo lo que Hipo le pidió._

_-¿Y luego puedo ir yo?-Koda._

_-Ya veremos, ya veremos-Kenai._

_-Ahora-Hipo-Sujétate._

_-Sujetarme… ¿De dónde?_

_Y Chimuelo salió disparado como un rayo, Kenai grito ya que el dragón lo había tomado por sorpresa, luego desparecieron de la vista de Hipo y Koda al introducirse en las nubes. _

_-Estará bien-Koda-Desaparece todo el tiempo. _

_Kenai y Chimuelo estuvieron fuera por unos momentos, pero cuando regresaron, Kenai tenía el pelo lleno de ramas, quemado y levantado, como cuando Hipo había pasado por ese aro de fuego en su vuelo de entrenamiento con Chimuelo._

_Koda e Hipo no pudieron contener la risa._

_-¿Y cómo te fue?-Hipo._

_-Hipo, tienes que ayudarme a conseguir mi propio dragón -fue lo único que Kenai dijo._


	7. Cenicienta

_-¡Cenicienta!-dijo Taffyta mientras Vanellope le servía los huevos en su plato junto con el pan tostado._

_Turbo rio con muchas ganas mientras que Candlehead miro hacia otro lado, su mirada mostraba que no tenía ganas de burlarse de Vanellope, pero su hermana le dio un codazo y ella volvió la mirada._

_-Oh si-dijo Candlehead con una risa muy forzada-Cenicienta es perfecto._

_A Vanellope se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por un momento quiso responderle a Taffyta, pero en vez de eso solo sonrió y al igual que Candlehead, soltó una risita forzada._

_-Si Taffyta-dijo-Muy divertido._

_Termino de servirles la comida y luego fue a la cocina, dejo el sartén sobre la estufa, luego se limpió el sudor de la frente, el insulto de Taffyta le seguía doliendo un poco, pero luego exhalo aire, era solo una broma inofensiva, se dijo a sí misma, además, tenía que apresurarse y tomar su desayuno, de lo contrario no comería hasta la tarde, se sirvió su plato y comenzó a comer en la mesa de la cocina, una vieja mesa de madera donde preparaba los platillos, comió rápido y cuando termino, puso sus platos en el fregadero y camino hasta la alacena, ahí, vigilo que no hubiera nadie , abrió la puerta y tomo rápidamente una tableta para chocolate caliente._

_Le encantaban los dulces, eran sus cosas favoritas, además, era una pequeña "recompensa" que se daba a si misma por todo su trabajo, aunque era cuidadosa de que no se notará, puesto que a Taffyta y a Candlehead les gustaba mucho el chocolate caliente, y a Vanellope también, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban preparar, pues el olor que le llegaba a la nariz era exquisito, le encantaba, y a veces, Candlehead se apiadaba de ella y le dejaba su chocolate a Vanellope, sin que Taffyta o Turbo se enteraran._

_Mientras comía el chocolate, escucho un pequeño siseo, vio hacia un lado y vio que de un agujero en la pared, se asomaba un pequeño hocico gris, con una nariz rosada y bigotes, era un ratón, Vanellope sonrió, rompió la tableta y puso suavemente un pedazo en la entrada del agujero._

_-No te hare daño, sal-dijo Vanellope sentándose cerca._

_El ratón salió lentamente y tomo la tableta, detrás de él salieron otros tres ratones._

_-Oh, toda la familia está aquí-dijo Vanellope rompiendo la tableta en más pedazos y ofreciéndoselos a los ratones-Coman, hay demasiado para todos._

_Los ratones se acercaron a los pedazos y comenzaron a comerlos, Vanellope sonrió y comenzó a acariciar a los pequeños en la cabeza, y a ellos no pareció disgustarles, pronto se acercaron más a ella, su compañía comenzó a agradarles, y a Vanellope también._

_-Son muy agradables-dijo Vanellope._

_"__Son la mejor compañía que he tenido en esta casa en años" __pensó._

_-¡Cenicienta!-la voz de Taffyta llego hasta la cocina._

_Vanellope se volvió, no, una vez estaba bien, pero más de una no, sin embargo, suspiro, no le daría importancia, miro de nuevo a los ratones._

_-Fue muy agradable estar con ustedes chicos, adiós-dijo, luego se puso de pie y camino de nuevo hasta el comedor._

…

De nuevo, el grupo había ido a desayunar al Gran Salón, después de haber vaciado la antigua carpintería de Erik, habían ido a la cafetería por un buen desayuno.

-Bueno, la parte más difícil ya paso-Erik.

-Ahora solo falta averiguar de qué vas a vivir-Mabel.

-Eso me parece fácil-Erik-Tengo otros talentos además de la carpintería, veré si Peter y Luis necesitan ayuda.

-¿Quiénes?-Dipper.

-Peter y Luis, son hermanos, los mecánicos del pueblo-Zayne-Erik tiene buena mano para la mecánica, y yo aún tengo mi trabajo en el refugio de animales.

-¿Más café?-pregunto Ema, traía la cafetera en la mano.

Todos respondieron que si, así que ella les sirvió, pero cuando le iba a servir a Erik, lo miro de reojo y en consecuencia derramo el café encima de sus pantalones, Erik grito de dolor y se puso de pie, Ema, primero sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, por lo que puso la cafetera en la mesa y tomo una servilleta.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-dijo ofreciéndole la servilleta-Lo siento mucho.

-No hay problema-dijo Erik, tomo la servilleta de las manos de Ema y se limpió lo mejor que pudo.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé qué me paso-dijo Ema avergonzada.

-Está bien, no pasó nada-dijo Erik sonriendo, ella le sonrió.

-Oye, ¿tu nombre no es Erik?

-Sí, si lo es-dijo Erik, luego sus ojos se iluminaron-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que… mi amiga Tamara me comento que fuiste el otro día a la lavandería donde su hermana trabaja-Ema.

-Oh-dijo Erik, un poco decepcionado.

-Y hoy tienes que recoger tu ropa, y te acabo de ensuciar, así que creo que deberías ir-Ema-Ya sabes, para no ir con esa macha a todos lados.

-Sí, está bien-dijo Erik sonriendo-Gracias por el dato.

-De nada-luego Ema se alejó caminando, Erik la vio extrañado, y fascinado, de repente, Mabel se rio, por lo que Erik volteo a verla extrañado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Te gusta-dijo Mabel sonriendo.

-¿Quién, ella?-dijo Erik apuntando con el dedo, la dirección en la que Ema se había ido.

-Sí, es tan obvio-dijo Mabel.

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Zayne tomando su café-Te gusta.

-Eso no es cierto-Erik-Ella no me gusta.

-Pues estabas muy emocionado cuando ella dijo que sabía tu nombre-Zayne.

-Es diferente.

-Oh no lo es-dijo Mabel-Es como esa vez que mi hermano Dipper salió con Pacifica Noro…

Dipper, quien había estado bebiendo su café, lo escupió y luego comenzó a toser, no había escuchado el nombre de Pacifica Noroeste hace mucho tiempo…

-Ella… solo era una amiga.

-Eso dicen todos-dijo Zayne recargándose en su asiento.

-¿Saben qué?-dijo Erik-Me canse, voy a la lavandería por otro pantalón, los veo en la casa.

Luego les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Norman, Mabel y Zayne intercambiaron miradas.

-Le gusta-dijeron al unísono, y luego continuaron comiendo.

…

_Vanellope tuvo que coser y arreglar los vestidos de Taffyta y Candlehead, luego sacudió toda la casa, llenándose toda de ceniza, lo que solo le dio a Taffyta mas razones para llamarla Cenicienta, Vanellope, se sintió ofendida pero lo ignoro y se dedicó a continuar trabajando, después de terminar de asear toda la casa, Turbo se le acerco._

_-Cenicienta-le dijo, antes de que Vanellope pudiera decirle que no era su nombre, Turbo continuo-Necesito que vayas por fresas, pero no al pueblo, Taffyta las quiere directamente del bosque._

_Vanellope se quedó con la boca abierta, era cierto que la fruta favorita de Taffyta eran las fresas, pero eso era una completa exageración, era obvio que solo querían deshacerse de ella._

_-Pero…_

_-Sin peros niña, eres una malagradecida, todavía que te ofrecemos refugio y comida, te niegas a cooperar en esta casa, las personas como tú me enferman Cenicienta, debería darte vergüenza._

_Vanellope fue hasta la cocina y tomo una cesta, los ratones se asomaron por el agujero y la miraron._

_-No se preocupen, regresare pronto-dijo Vanellope, luego salió de la casa y se internó en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, luego se puso a buscar entre los arbustos para ver si había fresas, pero no había nada._

_-Por supuesto que no-se dijo Vanellope después de buscar por horas-No es temporada de fresas._

_Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído, dejo la cesta un lado y suspiro, el sudor le estaba cubriendo la frente, el sol era intenso ese día, se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa, luego miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en calma, por un momento, la idea de vivir en el bosque se le antojo mucho, ahí no había nadie que le gritara ni que la insultara, era un lugar pacifico, además, había animales, y a ella le agradaban mucho los animales, su compañía era mucho mejor que las de los humanos._

_Pero de repente, la paz se vio interrumpida, se escucharon pisadas, y caballos, Vanellope se levantó y camino hasta donde el sonido provenía, llego a la pradera y vio que una manada de lobos estaba corriendo, detrás de ellos, unos hombres montados en caballos los perseguían, luego vio hacia otro lado y vio que un lobo pequeño estaba huyendo, uno de los hombres grito y todos se dirigieron hacia el bosque, donde el pequeño lobo estaba huyendo, por lo que Vanellope no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia donde el lobezno estaba._

_Este se volvió, el pelo se le erizo, gruño y le enseño los dientes, Vanellope levanto los brazos._

_-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte-dijo lo más tranquila que pudo._

_-¡Rápido!-alguien grito detrás de ella, era una voz masculina._

_Vanellope se volvió y vio al lobezno._

_-Corre, rápido o van a atraparte, yo los distraeré._

_El lobo se relajó, miro a Vanellope, luego hacia a la pradera, finalmente, se echó a correr, internándose más en el bosque, si llegaba lo suficientemente lejos, podría salir a la pradera y reunirse con su manada, mientras tanto, Vanellope crearía la distracción._

_Puso las manos juntas y aulló, no fue el mejor aullido pero pareció convencer a los hombres, pues alguien grito y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella, Vanellope comenzó a correr, se metió entre los arbustos y los árboles, movió ramas para que notaran su presencia._

_El plan pareció funcionar puesto que Vanellope pudo escuchar el galope de los caballos detrás de ella, pronto, un caballo paso al lado de ella, luego se puso en frente y por poco Vanellope choca contra él, pero por suerte logro detenerse a tiempo. El caballo era de color blanco, y sobre el montaba un chico, posiblemente de su misma edad, tenía el cabello de color negro._

_-Oh-dijo Vanellope retrocediendo lentamente._

_El muchacho la estudio con la mirada, el aspecto de Vanellope, no era el mejor, sucia, llena de ceniza, despeinada, vestida solamente con una camisa de mangas largas de color gris, una vieja y polvorienta falda, y un delantal sucio y gastado._

_-Em, hola-dijo el muchacho, iba bien arreglado, no iba formal pero tampoco se veía mal._

_-Hola-dijo Vanellope retrocediendo._

_-Espera-dijo el muchacho al ver que Vanellope se alejaba, se bajó del caballo y se acercó a ella-¿Quién eres?_

_-Em, eso no importa-dijo Vanellope._

_-Para mí sí importa-dijo el muchacho, luego sonrió, una sonrisa tímida-Mi nombre es Hiro, Hiro Hamada._

_-Oh, bueno, me llamo Ceni…-estaba punto de decir Cenicienta, pero luego recordó que ese no era su verdadero nombre-Vanellope._

_-Bueno, mucho gusto Vanellope-dijo Hiro, luego miro hacia su alrededor-¿De casualidad no habrás visto a un lobo por aquí?_

_Vanellope negó con la cabeza._

_-Lo que haces no está bien-dijo._

_Hiro la miro desconcertado._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-No está bien cazar por diversión, deberían dejar a los animales en paz._

_Hiro sonrió._

_-Si te soy sincero, pienso lo mismo-dijo, luego miro alrededor-No me gusta mucho estar en el bosque, no es… mi sitio._

_-¿Entonces cuál es?_

_Hiro se encogió de hombros y sonrió._

_-Podría mostrártelo, si quisieras, mi casa no está lejos de por aquí._

_Vanellope se quedó sin palabras, no había intercambiado más que algunas palabras con Hiro y este ya la estaban invitando a su casa, no lo podía creer, por un momento, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero luego recordó todo el trabajo que tenía en su propia casa._

_-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo-dijo Vanellope-¿Por qué no me cuentas de que se trata?_

_Hiro negó con la cabeza._

_-Creo que es algo que deberías ver por ti misma, pero si estas ocupada, lo entiendo._

_Vanellope se mordió el labio, si quería, pero no podía._

_-Tal vez otro día-dijo-Hiro._

_-Sí, ese soy yo-dijo Hiro sonriendo-Vanellope._

_-Bueno, al menos no soy mala recordando nombres-el comentario de Vanellope hizo a Hiro sonreír._

_-Si tienes razón-luego Hiro se montó en su caballo y le extendió una mano a Vanellope-¿Dejas que te lleve a tu casa?_

_Vanellope sacudió la cabeza._

_-Gracias, pero aún no puedo irme, necesito encontrar fresas._

_-¿Fresas? En el mercado del pueblo hay._

_-Mi hermana las quiere directamente del bosque._

_Hiro abrió muchos los ojos._

_-Y yo que me quejaba de Tadashi._

_-¿Quién?-dijo Vanellope, el nombre le sonó familiar._

_-Tadashi, es mi hermano mayor._

_Entonces Vanellope recordó donde lo había escuchado._

_-Tadashi, ¿el rey de Sugar Rush?_

_-El mismo._

_-Entonces tú, eres el príncipe…_

_Hiro se encogió de hombros._

_-Sí, yo soy el príncipe de Sugar Rush, y con algo de suerte, jamás llegare a ser rey._

_-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Vanellope, su padrastro, Turbo, deseaba perdidamente ser rey, era su sueño y ambición más grande._

_-Muchas responsabilidades-dijo Hiro-Muchos discursos y usar trajes caros, eso no es lo mismo, prefiero ser un espíritu libre._

_Eso dejo a Vanellope con la boca abierta y Hiro rio._

_-Ven, sube-insistió, señalo con su cabeza el lomo del caballo-Se dónde podemos encontrar fresas, aunque no es época._

_Hiro le extendió la mano._

_Vanellope miro indecisa la mano de Hiro, pero la tomo, luego el la ayudo, muy cortésmente, a subir._

_-Sujétate bien, a Baymax le gusta ir rápido._

_-¿Baymax?_

_Hiro sonrió y señalo al caballo._

_-Así se llama._

_-Oh-dijo Vanellope, luego acaricio a Baymax en la cabeza-Es un placer conocerte._

_Baymax sonrió._

_-Le agradas-Hiro-Ahora sujétate._

_Vanellope, con mucho cuidado, coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hiro, la muchacha no lo vio, pero el chico se sonrojo un poco, aunque Vanellope pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Hiro se tensaba un poco, pero luego se relajaba, como el de ella misma._

_-Ahora vámonos._

_Galoparon hasta que Baymax se detuvo en unos arbustos, en los cuales, unas hermosas fresas brillaban, como si hubieran esperado la llegada de Vanellope, ella sonrió y se bajó, comenzó a tomar todas las fresas que pudo, pero luego se dio cuenta que había dejado la canasta, por lo que puso todas las que pudo en el delantal, usándolo como bolsa, una bolsa improvisada. Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír, se bajó de Baymax y la ayudo a cargar con las fresas._

_-¿Vives lejos de aquí?-Hiro._

_-No._

_-Entonces déjame acompañarte-dijo Hiro-Iremos caminando, es un buen día._

_Vanellope quiso decir que no, pero solo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

_-Bueno, vamos._

_Y así comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de Vanellope, o de Turbo y sus hijas mejor dicho, Baymax iba detrás de ellos, hablaron durante todo el trayecto, Vanellope le menciono como había perdido a sus padres, pero omitió el detalle de que su padrastro la había hecho su esclava, Hiro le conto como sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía tres años, y como su tía los había criado a él y a su hermano, Vanellope quedo maravillada al ver lo mucho que Hiro admiraba a su hermano, y que el hecho de que el fuera rey no afectaba nada su relación, cuando llegaron a la casa, lo hicieron por el patio trasero, y nadie parecía estar en casa._

_-Bueno-dijo Vanellope-Aquí me quedo, quisiera invitarte a pasar pero…_

_-Entiendo-dijo Hiro-Estas ocupada._

_-Mucho, pero, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Vanellope sonriendo, rápidamente busco una cubeta limpia, ahí echo las fresas y luego la tomo y la llevo con Hiro, el echo su mitad._

_-No te preocupes, fue un placer-dijo Hiro sonriendo, luego se montó en su caballo y volteo a verla una última vez-Espero que nos volvamos a ver Vanellope, me agrada tu compañía._

_Ella sonrió y se sonrojo._

_-Sí, yo también la disfrute, espero lo mismo, hasta luego._

_-Hasta luego._

_Y con eso Hiro se retiró cabalgando con Baymax, Vanellope lo miro hasta que desapareció de su vista, en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, y ese día, hizo todas las tareas de la casa con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su cara._

…

Erik llego a la lavandería, abrió la puerta y entro, el piso era de azulejo color blanco y azul claro, y tenía forma de cuadrados, contra la pared había tres lavadoras, y del otro lado había otras tres, además de que había canastas para la ropa, y ahí estaba, una jovencita, tenía su cabello negro en una cola de caballo, mientras que usaba un viejo vestido color azul claro, y un delantal blanco, parecía muy cansada y triste.

-Hola-dijo Erik, la chica se volteo a verlo y camino hasta él.

-Buenos días, Erik.

-Buenos días Penélope, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mal-dijo ella suspirando, luego fue hasta una de las lavadoras, se agarró a ella y se arrodillo, Erik se asustó y camino hasta ella, pero Penélope lo detuvo levantando su mano-Estoy bien, es solo que… no sé, siento que me falta algo.

Luego ella se puso de pie, y camino hasta otro cuarto.

-Pero no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas personales, estas aquí por tu ropa-luego regreso con una bolsa de plástico, donde estaba toda la ropa de Erik-Toma, son…

-Penélope-la interrumpió Erik con una mirada seria-Tienes que ir a ver a alguien, mírate, te ves muy mal.

-Estoy bien Erik, de verdad-dijo ella cansada.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un descanso?

-Pase el fin de semana con Samanta y Tamara, fue agradable.

-Estás trabajando demasiado-Erik-Date el día libre.

-Oh no-dijo ella, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y corrió hacia el otro cuarto-¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, limpiar, lavar, el alcalde quiere que limpie su casa hoy, y no puedo decirle que no!

-Claro que puedes-Erik.

-Escucha, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste al enfrentarte a Thompson, pero yo no tengo tanta ventaja.

-Claro que si la tienes, puedes decir que no puedes, que María o Samanta lo hagan, tú necesitas descansar.

-No, el alcalde fue muy específico, no tengo opción.

De repente, afuera, se escuchó un camión, Penélope abrió los ojos.

-Oh no. La basura. ¡No la he sacado!

Y corrió hacia el otro cuarto, donde regreso con una enorme bolsa de basura, que era más grande que ella, Penélope se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-Déjame ayudarte-Erik.

-No gracias, estoy bien-dijo Penélope, luego con trabajo logro salir de la lavandería, continuo tambaleándose, en los escalones, su zapato se le cayó, pero no se detuvo a levantarlo, sino que siguió, llego a la calle, pero era demasiado tarde, el camión ya se había ido.

-¡No!-grito, luego dejo la bolsa en el suelo, se recargo contra la pared de un edificio, había salido como una loca, y todo para nada, además, estaba cansada, y mucho, pero como le había dicho a Erik, no se podía dar un descanso, al menos no…

-Disculpa, creo que esto es tuyo-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Penélope se dio la vuelta para ver a un muchacho, de su edad, con el cabello negro, vestía una camisa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla, estaba sosteniendo en su mano el zapato de Penélope, ella iba a decir que gracias cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fue… mágico.

Como si se hubiesen conocido en otra vida.

-Sí, es mío-dijo Penélope con un hilo de voz.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, luego se arrodillo en frente de ella, Penélope puso una mano en su hombro para apoyarse, luego él le puso su zapato en su pie, luego se levantó y la miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

-De nada-dijo él-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Jamás te había visto antes.

-Mi nombre no importa…

-Para mí si-dijo el muchacho, una sonrisa tímida-Mi nombre es Luis.

-Bueno… mi nombre es Penélope.

-Muy bien, mucho gusto Penélope.

-Gracias-dijo ella de nuevo, por lo que Luis sonrió, luego vio la enorme bolsa de basura.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-No, yo puedo…

-No hay problema-dijo Luis sonriendo-Mira, estoy aquí comprando unas piezas con mi hermano, somos mecánicos, y trajimos nuestra camioneta, podemos subir la bolsa y llevarla al basurero, no será ningún problema.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Penélope sorprendida.

-Sí, ningún problema, vamos-dijo Luis, luego fue y tomo la bolsa, para después llevarla hasta su camioneta, que estaba estacionada no muy lejos de ahí.

El hermano de Luis apareció, era más alto que el, y usaba una gorra.

-Hola hermanote-dijo Luis acercándose a el-Ella es Penélope y necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Em, por supuesto-respondió el sorprendido-¿Qué ocurre?

-Olvidé sacar la basura y el camión pasó.

-Qué mal-dijo el hermano-Pero podemos ayudarte, nosotros la llevaremos al basurero por ti, soy Peter, por cierto.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy… bueno, Penélope.

Luego pusieron la enorme bolsa en la cajuela, los dos hermanos subieron al vehículo, Peter era el que conducía.

-Muchas gracias, me han salvado de un gran problema.

-No hay de que-dijo Luis, desde la ventana del copiloto-Espero verte pronto… Penélope.

-Igual yo-dijo Penélope, sonriendo, luego el coche se fue, Penélope no le quito la vista de encima en ningún momento, y tampoco dejo de sonreír, luego se volvió hacia la lavandería, donde Erik había estado viendo todo el espectáculo, vio que Penélope estaba sonriendo, por lo que el también sonrió.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Penélope.

-Nada-dijo Erik sonriendo.

…

_Vanellope no pudo dejar de pensar en Hiro en los días que le siguieron, hizo todas sus tareas muy contenta, no escucho los insultos ni de Turbo, ni de Taffyta, ni de Candlehead, lo que hizo que los primeros dos se enojaran mucho, la indiferencia de Vanellope les resultaba insoportable, para castigarla, Turbo la había mandado a hacer más tareas de lo normal, pero Vanellope ni se molestó._

_Inclusive, en las noches, se encerraba en su cuarto y empezaba a bailar, imaginándose por unos momentos que estaba bailando junto a Hiro, pero luego se detenía y negaba con la cabeza._

_"Que tonta soy, parezco una chiquilla enamorada" pensaba y luego se iba a dormir._

_Unos días después del encuentro con Hiro, ella y su "familia" fueron al pueblo para abastecerse de provisiones, aunque por supuesto, pronto Turbo se separó con Taffyta y Candlehead para ver la ropa mientras que a Vanellope la mandaban por los comestibles._

_Lo primero que compro fueron las verduras, luego iba a dirigirse a la carnicería, cuando paso por un callejón y una mano la toco en el hombro, Vanellope se volvió asustada y comprobó que no era nadie más que Hiro._

_-Oh, hola-dijo Hiro sonriendo-No quería asustarte._

_-¿Yo? Asustada no-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Bueno, cuando vi tu cara, admito que me espante un poco._

_Hiro no pudo evitar reír._

_-¿De compras?-pregunto el chico señalando con la cabeza la cesta de Vanellope._

_-No, solo me gusta sacar a pasear a mi cesta, se llama Ana, saluda Ana-dijo Vanellope, luego levanto su cesta hasta la cabeza de Hiro e hizo como si se tratara de un perrito-¡Guau!_

_Hiro se reía a carcajadas._

_-Así que si tienes un lado divertido._

_Vanellope se cruzó de brazos._

_-Así que si tienes un lado divertido-dijo con una voz más ronca, para imitar la de Hiro._

_Hiro sonrió._

_-Oye…_

_-Oye._

_-No es gracioso._

_-No es gracioso._

_-No me arremedes._

_-No me arremedes._

_-Soy una tonta chiquilla que no tiene originalidad._

_-Eres una tonta chiquilla que no tiene originalidad._

_Hiro se estaba riendo a montones._

_-Con que eres lista después de todo._

_-Con que soy lista después de todo._

_Hiro no podía contener su risa._

_-Eres divertida._

_-Gracias, y es divertido burlarse de ti._

_-¿Oh, en verdad?_

_-Mucho._

_Hiro no podía creerlo, tan solo se había cruzado una vez con Vanellope y aun así, se sentía tan natural junto a ella, generalmente era algo tímido con la gente, pero con Vanellope no, inclusive, esos juegos le estaban gustando, si hubiera sido Tadashi, se burlaría para seguirle el juego, pero con Vanellope, era diferente._

_-Bueno, creo que es inevitable, ¿no?-pregunto Hiro._

_-Sí, en efecto-Vanellope sonrió-Me alegro de verte._

_-Igual yo-Hiro-No esperaba verte tan pronto._

_-Ni yo, fue… ¿algo del destino?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y tú que haces aquí?_

_-Vine por unas cosas a la carpintería, para mis proyectos, mi sitio._

_-Oh, tu famoso sitio, el que algún día me presentaras._

_-Sí, estoy segura que te gustara… espero._

_Vanellope se encogió de hombros._

_-Estoy segura de que sí._

_Después de eso, Vanellope se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las demás cosas de la compra, le pidió disculpas a Hiro y le dijo que tenía que retirarse, Hiro le contesto que no había problema, pero nuevamente, le hizo prometer que la vería de nuevo._

_-¿Volveremos a vernos?_

_-Sí, te lo prometo-le dijo Vanellope y luego se separaron._

_Vanellope finalizo sus compras y cuando entro en el centro del pueblo, vio que Turbo, Taffyta y Candlehead estaban leyendo algo en la tabla de anuncios, muy interesados, Vanellope se acercó y leyó mentalmente el nuevo anuncio:_

_"Se celebrara una gran fiesta en el castillo, todos en el reino están invitados"_

_-¡Una fiesta!-grito eufórica Taffyta-¡Que emoción, eso significa, que el príncipe estará allí!_

_-Es cierto, querida-añadió Turbo, luego vio maliciosamente el pergamino-Y por lo que se, el príncipe aun no consigue esposa._

_Vanellope no los escucho, pues leer eso la hizo ponerse muy contenta, el castillo, el hogar de Hiro, era una oportunidad perfecta…_

_En ese momento, estuvo segura de una cosa, ella iba a ir al baile._

…

Norman, Dipper, Mabel y Zayne habían terminado de desayunar, por lo que pagaron y dejaron la propina, pero antes, Mabel le dijo muchas a veces a Ema que debería acercarse a Erik porque era un gran chico y estaban destinados a estar juntos…

Por suerte, Dipper estaba ahí para llevársela, pero cuando iban a cruzar la puerta, apareció un hombre de baja estatura, estaba calvo, pero alrededor de su cabeza había pelo de color gris, sus cejas eran del mismo color, además de que su nariz era enrome, detrás de él había una muchacha, alta y apuesta, su cabello era de color rubio-blanco y era corto, y estaba usando pura ropa de color rosa.

-Hola-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia-Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Max, el alcalde de Storybrooke, y ella es mi hija, Daniela, la niña más dulce del pueblo.

-¡Que dulce soy!-dijo Daniela.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Dipper.

-Sí, y se nos hace tarde, así que si nos disculpa…-Zayne trato de salir de la cafetería, pero Max se le puso en su camino.

-Pero yo no he terminado Zayne, quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos amigos-Max apunto con ambas manos a Dipper, Mabel y Norman.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Dipper dándole la mano-Esto segura que su hija es un amor, pero como Zayne dijo, tenemos que irnos.

-Mucho gusto-Norman.

-Espero verlos prontos-dijo Mabel dándole la mano a Max, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Daniela-¡De seguro seremos amigas!

Daniela asintió feliz con la cabeza, luego el equipo salió, y cuando estaban seguros de que no los verían, Daniela hizo una mueca de asco y se limpió la mejilla.

-¡Ah, una prole me beso la mejilla!

-De verdad, son un problema-dijo Max mirándolos-Será mejor tenerlos en la mira.

Fueron a la cabaña de Zayne, donde descansaron por un rato, Dipper saco su lista y añadió dos nuevos nombres:

_Erik-Hipo._

_Ema-Astrid._

_Chimuelo-Chimuelo. _

_Zayne-Kenai._

Su lista era más extensa, solo que aún no sabía cómo demonios iban a terminar con la maldición, mordió su pluma y examino la lista, aún faltaba mucho por hacer…

De repente, Erik llego a la cabaña, Chimuelo, quien estaba sentado en un sillón, salto a sus brazos, Erik lo tomo y comenzó acariciarlo con su cabeza.

-Tú y ese gato si se han encariñado ¿eh?-dijo Dipper, quien también estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Es agradable-respondió Erik, luego se fue a sentar al lado de Dipper.

-Vaya, miren quien volvió-dijo Zayne entrando en la sala-¿Paso algo interesante?

-De hecho sí, ¿recuerdas a Penélope?

-Sí, la lavandera.

-No vas a creer lo que le paso.

-¿Qué?

…

_Los días anteriores al baile, fueron una pesadilla para Vanellope._

_Le pusieron más tareas que de costumbre, el doble para ser exactos, no dejaron de llamarla Cenicienta todo el tiempo, le rechazaban la comida y la hacían preparar guisos muy complicados, por lo que Vanellope se atrasaba mucho y le quitaba tiempo para sus demás tareas, y se dormía muy tarde, por lo que al día siguiente, estaba muy cansada y no podía hacer los trabajos con tanta facilidad._

_Pero aquí, la tierna Vanellope tenía un poco de culpa, pues de una cosa estaba segura, ella iba a ir al baile, quería ver a Hiro, y que esta vez, su encuentro no fuera tan…_

_Precipitado ni precoz._

_Quería convivir más tiempo con él, platicar, conocer a su hermano…_

_Pero en sí, la única razón por la que Vanellope quería ir a la fiesta, era para ver a su amigo, fuera o no fuera el príncipe, eso para ella, no era importante, bien Hiro podría ser panadero o rey._

_Por lo que por las noches, al terminar sus tareas, Vanellope iba a su cuarto en el ático y sacaba un viejo vestido de su madre, uno muy sencillo y humilde, no era de marca ni estaba hecho por un diseñador francés, pero era bonito, además, le quedaba a Vanellope bastante bien, así que en las noches, al terminar sus tareas, Vanellope se ponía a coser y arreglar el viejo vestido, pues estaba muy viejo y malgastado, las horas se le pasaban volando, y a veces, le dolían los pies._

_Oh sí, porque también, en la cabeza a Taffyta y a Candlehead se les había metido en la cabeza una idea estúpida y absurda._

_Clases de baile, así que rentaron un libro de la biblioteca sobre como bailar, se lo habían dado a Vanellope para que se los leyera, luego, lo habían puesto en práctica, con Vanellope, así que la pobre tenía que bailar con sus dos hermanastras, y ellas eran malas bailando, a cada rato le pisaban los pies a Vanellope (y Taffyta lo hacía a propósito)_

_-¡Ah! ¡Fíjate por donde vas Cenicienta!-le gritaba Taffyta._

_Pero, si Vanellope podía sacarle el lado bueno a eso, era que de hecho, ella si estaba aprendiendo a bailar, el libro le era de mucha ayuda y pronto, fue lo suficientemente buena como para esquivar las pisadas de Taffyta, se hizo muy buena, pero esto, hizo enojar mucho a su hermanastra, quien le gritaba a su padre para que le pusiera aún más tareas a Vanellope._

_Y así siguieron las cosas hasta el día del baile, para entonces, Vanellope había terminado de arreglar el viejo vestido, era muy lindo, aunque rosado, y Vanellope odiaba el color rosa, pero, era mejor que nada, así que no se quejó, además de que era de su madre, un lindo recuerdo._

_Ese día también se levantó más temprano, hizo el desayuno rápidamente, sirvió, desayuno, lavo los trastes, limpio toda la cocina, el comedor, la sala, las recamaras, todo, con asombrosa velocidad, luego, hizo la comida igual de rápido y luego, fue por agua para el baño, seis veces, pues sus hermanastras y padrastro querían estar lo más limpios posible, aunque guardo una cubeta para ella misma, luego ayudo a sus dos hermanastras a ponerse los vestidos (los cuales había recogido el día anterior) eso le tomo dos horas aproximadamente, y luego ayudo a Turbo con el suyo, para finalizar, fue a su cuarto._

_Con el agua, se lavó la cara y los brazos, luego se puso el modesto vestido, sus amigos los ratones salieron de su agujero y la vieron._

_-¿Me veo linda?-pregunto Vanellope mientras daba una vuelta con su vestido._

_Los ratones asintieron con la cabeza._

_-Gracias-dijo ella, luego se hizo una colita de caballo, no se veía nada mal-Espero que a Hiro le guste._

…

-¿Entonces, Penélope es Cenicienta?-pregunto Norman.

-Bueno, su nombre verdadero es Vanellope, Cenicienta es de hecho un insulto-Mabel-¿¡Y hoy encontró de nuevo a su príncipe!? ¡Eso es tan genial, ahora podrán ser felices para siempre!

-Em Mabel, ya no están en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas, están en la vida real, y en la vida real uno no se enamora de un día para otro-Dipper.

-¿Realmente puedes estar seguro de eso?-pregunto Mabel, mirando de reojo a Norman, luego susurro-Sé que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos, pero me ama.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Norman levantando la mirada.

-Deberíamos hacer algo por Penélope y Luis-Mabel-¿Y si les hacemos un baile?

-Mabel, ¿para qué?

-Para que se enamoren y sean felices para siempre-Mabel-Si reunimos a Peabody con Sherman, hagámoslo con Hiro y Vanellope, ahora Hipo esta con Chimuelo.

-Sí, pero Kenai no está con Koda, y las Chicas no están juntas, ni con el profesor-Dipper.

-Más razón por la que Hiro y Vanellope se reúnan-Mabel.

-Estamos aquí para romper la maldición-Dipper-No para hacer parejas.

-¿Pero y si reuniendo a las personajes, es la manera de romper la maldición? ¿Y qué tal si la verdadera maldición es que los que se amen estén separados? Eh Dipper, ¿Pensaste en eso? ¿Qué sentirías tu si alguien me separará de ti?

Los ojos de Dipper mostraban sorpresa, Mabel había hecho una pregunta muy difícil de responder, Dipper amaba a su hermana, si algo llegara a pasarle… o si la separaran de su lado, el quedaría devastado… Amaba a su hermana más que a si mismo…

Dipper comprendió todo el dolor que debían sentir los que estaban alejados de sus seres queridos…

-Muy bien-dijo suspirando, aceptando la derrota-Tu ganas Mabel, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¡ZAYNE, ERIK!-grito Mabel con todas sus fuerzas, luego los dos entraron en la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado Zayne.

-Vamos hacer algo especial por Penélope y por Luis-dijo Mabel-Y para eso necesitaremos velas, un vestido elegante y zapatillas de cristal.

-¿Zapatillas de cristal?-pregunto Erik extrañado.

-No-intervino Dipper-Sin zapatillas de cristal.

-¿De qué hablan?-Erik.

-Dijiste que viste a Penélope muy mal el día de hoy-Norman-Así que vamos hacer algo especial por ella, y este es el plan.

Vanellope estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del alcalde, cuando de repente, su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su delantal y contesto.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto.

-Hola Penélope, soy Erik, oye, ¿puedes venir a mi casa, esta noche?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto ella asustada.

-No es nada malo, tenemos una sorpresa para ti, y te va a gustar, mucho.

-No puedo ir Erik, tengo que limpiar la casa del alcalde.

-María se ofreció para hacerlo.

-Pero el alcalde…

-Olvídalo Penélope, ven, será divertido.

-Erik-Penélope dudo por un momento, no quería ir hacer la limpieza a la casa del alcalde, lo que si quería era ir con Erik, eran amigos dese hacia un tiempo, y si necesitaba un descanso, pero no podía-Lo siento Erik, no esta noche.

Luego colgó, y termino la caminata hasta la casa del alcalde, llamo a la puerta, y Daniela abrió, hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto vio a Penélope.

-Oh, la criada ha regresado a casa-dijo ella, con un tono que resulto muy ofensivo para Penélope-¡Pasa!

Y Penélope entro, aunque pudo sentir la mirada de odio de Daniela en cuanto atravesó la puerta, en frente de ellas había una escalera que daban al piso superior, del lado derecho estaba la sala y del izquierdo el estudio, la sala estaba conectada al comedor, y el comedor daba a la cocina, la casa era extremadamente elegante, además de que había muchos cuadros colgados de las paredes, y también había en gran variedad objetos muy costosos y muy valiosos, económicamente hablando.

-Y ni siquiera se te ocurra robar nada-dijo Daniela-Todos los objetos están contados.

-Yo no soy una ladrona-dijo Penélope.

-Si lo eres, la prole como lo tú lo es-dijo ella-Ahora cállate.

Daniela estaba usando un elegante vestido de color rosa, luego su padre bajo las escaleras, vestía un elegante traje de color blanco.

-Oh, criada, has llegado, que bueno, mi hija y yo iremos a una fiesta en la casa de Vladimir, volveremos a la medianoche, y quiero que cada centímetro de esta casa este limpia. De lo contrario, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a poner un pie en Storybrooke-dijo maliciosamente, luego tomo a su hija del brazo, luego caminaron hasta la salida-¡Sin presiones!

Y así salieron de la casa, Vanellope miro hacia las escaleras, luego recorrió con su mirada toda la entrada, suspiro, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

…

_-Te ves muy bien papa-Candlehead._

_-Así es hija mía, esta noche no soy Turbo, esta noche, ¡Soy King Candy!-dijo Turbo._

_De repente, escucharon los pasos en las escaleras, los tres se voltearon para ver a Vanellope con su vestido bajando las escaleras._

_-Hola, estoy lista-dijo Vanellope una vez que llego abajo-¿No creen que es lindo?_

_-Oh-dijo Taffyta con amargura-Oh Cenicienta, eso es tan… tan tú._

_-Bueno-dijo Vanellope-Era de mi madre y yo misma lo arregle._

_-Ah, bueno, creo que no hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo Taffyta acercándose a ella._

_-¿Por qué no?-Vanellope._

_-Porque míralo nada más, se está cayendo a pedazos-Taffyta coloco una mano en la manga del vestido de Vanellope y la jalo bruscamente, rompiéndola._

_Vanellope grito, sorprendida y lastimada._

_-Y no solo de ahí-Taffyta no se detuvo, ahora tomo el vestido y lo desgarro con sus propias manos-¡Es por todas partes!_

_Sin que Vanellope pudiese defenderse, Taffyta comenzó a desgarrar, romper y estropear el vestido que ocupaba un lugar tan especial en el corazón de Vanellope, pues, era una de las pocas posesiones que le quedaban de su madre, y no solo eso, Taffyta llamo a Candlehead, y a pesar de que ella no quería, termino ayudando a su hermana a destruir el vestido de Vanellope, la pobre no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo._

_Por último, Taffyta le arranco la dona que tenía para sostenerle el cabello, así el cabello de Vanellope quedo libre, pero ahora, Vanellope estaba despeinada y su cabello era un desastre, más bien, su apariencia, era un total desastre._

_-¡Basta!-dijo Vanellope chillando, dando un paso hacia atrás-¡Solo quiero ir al baile con ustedes!_

_Entonces Taffyta hizo una mueca llena de ira._

_-¡Escucha Cenicienta, tu jamás iras al baile!-dijo empujándola-¿Y sabes porque? ¡Porque eres una sucia Cenicienta, una marginada y una tonta, no iras al baile porque nos harás quedar mal frente a todos, no quiero que tu suciedad y estupidez nos arruine todo!_

_Con un último empujón, Taffyta aventó a Vanellope, quien golpeo uno de los escalones y se cayó, Vanellope no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar ahí mismo, con su vestido y su dignidad destruidos._

_-Muy bien hecho hija mía-dijo Turbo-En serio la hiciste entender, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde._

_Taffyta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que Candlehead le mando una mirada llena de tristeza y lastima a Vanellope, pero luego camino hasta la salida, las dos salieron y luego Turbo, pero antes le dijo a Vanellope._

_-Y Cenicienta, no llores ahí porque vas hacer barro y acaban de limpiar-y luego cerró la puerta._

_Vanellope se puso de pie, y corrió llorando hasta el patio, donde se desplomo en el suelo y continúo llorando sobre el pasto._

…

Mabel había ido al basurero, a buscar a Joe, el basurero, quien ella sospechaba que era Ralph, pues era el que más se parecía a la descripción que había dado, el basurero era… un auténtico basurero, había montañas de basura alrededor, Mabel visualizo una pequeña casa de madera, muy mal hecha, de la que salía humo, por lo que Mabel supo que ahí había alguien, camino hasta la puerta y llamo a la puerta, nadie respondió, por lo que Mabel volvió a golpear la puerta, nada, otra vez, nada, otra vez, Mabel no iba a darse por vencida, no fue hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta que se detuvo, el sujeto era un gigante, de por lo menos tres metros, sus manos eran enormes, y toda su ropa estaba sucia.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto violentamente, pero Mabel ni se inmuto-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Hola-dijo Mabel alegremente-Me llamo Mabel, y vine aquí para reclutarte.

-¿Reclutarme?-pregunto Joe intrigado-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh nada, verás, lo que pasa es que tienes una amiga, pero no puedes recordarla por razones muy extrañas para contar, pero lo que si necesitas es venir conmigo para ayudarla a ser feliz.

-No, no sé de qué hablas, y yo no tengo ninguna amiga, estoy solo aquí, rodeado de mi basura, y es lo único que necesito-dijo Joe, luego cerró la puerta.

Pero Mabel no iba a darse por vencida, luego volvió a llamar a la puerta, y otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…

-¡Déjame en paz niña!-grito Joe.

-¡No!-respondió Mabel-¡No lo haré hasta que salgas de esta pocilga y me ayudes a ayudar a Penélope!

-¡No sé quién es esa Penélope y no me interesa!-Joe-Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¡No lo haré, tú debes ayudar a Penélope, porque ella es tu amiga, porque fue la única que siempre creyó en ti!

-Eso no es cierto, nadie ha creído en mí nunca.

-Pues ella sí lo ha hecho, y yo también.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Joe.

-Me escuchaste, yo confió en ti-dijo Mabel con un tono más dulce-Confió en que harás lo correcto, y lo correcto es ir a ayudar a Penélope.

-Pero ni siquiera la conozco.

-Pero lo harás-Mabel-Y cuando lo hagas, vas a amarla, créeme, lo sé.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes? Niña, nada de lo que dices tiene ningún sentido.

-Un día lo tendrá-dijo Mabel-Ahora, ven conmigo y haz algo más que ser un recogedor de basura que vive entre… basura, y ven conmigo, para que puedas ayudar a una pobre joven que necesita nuestra ayuda. Ahora, Joe, ¡Dime lo que vas hacer!

El tono de voz impresiono a Joe, quien retrocedió un poco, debido a que Mabel… le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

…

_Vanellope lloro y lloro en el suelo, todo se había arruinado, su vestido, que tanto se había esforzado en reponer, había sido hecho jirones, no tenía como llegar al castillo, más que a pie, pero esa no era una opción, la fiesta terminaría antes de que pudiera llegar, no había modo en el que pudiera ir en esas condiciones, así que ya no le quedaba otra cosa más que llorar. _

_Sus amigos los ratones se acercaron a ella, lamieron sus dedos, Vanellope los miro y sonrió, aunque no dejo de llorar, junto sus manos, los ratones se metieron en ellas y Vanellope los levanto a la altura de su cara._

_-Hola-dijo sorbiéndose los mocos-Ya lo sé, soy patética, ¿no es así?_

_Los ratones negaron la cabeza, Vanellope se rio._

_-Agradezco que intenten subirme el ánimo amigos, pero… no esta noche, realmente quería ver a mi amigo. _

_Unos aullidos se escucharon, Vanellope levanto la vista y vio que, había dos lobos detrás de la cerca que separaba el patio de su casa del bosque, Vanellope se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, ignorando el peligro que eso podría representar, entonces vio que uno de los lobos era el que había ayudado el día en que había conocido a Hiro, el otro era algo más grande que él, pero se parecía mucho, seguramente era su hermano mayor._

_-Hola-dijo Vanellope con una sonrisa, un poco forzada. _

_Los lobos saltaron la cerca y se le acercaron, se pusieron en dos patas y comenzaron a darle lametones en la cara, Vanellope comenzó a reír mientras que los lobos limpiaban las lágrimas de sus ojos. _

_-Está bien, está bien-dijo Vanellope empujando a los lobos juguetonamente, luego se puso de rodillas y acaricio a los dos es sus cabezas-Bueno, al menos podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta aquí, ¿no?_

_Se volteo a ver a los ratones, quienes estaban en el suelo, atemorizados por los lobos._

_-No tengan miedo-Vanellope-Son amigos._

_Los ratones lentamente se acercaron a los lobos, el lobo mayor miro a los ratones con una mirada asesina, pero Vanellope puso una mano en su cabeza y con la otra dijo que no._

_-No, ellos son amigos, y no nos comemos a nuestros amigos._

_El lobo bajo sus orejas y luego miro al suelo, decepcionado de que no comería ningún ratón ese noche._

_De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar, Vanellope cayo de sentón en el suelo y la tierra continuo moviéndose._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Vanellope._

_Los ratones se escondieron detrás de ella, los lobos miraron alrededor asustados, comenzaron a olfatear pero de repente, negaron con la cabeza y se taparon las narices con las patas, el olor, era horrible._

_-Qué mal huele-Vanellope se tapó la nariz._

_De repente, de las sombras, un gran bulto salió, pero, no era un bulto, era un gigante, tres metros de altura, cubierto por una vieja capa mugrienta, descalzo, Vanellope lo miro sorprendida, el gigante se detuvo y se volteo a verla, se quitó la capucha y revelo una cara sucia con un cabello castaño_

_-Em, hola-dijo el gigante._

_-Hola-dijo Vanellope, luego miro alrededor-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Yo, oh me dicen Ralph, Ralph el loco._

_-Bueno, deberían decirte Ralph el apestoso-dijo Vanellope sonriendo._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Oh espera un segundo por favor-Vanellope-¿Sabes que dice la gente cuando te conoce?_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Ralph molesto._

_-Es un gran olor conocerlo-dijo Vanellope y luego se echó a reír. _

_Ralph se enojó y comenzó a alejarse, pero Vanellope lo llamo otra vez._

_-Oye espera, era solo una broma._

_Ralph se detuvo y se volvió a verla._

_-¿Y esos lloriqueos eran también una broma?_

_Entonces la sonrisa de Vanellope se desvaneció, miro al suelo y suspiro._

_-No, no, esos fueron reales._

_-Oh-dijo Ralph acercándose a ella-¿Y porque?_

_-No, no es nada-Vanellope._

_-Oh vamos-dijo Ralph acercándose a ella, luego se arrodillo cuando estaba en frente de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-Dime que te paso._

_Así, Vanellope comenzó a relatarle todo, como sus hermanastras habían impedido que asistiera al baile._

_-Qué horror-dijo Ralph, luego se enojó-¡Voy a darles una lección y así aprenderán!_

_Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Vanellope también se puso de pie y lo tomo del brazo._

_-No, por favor, eso no arreglaría nada._

_Ralph se detuvo y la miro._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Segura-dijo Vanellope asintiendo con la cabeza-No les deseo mal._

_Entonces la mirada de Ralph se suavizo._

_-Bueno-dijo, Vanellope lo soltó del brazo-Pero si puedo arreglar las cosas._

_-¿Cómo?-preguntó Vanellope._

_De su sucia capa, saco una varita de madera, que parecía más bien una rama arrancada de un árbol viejo, tenía algunas hojas en ella, Ralph se las quito con la mano y luego le dio vueltas en su mano._

_-Con esto-dijo mostrando la varita._

_-¿Un pedazo de madera vieja?-Vanellope._

_-Es mucho más que eso niña-Ralph-Es una varita mágica._

_-¿Varita mágica?_

_-Sí, veras, me dicen el loco porque yo soy un brujo, donde vivía, todos me rechazaron por ser diferente, por mi don-dijo Ralph levantando la varita en alto-Por lo que me fui, y desde entonces, he sido un nómada, me he desplazado por todos lados, ayudando a la gente cada vez que puedo pero… nunca me quedo en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, lo más que me he quedado ha sido un mes. _

_-Vaya-Vanellope-¿Y no te sientes solo?_

_-Me gusta la soledad-dijo Ralph encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Vanellope pudo notar una pizca de mentira en su afirmación-Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, es hora de ayudarte._

_-¿Cómo?-Vanellope._

_-Primero, vas ir al baile._

_-Pero no tengo un vestido, ni carroza ni caballos, nada._

_-No, pero-Ralph miro a su alrededor-¿Tienes vegetales?_

_-Em, ¿Cómo cuál?_

_-No lo sé… una calabaza._

_-Creo que tenemos en la cocina, deja voy a buscar-dijo Vanellope, aunque no pudo imaginarse para que quería Ralph una calabaza, aun así camino hasta su casa, fue a la cocina y busco._

_En la alacena encontró una calabaza grande, pero, ya se había podrido, aun así, era la única que había, así que la tomo y salió de nuevo al patio._

_-Esta es la única-dijo Vanellope dejándola en el suelo._

_Ralph se encogió de hombros._

_-Servirá, ahora apártate. _

_Vanellope se apartó, al igual que los ratones y los dos lobos, entonces Ralph disparo una extraña luz dorada que salió de su varita, la luz golpeo la calabaza y esta comenzó a crecer, pero no solo eso, si no que retomo su color anaranjado, pero luego, hubo una gran explosión y la calabaza paso a ser una hermosa carroza dorada, Vanellope se llevó amabas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro._

_-No puede ser-dijo Vanellope sonriendo y acercándose a la carroza-¡En serio eres un mago!_

_Los animales también se acercaron y miraron con asombro la carroza._

_-Lo soy-dijo Ralph sonriendo-Ahora, el siguiente pasó, necesitamos ratones._

_-¿Ratones?-pregunto Vanellope._

_-Sí, créeme, son buenos corriendo-apunto con su varita a los ratones-No tengan miedo, esto no les dolerá nada._

_Entonces de la varita salió una bola blanca que fue a volar justo hasta los ratones, luego, los roedores comenzaron a crecer, pero no solo eso, conforme su tamaño aumentaba, su forma cambiaba, se transformaron en cuatro hermosos caballos blancos._

_-Vaya-dijo Vanellope acercándose a ellos-Son bellísimos, no es que antes no lo fueran._

_Acaricio a cada uno en la cabeza._

_-Ahora, necesitaras personal humano, pero-dijo Ralph mirando alrededor, se detuvo cuando vio a los dos lobos-Bueno, servirán._

_Disparo otra bola de luz a los lobos, esta era de color gris, cuando toco a los lobos, estos se pusieron en dos patas, su hocico se contrajo, sus bigotes desaparecieron, al igual que sus colas, su pelaje se convirtió en un elegante traje._

_Ya no eran dos lobos jóvenes, sino que eran dos elegantes muchachos, apuestos pero un poco peludos._

_-Listo-Ralph._

_-¡Wow!-dijo Vanellope asombrada-¡Ahora sí puedo ir al baile!_

_Grito de alegría y comenzó a dar saltitos como toda niña feliz._

_-Oye, oye, espera un momento-Ralph._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Vanellope._

_-Aún falta una cosa, tu vestido-dijo Ralph extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella._

_-Oh, por supuesto. _

_-Prepárate, voy a cambiarlo._

_-No-dijo Vanellope-Es que, este vestido era de mi madre, y, me gustaría ir con él al baile, ¿no podrías arreglarlo?_

_-Oh bueno-dijo Ralph viendo el vestido-¿Crees que tu mama se enoje si lo modificamos un poco? ¿Cambiar el rosa por, no sé, azul?_

_Vanellope sonrió._

_-El rosa nunca ha sido mi color favorito._

_Ralph sonrió. _

_-Muy bien, entonces, ahí va-de su varita, cuatro hermosas mariposas de color azul salieron, volaron hasta Vanellope y volaron en círculos alrededor de ella, entonces, Vanellope también dio una vuelta y su vestido, cambio de color y quedo totalmente reparado, como si fuera nuevo, ahora era de un hermoso color azul fuerte._

_Y no solo eso, sino que también, su cabello fue totalmente arreglado, como si hubiera terminado de planchárselo, además de que había una pizca de brillos en él, al igual que en otras partes del vestido, por último, las mariposas volaron hasta sus pies, sus viejos zapatos fueron cambiados por dos hermosas zapatillas de cristal, las mariposas se detuvieron en las zapatillas y se volvieron de cristal, formando un lindo adorno._

_Vanellope se miró a sí misma y sonrió._

_-¡Es hermoso!-grito llena de alegría._

_-Si-dijo Ralph con alegría, pero luego miro el suelo-Pero, no puede durar para siempre._

_Vanellope lo miro intrigada_

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Mi magia es muy poderosa pero… no dura mucho, me temo que a la medianoche, todo regresara a su forma original._

_-No importa-dijo Vanellope-Es todo lo que necesito. _

_-Bueno-Ralph-En ese caso ve, antes de que se te haga más tarde._

_Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Vanellope se subiera a la carroza para partir, sus amigos la esperaban detrás de la cerca, Vanellope comenzó a caminar hacia ellos pero se detuvo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Ralph._

_-Se me olvido una cosa-Vanellope-Es muy importante. No me tardo nada, ahora vuelvo._

_Entonces Vanellope fue corriendo de nuevo a su casa._

_-¡Apúrate que no tienes mucho tiempo! _

_Mientras la esperaban, todos mantuvieron silencio, no fue hasta que regreso que Ralph alzo las manos hacia el cielo._

_-¡Por fin, entra rápido!_

_-Sí, pero antes, inclínate-dijo cuando estaba enfrente de Ralph._

_-¿Para qué? No hay…_

_-Ya lo sé, hazlo rápido._

_Ralph rodo los ojos y se inclinó, entonces, Vanellope saco la medalla que su madre le había dado y la puso alrededor del cuello de Ralph._

_-Listo._

_Ralph se puso de pie y miro la medalla._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Es un regalo-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Nunca antes nadie había hecho nada así por mí, y, quería darte esto, fue un regalo de mi madre el día en que murió pero… yo quiero que tú lo tengas._

_-Pero… tu madre…_

_-Está bien-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Yo sé que ella entenderá, Ralph, ya te lo dije, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mí, entonces, quiero que aceptes mi regalo._

_Ralph vio la medalla, la apretó y miro a Vanellope._

_-Gracias._

_-De nada-dijo Vanellope sonriendo._

_Entonces se abrazaron, pero luego Ralph los separo._

_-Niña, ya te ensuciaste._

_Vanellope se vio el vestido y vio que estaba sucio con mugre._

_-Oh vaya._

_-Puedo arreglarlo-dijo Ralph sacando su varita, luego hizo desaparecer la suciedad-Mejor._

_-Sí._

_-Ahora ve, antes de que el hechizo se acabe._

_Caminaron hasta la carroza y la ayudo a subir al vehículo._

_-Recuerda, a la medianoche, la magia desaparecerá._

_-Lo sé, deja de preocuparte-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Adiós Ralph el apestoso._

_Ralph sonrió, luego la carroza se puso en movimiento, el lobo mayor era el que iba conduciendo._

_-¡No lo olvides, medianoche!-grito Ralph cuando la carroza se había alejado._

_-¡No lo hare!-grito Vanellope en respuesta. _

_Ralph se quedó unos momentos parado, hasta que ya no pudo ver a la carroza, entonces, recordó que se le había olvidado decirle una cosa a Vanellope._

_-¡Y diviértete!-dijo, aunque no estuvo seguro si Vanellope lo había escuchado._

…

Mientras tanto, en "_El Taller de Reparaciones de los Hermanos García" _Peter y Luis estaban cerrando el taller, Peter había llevado dos tortas de jamón con queso, para él y para su hermano, estaban sentados sobre un coche que habían reparado ese día, y que recogerían al día siguiente.

-¿Así que?-le pregunto Peter a su hermano menor-¿Va a contarme?

-¿Sobre qué?-respondió Luis dándole una mordida a s torta.

-Sobre la extraña chica a la que ayudamos hoy-dijo Peter sonriendo-Algo me dice que te gusto.

-Solo le hice un favor-Luis-En serio, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Sí, pero no sé, había algo en tu mirada que decía que… Había algo más.

Luis miro a su hermano, luego rodo los ojos y continuo comiendo, justo en ese instante, Zayne y Erik entraron corriendo en el taller, los dos hermanos los vieron sorprendidos.

-Chicos-dijo Peter en un tono amistoso-Buenas noches, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Tu hermano-dijo Zayne.

Peter y de Luis abrieron mucho los ojos, luego se miraron entre sí y de nuevo a los dos invitados.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos hermanos.

-Si-dijo Erik-¿Recuerdas a Penélope?

Luis se emocionó, sonrió y miro a Erik esperanzado.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Bueno… quiere agradecerte por el favor que le hiciste hoy, invitándote a cenar-Zayne-A mi casa.

…

Penélope estaba trapeando la sala, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, sorprendida, fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y vio que afuera estaban Mabel y Joe.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto ella-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos ayudarte-Mabel-Yo soy Mabel, soy amiga de Erik, y ahora vamos ayudarte.

-¿Con que?

-A limpiar esta casa infernal-dijo Joe pasando-Mientras tú vas a la casa de Zayne para… bueno, eso.

-¿La sorpresa?

-Si-Mabel-Mientras tanto, nosotros nos quedaremos a limpiar la casa.

-Pero esperen… yo no los conozco, como voy a…

-Erik nos envió- Joe-Y vamos ayudarte, a, conseguir lo que sea que quieren que consigas.

-Pero, no entiendo nada de lo que me dicen-Penélope-¿A que van ayudarme?

-A pasar una noche feliz-Mabel-Con el amor de tu vida, en vez de limpiando una sucia casa, aunque es muy elegante.

-Pero… no…. El alcalde regresará a la medianoche.

-Bueno, entonces mejor nos damos prisa-Mabel-¡Hay que cambiarte!

…

_-Olvídalo-dijo Hiro-No va a venir._

_Tadashi miro alrededor preocupado._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Sí, si no ya hubiera aparecido_

_-¿Y si se le hizo tarde?-dijo Tadashi, Hiro volteo a verlo._

_-No… no lo creo, digo, todos ya llegaron ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero nunca falta quien llegue de último momento._

_En ese momento se dieron cuenta que, de repente, todos habían guardado silencio, los hermanos voltearon a ver hacia las escaleras que daban al gran salón, ahí, una bella muchacha portando un hermoso vestido de color azul fuerte, con un bellísimo cabello negro y totalmente limpia, estaba parada. La muchacha sonrió e hizo una reverencia, luego siguió bajando las escaleras._

_-Hiro-dijo Tadashi con un hilo de voz-¿Es ella?_

_Hiro sonrió._

_-Sí, es ella-la miro por unos segundos._

_"Es bellísima" pensó Hiro, luego se dirigió a su hermano._

_-Discúlpame._

_Y bajo del balcón, luego comenzó a caminar hacia Vanellope, quien, sin saberlo, había caminando directamente a la pista de baile, sin dejar de sonreír, miraba todo muy asombrada y contenta, todos los presentes habían despejado la pista y se habían colocado alrededor, y cuando Vanellope vio que Hiro estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, el corazón por poco le da un vuelco._

_-Si viniste-dijo Hiro sonriendo cuando estuvieron frente a frente._

_Vanellope sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

_-No me lo habría perdido por nada-dijo Vanellope._

_Hiro sonrió._

_Arriba, en el balcón, Tadashi le hizo una señal con la mano a la capitana Tamora, ella comprendió, asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta los músicos._

_-Señores, es hora del vals-les dijo._

_Los músicos, que habían estado viendo a Vanellope, regresaron a la realidad y asintieron con la cabeza, luego, comenzaron a tocar, Hiro volteo a ver hacia ellos y luego miro a Vanellope._

_-Creo que estamos en problemas._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Vanellope._

_-Porque tendremos que bailar._

_-¿Sabes bailar?-le pregunto Vanellope sonriendo._

_-No._

_-Qué mal, yo sí._

_Hiro sonrió y puso una mano en la cintura de Vanellope, luego comenzaron a bailar, Hiro, no eran tan malo bailando, aunque Vanellope era la que se estaba luciendo, debido a que había aprendido algo de las horribles clases de baile con sus hermanastras._

_-Todos nos están viendo-le comento a Hiro mientras bailaban._

_-No, te están viendo a ti-dijo Hiro sonriendo._

_Luego Vanellope dio una vuelta, luego Hiro la volvió acercar hacia él._

_-Bailas muy bien-dijo Hiro._

_-Gracias, tú no lo haces tan mal._

_-Ah, ¿no?_

_Luego Hiro cargo a Vanellope y le dio una vuelta, el movimiento la tomó por sorpresa y Vanellope se rio, luego Hiro la dejo en el suelo de nuevo y continuaron bailando._

_Todos los estaban mirando asombrados y maravillados, bueno, casi todos…_

_-¿Quién es esa arpía papa?-pregunto Taffyta._

_-No lo sé, nunca antes la había visto-dijo Turbo mirando el baile, nunca antes había visto a Vanellope tan limpia, por eso no había logrado reconocerla._

_-¡Se está robando a mi príncipe!-chillo Taffyta._

_-Oh no, eso no pasara-dijo Turbo cerrando los puños._

_De vuelta con los enamorados, Vanellope dio una última vuelta, Hiro la volvió a cargar y terminaron._

_En cuanto la música se detuvo, la multitud estallo en vítores y cumplidos, una marea de aplausos inundo el salón y Vanellope y Hiro no dejaban de mirarse ni de sonreír._

_-No somos tan malos-dijo Hiro sonriendo._

_-Para nada-dijo Vanellope._

_De repente, la música comenzó de nuevo, esta vez más personas se unieron a la fiesta, pero Hiro se aseguró de no soltar a Vanellope._

_-¡Vayan por el!-dijo Turbo lanzando a sus dos hijas a la pista de baile._

_Ellas comenzaron a correr hacia Hiro pero rápidamente fueron tomadas de la mano por otros caballeros que comenzaron a bailar con ellas._

_-¡No, no, no, no!-dijo Turbo golpeándose la cabeza-¡Esto no debería pasar!_

_En el balcón, Tadashi miraba encantado como su hermano bailaba con Vanellope._

_-Oh míralos Tadashi-dijo Honey Lemon-¿No son adorables?_

_-Sí, lo son-dijo Tadashi sonriendo, la felicidad de su hermano era contagiosa, y podía entender perfectamente porque Hiro se había enamorado de aquella chica, era hermosa._

_La capitana Tamora se acercó a ellos, volteo a ver a Hiro y Vanellope y luego a Tadashi._

_-Su plan resulto majestad, parece que finalmente se ha conseguido cuñada-dijo Tamora sonriendo._

_-Si-dijo Tadashi sin dejar de ver a su hermano, luego rio-Mírenlo, no la suelta por nada._

_-Lo entiendo-dijo Honey sonriendo, Tadashi la volteo a ver incrédulo._

_-¿Qué?_

_Honey se encogió de hombros._

_-Es guapa._

_-Tiene razón-dijo Tamora mirándola-Ademes, su vestido me gusta, que bueno que no trajo nada parecido al rosa._

_En la pista de baile, Vanellope comenzaba a cansarse de tanto bailar, y también Hiro._

_-Oye, ¿Qué dices si nos vamos de aquí?-le pregunto Hiro._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Al patio, ven, quiero mostrarte algo._

_Con eso, se escabulleron entre la multitud hasta que llegaron a la salida, Vanellope salió primero y luego Hiro, luego, comenzaron a caminar, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, y con las estrellas observándolos._

…

Penélope se había dado una ducha en el baño de Daniela, después de todo, Joe y Mabel iban a limpiar la casa, luego, Joe le dio un hermoso atuendo, unas botas de color negro, una falda de color café chocolate, una blusa de color azul y una chaqueta de color verde, se había planchado el pelo, y luego se había hecho una cola de caballo.

-Me veo hermosa-dijo Vanellope sorprendida mientras se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que Daniela tenía en su cuarto, luego se volvió a Joe-¿De dónde lo sacaron?

-Fuimos al Liverpool, y entre los dos cooperamos para comprarte el atuendo-explico Joe.

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella-Esto es… mágico, ¿Cómo podré pagárselos?

-No tienes que hacerlo-Joe-Pero tienes que irte ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Joe tomo de la mano a Penélope, luego la condujo hasta la salida, donde apareció la camioneta de Zayne, él se bajó, abrió la puerta del copiloto, luego se inclinó al ver a Penélope.

-Su carruaje la espera.

Penélope se llevó ambas manos a la boca, luego miro a Joe, luego a Mabel, quien estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Realmente esto está pasando?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, ella sonrió, luego Joe la acompaño hasta la camioneta, la ayudo a subirse, luego cerró la puerta.

-Recuerda, tienes que regresar antes de la medianoche, y diviértete.

-No te preocupes, volveré-dijo ella sonriendo, luego Zayne también subió, encendió la camioneta, y así, se pusieron en marcha, Joe y Mabel los vieron, la chica noto algo en Joe.

-¿Es eso una sonrisa?-pregunto Mabel-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

-Fue un gas-se defendió Joe.

…

_-Bueno-dijo Hiro nervioso-¿Te gusto?_

_-¿Me gusto?-pregunto Vanellope con felicidad-¡Me encanto! ¡Me sentí como un ave, libre, fue… increíble!_

_Hiro sonrió aliviado y suspiro._

_-Qué bueno que te gustará, estaba nervioso._

_-Bueno, ha sido estupendo-dijo Vanellope-Gracias._

_-No me lo agradezcas-Hiro-Gracias a ti por… pues, por estar aquí._

_-Ya te lo dije, no me lo habría perdido por nada._

_Luego se miraron directamente a los ojos, Hiro se acercó a Vanellope y ella puso sus manos en sus hombros._

_-¿Te importa si, es decir, puedo?-pregunto Hiro._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Puedo besarte?_

_Vanellope asintió con la cabeza y sonrió._

_-Si puedes Hiro Hamada._

_Los labios de Hiro se acercaron a los de Vanellope, ella cerró los ojos y se preparó para el contacto de ambos, no era el primer beso, pero, algo le decía que disfrutarían más ese._

_Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, las campanas comenzaron a sonar._

_Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche…_

…

Zayne llevo a Penélope hasta su casa, en el camino hacia la entrada, habían puesto dos hileras de velas, Penélope pensó que era muy hermoso, Zayne se bajó del vehículo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le tendió su mano a Penélope, ella la acepto y bajo del coche.

-Esto es…-dijo Penélope-Increíble, casi mágico.

-Bueno, tu príncipe azul te está esperando adentro-dijo Zayne con una sonrisa.

Penélope comenzó a caminar, cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta, vio que solo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, así que ella camino hacia ella, en la cocina, Luis estaba sentado junto a la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana, a Penélope casi le da un vuelco el corazón al verlo, Luis la volteo a ver y su cara se ilumino, estuvieron así unos segundos, mirándose entre ellos.

-Si viniste-dijo Luis al fin.

-No me lo habría perdido por nada-contesto Penélope, de repente, sintió un dejavú, al igual que Luis, pero no le dieron importancia.

Penélope camino hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba libre.

-Que considerado eres-dijo ella-No cualquiera haría esto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Luis sorprendido-Tu eres la que organizo todo esto.

Penélope quedo sorprendida. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no fui yo.

De repente, Luis sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que Erik y mi hermano conspiraron para esto.

Penélope sonrió tímidamente.

-Tal vez deba agradecerles después.

-Tal vez-respondió Erik sonriendo-¿Fueron hasta tu trabajo por ti?

-Sí, ¿te paso lo mismo?

-Sí.

-Qué noche.

…

_-Hola-le dijo._

_-Hola-respondió Vanellope sonriendo-Si viniste._

_-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada-Hiro sonrió-Es ella._

_-¡Alto!-grito Taffyta-¡Ella es solo otra impostora, hazle la pruebe de la zapatilla, veras que ni le queda!_

_-¡Además, no puede ser ella!-Turbo-Mírenla, su atuendo es…_

_-Si dice una palabra más, me asegurare de que no vea la luz del sol por mucho tiempo-dijo Tadashi, hartándose de Turbo-Lo mismo va para sus hijas._

_Turbo se sorprendió al ver que alguien le desafiaba._

_-Hagamos la prueba-dijo Vanellope._

_-No es necesario-Hiro-Sé que eres tú._

_-Vamos, será divertido._

_Hiro sonrió, camino con Vanellope hasta la sala y la sentó en el sillón, luego se arrodillo junto a ella y le quito su sucio zapato, luego, le puso la zapatilla, la cual entro a la perfección en el pie de Vanellope, Hiro no estaba nada sorprendido, ni Tadashi ni Tamora, ni Candlehead, pero Turbo y Taffyta, no estaban sorprendidos, sino que por poco les da un ataque al corazón ahí mismo._

_-¿Necesitan más pruebas?-pregunto Tadashi mirando al padrastro y a las hermanastras-Porque yo no._

…

Penélope y Luis habían tenido una cena maravillosa, les habían llevado una botella de vino (por suerte no se habían emborrachado) y luego Zayne les había servido la que era su especialidad, Salmón al ajillo, luego habían platicado mucho, cuando Penélope dijo que quería tomar aire, fueron hasta el patio trasero, una brisa de aire los recibió, luego se quedaron viendo las estrellas.

-Es extraño-dijo Luis-Siento que te conozco… desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo también lo siento-dijo Penélope-Como si tú y yo…

-¿Qué?

-Como si… nos hubiéramos conocido en otra vida.

Luis se encogió de hombros, Penélope miro al suelo, luego de nuevo al cielo.

-Esta mañana me sentía muy mal, pero… ahora, me siento como la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Luis sonrió.

-Últimamente, las cosas han estado duras para mi hermano y para mí, son malos tiempos.

-Sí, te entiendo.

De repente, el celular de Penélope comenzó sonar, lo saco y miro horrorizada que era una alarma, ya casi era la medianoche.

-No-dijo con un hilo de voz, luego vio a Luis-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luis decepcionado-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es que… te lo explicaré otro día con más calma, adiós.

Y Penélope se fue corriendo, pero antes, se detuvo, volteo a ver a Luis y luego regreso, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por la velada, fue fantástica, veme en el Gran Salón mañana, a las once, ¿te parece?

-Si-dijo Luis

Penélope sonrió y salió corriendo, mientras que Luis se llevó una mano a la mejilla, luego sonrió, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

…

_Hiro había tomado a Vanellope de la mano y la había sacado al patio, para que los dos pudieran ver la luna._

_-¿Hermosa no lo es?_

_-Sí, lo es._

_Se tomaron de las manos y vieron el cielo, felices, de estar juntos._

_-Vanellope._

_-Sí._

_-Te jure amor eterno, y pienso cumplir mi palabra, en donde sea que estemos._

_-¿Si viniste?-pregunto Vanellope levantando una ceja._

_-No me lo habría perdido por nada-respondió Hiro sonriendo._

_Hiro rodeo con sus brazos a Vanellope, la beso en la cabeza y continuaron mirando el cielo, inundado, por los fuegos artificiales._

…

Penélope se había subido a la camioneta de Zayne, y ahora ambos estaban en dirección a la casa del alcalde, de nuevo, Zayne conducía como el diablo, y Penélope se estaba cambiando en sus viejas y sucias ropas.

-No vamos a llegar-decía Penélope.

-Ten fe, ten fe-decía Zayne preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión del alcalde, Joe y Mabel habían terminado de limpiar todos los cuartos, ahora solo faltaba que Penélope llegara, Joe miraba asustado el reloj de la sala.

-No va a llegar-dijo Joe.

-¡No!-dijo Mabel-Ella llegara, ¡El poder del amor lo puede todo!-Mabel grito y levanto los brazos en el aire.

-Sabes, me das miedo-dijo Joe asustado.

La limosina del alcalde se estaciono afuera de su casa.

-Lo sabía-dijo Joe asustado-Estamos perdidos.

Y de pronto, escucharon como alguien golpeaba la ventana de la sala, era Penélope, Zayne estaba a su lado, mirando preocupado hacia la entrada, Joe sin perder tiempo, abrió la ventana, Penélope entro lo más rápido que pudo, tenía de nuevo su ropa sucia.

-¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!-dijo Zayne apresurado, Mabel salió y después Joe, luego los tres vieron a Penélope.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Joe.

-Lo estaré-dijo ella sonriendo-Gracias, ahora váyanse, antes de que nos descubran.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, luego comenzaron a caminar hacia la camioneta.

-Gracias-dijo Penélope sonriendo-Gracias por todo.

Luego cerró la ventana y fue a la entrada, justo cuando Max la abría y entraba junto con Daniela.

-Criada, hemos regresado.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Penélope-He terminado.

Max le envió una mirada asesina.

-¿Segura?

-Segura, puede revisar, la casa esta impecable.

Max examino su casa, estaba limpia.

-Muy bien, te daré tu paga y podrás irte

-Perfecto-dijo Penélope, sonriendo, lo que dejo a Max muy desconcertado.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Por nada, ahora, mi paga por favor-dijo, algo extraño le había pasado a Penélope, de alguna manera, ese dejavú que había tenido al ver a Luis, le había dado…

Valor.

…

Norman estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa, se había ofrecido hacerlo ya que no había hecho mucho con la cena, ni a limpiar la mansión de Max, ni a muchas otras cosas, Dipper estaba en su habitación, revisando la información.

De repente, Mabel entro en el cuarto.

-Hola-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hola-respondió Norman.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto ella.

-No gracias, ya hiciste mucho.

-Oh eso no fue nada, me dicen Mabel La Diosa del Amor.

Norman le sonrió y llevo los platos hasta el fregadero.

-¿Y tú?

-No, yo solo veo fantasmas.

-¿Y has visto uno recientemente?

-No… es extraño, desde que llegamos, no he visto ni un solo fantasma.

-Qué raro…

-Si… quizás todos aquí se fueron con todos sus asuntos terminados, y sin una muerte horrible ni dolorosa.

-Yo no creo eso, ¿Qué tal si alguien maligno está bloqueando tu poder?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, ¿Qué tal si alguien te está quitando tus poderes?

-No creo que sea eso…

-O tal vez, el pueblo tiene algo que… anula la magia, porque ese era el plan de Él, ¿no?, llevar a todos los personajes del libro a un mundo sin magia, ¿no?

Norman se quedó repasando en las palabras de Mabel, tenían sentido, de una manera…

-Pero no pensemos en eso ahora, dime, ¿alguna vez has salido con una chica?-pregunto Mabel poniendo el codo sobre la mesa y sonriéndole.

En ese momento Norman se puso tan rojo como un tomate.


	8. El Equipo Imperfecto

Luis y Penélope estaban tomando el desayuno en la barra del Gran Salón, mientras que Dipper, Mabel y Norman los observaban desde otra mesa.

-¿No son adorables?-dijo Mabel, recargando los dos hombros en la mesa-Podríamos ser nosotros-le dijo dándole un codazo a Norman, quien por poco se atraganta con el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo.

-No estoy buscando una relación seria por el momento-dijo Norman, tosiendo.

-Serás mío-susurro Mabel, mientras le mandaba a Norman una mirada asesina.

-Necesito usar el baño-Norman dijo poniéndose de pie, luego camino hasta el baño, mientras que Dipper siguió tomando su desayuno.

De repente, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y entro Esperanza, vestía una blusa de color azul claro, una camisa azul con el dibujo de un gatito en ella, en cuanto vio a los gemelos sonrió y camino hasta ellos.

-Dipper, Mabel, que bueno que los encuentro, los he estado buscando por todo el pueblo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Es sobre la ilustración que me mostraste el otro día Dipper-dijo Esperanza tomando asiento al lado del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, desde que me la mostraste, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la veo en todas partes, cuando me duermo, cuando voy a trabajar, incluso hizo que mis alumnos hicieran uno.

-¿Sus alumnos hicieron uno?-pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

-Sí, con engrudo y periódico, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, juro que he visto ese juguete antes, pero no puedo recordar donde… es como un dejavú.

Esperanza se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Debo estar volviéndome loca.

-No, para nada, yo me sentía así hace unas pocas semanas-Mabel-Además veo cosas todo el tiempo.

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir-Dipper-Es que a veces nos sentimos así, vemos, cosas que creemos recordar.

-Si, pero es muy extraño, quisiera saber que significa.

-Creo que Hope sabe sobre este tipo de cosas-Mabel-¿Por qué no vas hablar con ella?

-¿La maestra Hope?

-La misma.

-Oh no, ella y yo no nos llevamos bien… no me soporta, dice que demasiado… blanda, desesperante y… otras cosas por el estilo.

-Solo porque no te conoce bien, estoy segura de que la caerás muy bien una vez que te conozca-dijo Mabel animada-Y tal vez Valeria también le caiga bien, ¿Por qué no salen todas juntas? ¿Cómo hermanas?

-¿Hermanas?-pregunto Esperanza.

-Oh como amigas entonces-Mabel-¿Por qué no lo intentan?

Esperanza se quedó pensando, luego de analizar la situación por un par de minutos, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-Perfecto, pueden venir aquí a cenar al Gran Salón, o ir a pasear-Mabel-Las posibilidades son infinitas.

-Está bien, voy a decírselo a Valeria, muchas gracias-dijo Esperanza, luego se levantó de la mesa y camino hasta la salida.

Dipper miro a Mabel, quien se había puesto hacer un pato con su servilleta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto-¿Sigues con todo esto de, los personajes deben estar juntos?

-Por supuesto-Mabel, luego golpeo con su puño la mesa-¡No descansare hasta que todos estén juntos! Por cierto, ¿crees que a Ema le gusten las rosas? O más bien Astrid, como podía hacer Erik para conquistarla, ya que no puede volar junto con ella en Chimuelo, ahora es un gato.

Dipper se quedó ahí, escuchando el parloteo de su hermana.

…

_-Muy bien Bombón, cuando estés lista-el profesor le dijo, había preparado una máquina que lanzaría platos de madera, esto era para que las chicas pudieran practicar con sus poderes, Bombón era la primera._

_-Lo estoy profesor-respondió ella, al lado del profesor, sus hermanas la estaban observando._

_-Muy bien, entonces ahí vamos-el profesor jalo la palanca, y ocho platos salieron volando._

_Bombón se preparó, cerró los ojos, cuando los platos pasaron por encima de ella, abrió los ojos y de estos salieron rayos de color rojo, estos cortaron a los platos en dos, era un corte perfecto, luego, antes de que cayeran al suelo, Bombón voló hasta ellos y los tomo todos, luego voló hasta el profesor, con los platos divididos en sus manos._

_-Aquí están profesor-dijo ella sonriendo._

_-Oh gracias Bombón-agradeció-Lo hiciste muy bien, veo que controlas muy bien esos rayos._

_-No es nada-dijo ella-Es solo práctica._

_-Practica, practica, y práctica, es lo único que dices-intervino Bellota-¡Es mi turno, ya quiero que me toque, me toca, me toca!_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hay necesidad de gritar Bellota-dijo el profesor. Manteniéndola en sus casillas-Es tú turno._

_-¡Genial!-sin pensarlo dos veces, Belloto voló hasta el centro, donde antes había estado Bombón-¡Que empiece!_

_El profesor acciono la máquina y más platos salieron volando, solo que Bellota no pensaba seguir los pasos de su hermana, voló hasta los platos y los rompió en trozos con sus propias maños, literalmente, rompió hasta los pedazos más pequeños, no quedo nada, cuando termino, aterrizo violentamente en el suelo, provocando un leve temblor._

_-¡¿Cómo ven eso?!-pregunto, luego empezó a bailar, Bombón sacudió su cabeza._

_-Bellota, eso fue violento, y descontrolado. No había control, ni delicadeza ni nada._

_-A mí no me interesan todas esas tonterías, yo solo quiero patear el trasero de los malos._

_-Esperen, esperen-dijo el profesor acercándose a ellas-¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre patear el trasero de los malos?_

_-¿No fue esa la razón por la que nos creó profesor?-pregunto Bellota-¿Para hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor? Para eso tenemos que golpear a los malos._

_-Pero ustedes son muy jóvenes-dijo-Chicas, ustedes son lo único que me queda, no quisiera perderlas a ustedes._

_-Oh profesor-dijo Bombón-No tiene que preocuparse, nada malo nos pasara._

_-Sí, somos Las Chicas Súper-poderosas nadie puede contra nosotras-Bellota-Cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino, tendrá su trasero pateado._

_-No vamos a patearle el trasero a todo el mundo-la regaño Bombón._

_-Solo a los malos._

_-Esperen un momento-dijo el profesor-¿Dónde está Burbuja?_

_La dulce Burbuja estaba sentada en un tronco del bosque, mientras partía el pan que había llevado en pequeños trozos para dárselos a los animales que la rodeaban, ardillas, ratones, conejos y un mapache._

_-Eso es, es para ustedes-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras sus amigos animales comían-Son tan lindos._

_De repente, sus hermanas y su padre aparecieron._

_-¡Burbuja!-gruño Bellota-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo, con estos estúpidos animales?_

_Los gritos de Bellota asustaron a los animales quienes se echaron a correr, Burbuja los vio con tristeza, sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos._

_-Bellota, eso fue muy malo._

_Sin hacer caso Bellota continúo con su regaño._

_-No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar practicando con nosotras-Bellota-Pronto vamos a ir a golpear a los malos._

_Luego Bellota comenzó a lanzar golpeas en el aire, mientras que Bombón rodo sus ojos y el profesor se acercó a Burbuja, para después envolverla en un abrazo._

_-Ya, ya Burbuja, está bien-dijo consolándola-Bellota, eso no estuvo bien._

_-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto atónita-¡Profesor, ella no debería estar haciendo todas estas cosas cursis de niñas, somos guerreras, somos salvajes, somos…!_

_-Bellota, no tiene nada de malo que tu hermana sea algo sensible._

_-Pero si somos sensibles, no podemos ser fuertes._

_-Te equivocas Bellota-dijo el profesor-Burbuja es muy fuerte, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de ser… bueno, dulce y sencilla con los demás._

_Bellota suspiro, no entendía nada de lo que el profesor le estaba diciendo, y mucho menos le gustaba el comportamiento de Burbuja, le parecía algo tan tonto._

_Bombón estaba a punto de entrar en la discusión, cuando de repente se escucharon caballos galopando cerca de ellos, Bombón y Bellota se dieron la vuelta, mientras que Burbuja y el profesor se pusieron de pie, luego vieron que en frente de ellos, estaba toda la armada del Reino de Saltadilla._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto el profesor, mientras caminaba hasta el frente._

_-A ellas-dijo el capitán, apuntando con su espada a las niñas._

_-¡No!-dijo el profesor._

_-Sí, usted, va a pagar por sus crímenes contra la naturaleza._

_El profesor miro preocupado a sus hijas, quienes lo estaban mirando, igual de preocupadas._

…

Esperanza llamo a la puerta del despacho de Valeria, quien estaba revisando las calificaciones del último semestre, mientras bebía una taza de café latte, estaba usando una blusa negra y unos pantalones de color negro, había puesto su sudadera roja en la silla, en cuanto escucho los golpes, levanto la vista hacia la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Esperanza paso, Valeria le indico que se sentara en la silla en frente de su escritorio, Esperanza camino hasta ahí y se sentó.

-Buenos días Esperanza-la saludo-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Buenos días señora directora-saludo ella-Vengo a pedirle un favor.

-¿Favor?-pregunto Valeria-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Es simple, me gustaría pedirle que usted, yo y la maestra Hope, vayamos a cenar al Gran Salón.

Valeria no le dio crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, hacía años que esperaba que alguien la invitara a salir (había pasado su niñez y su adolescencia muy solitaria) finalmente alguien la estaba invitando, un sentimiento nuevo se formó en el interior de Valeria, pero, luego recordó que tenía mucho trabajo.

-Oh… bueno, la verdad es que… estoy muy ocupada por el momento, lo siento, es final de semestre y ya sabes, hay que pasar esto, revisar aquello, lo siento mucho, no puedo.

-Ah, bueno, está bien-dijo Esperanza desaminada-Solo, quería comprobarlo.

-Si, tal vez para la siguiente.

-De acuerdo-Esperanza sonrió, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

Valeria suspiro molesta, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, su trabajo, siempre se ponía en su camino, y lo peor era que no podía dejar de hacerlo, sus padres la habían hecho muy cumplida, y en ese momento los odiaba por eso. En ese momento, supo que necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo, se levantó de la mesa y camino hasta la salida, luego fue hasta el despacho de Guadalupe, golpeo la puerta y la linda consejera salió.

-Oh, Valeria, querida, ¿Por qué te vas tan… apresurada?

-Guadalupe, hola, necesito que me ayuden.

-Oh, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito un consejo.

Guadalupe sonrió, se hizo hacia un lado y señalo con su mano el sofá de su oficina.

-Eres bienvenida, pasa.

Valeria asintió con la cabeza y entro, luego se sintió en el sofá, mientras que Guadalupe se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente.

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme, que clase de consejo necesitas?

-Bueno, la maestra Esperanza me invito a salir, ya sabe, noche de chicas, pero… yo le dije que no por todo el trabajo que necesito, pero… es exactamente a lo que me refiero, siempre digo que no por culpa de mi trabajo, siempre hay algo que me impide… divertirme, es la misma razón por la que nunca tuve amigos de niña, si no es la tarea es el trabajo.

Valeria había terminado de desahogarse, se sentía bien por haberlo hecho, Guadalupe la miraba sonriendo.

-Bueno, vaya caso el tuyo, ¿no?-sonrió, se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de ella-Valeria, ser responsable es una de las mayores virtudes que hay en el mundo, y el que tú seas una persona responsable es algo asombroso, pero tampoco puedes dejar de vivir, de divertiré, no todo en la vida es trabajo querida. ¿La maestra Esperanza sigue en la escuela?

-Sí, si aún es temprano, debe seguir aquí.

-Entonces búscala y dile que cambiaste de opinión, la vida es para vivirla querida. Los informes seguirán aquí en la mañana-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Valeria sonrió, tomo ambas manos de Guadalupe y las apretó levemente.

-Muchas gracias-luego sonrió y salió del cuarto mientras Guadalupe la miraba sonriendo, no despego su vista de ella hasta que Valeria salió.

…

_Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota habían sido esposadas, luego las habían obligado en caminar en línea recta, en frente de ellas había un soldado montando a caballo y atrás había otro detrás de ellas, el profesor había tratado de defenderlas pero había sido en vano, los soldados lo habían impedido, las chicas iban a enfrentar a los soldados pero el profesor les dijo que no, de hacerlo serían vistas como criminales y eso no sería bueno, por lo cual las chicas no habían puesto resistencia._

_-Esto está mal-dijo Burbuja, combatiendo las lágrimas, este era el orden en el que iban formadas:_

_Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja._

_-Podemos romper estas cadenas y darles su merecido-le susurro Bellota a Bombón._

_-Lo sé, pero el profesor dijo que no peleáramos y es mejor hacerle caso-dijo Bombón viendo a su hermana-Solo espera, todo saldrá bien._

_-Si como no-Bellota enojada-Muy bien, nada más ve como nos tratan._

_-De seguro todo es un malentendido-Bombón-Todo va a resolverse._

_Estaban entrando al Reino, de ahí el camino se volvió peor, la entrada estaba despejada pero en cuanto entraron al centro las cosas se pusieron feas, en el centro también estaba el mercado, tanto los compradores como los comerciantes dejaron las compras y se voltearon a ver a las chicas, luego comenzaron abuchearlas e insultarlas. Algunos tomaron verduras y comenzaron a lanzárselos._

_-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-pregunto Burbuja asustada._

_-Déjame destruir estas esposas, luego me encargaré de ellos-Bellota le susurro a Bombón._

_-No, tenemos que espera, confía en mi-de repente un jitomate le pego en la cara._

_-¿Qué tal ahora?_

_-No, Bellota aun no-contesto su hermana mientras el tomate le caía de la cara._

_Caminaron hasta que estuvieron en frente de la multitud y las subieron a una plataforma, las formaron en línea recta y la muchedumbre se coloco en frente de ellas, muchos soldados se colocaron atrás de ellas y después un hombre muy bajito, y una señora muy hermosa, pero cuyo rostro estaba oculto por su cabello anaranjado, subieron a la plataforma, el capitán de la guardia también subió a la plataforma y se coloco del otro lado de las chicas, las miro de reojo e hizo una mueca._

_-Voy a patearle su trasero-dijo Bellota en voz baja._

_-¡Atención, atención!-dijo el hombre bajito, quien era el Alcalde de Saltadilla, tuvo que subirse a un banco para compensar su pequeña estatura-Hoy… Hoy…_

_-Hoy estamos aquí para juzgar a las niñas del profesor Utonium, y ver si no representan ningún peligro para el Reino-le recordó su ayudante, la hermosa señorita Bellum._

_-Oh si claro, ¡Estamos aquí para juzgar a las niñas del profesor Utonium y ver si no representan ningún peligro para el Renio!-repitió el alcalde en voz alta._

_-¿Peligro?-preguntó Burbuja-Pero si nosotras no somos un peligro para nadie._

_-Cierra la boca-exclamo el capitán._

_-¡Oiga solo yo le puedo hablar así!-dijo Bellota._

_-¿Por qué nos tratan así?-pregunto Bombón-No lo hemos hecho nada malo a nadie._

_-Pero hay testigos de que usan magia negra-dijo el capitán._

_-¿Magia negra?-pregunto Bombón._

_-Si, hay gente que las han visto volar, y explotar cosas con sus ojos._

_-Si, si, podemos hacer esas cosas pero no usamos magia negra, nosotras… nacimos con estos poderes._

_-Que se los hayan concedido o nacido con ellos no quita el hecho de que sean peligrosas._

_-No somos peligrosas-Bombón-El profesor nos está ayudando a controlar nuestros poderes para…_

_-¡Para derrocar al Alcalde!-dijo el capitán, su guardia y varios testigos gritaron en aprobación, las tres hermanas vieron hacia todos lados muy preocupadas, parecía que nadie estaba de su lado._

_-Un momento, esperen-intervino la señorita Bellum-Las niñas aun no han terminado de hablar, capitán, usted no tenía derecho a interrumpirlas._

_El capitán le gruño a Bellum._

_-Nosotras no queremos derrocar a nadie-Bombón._

_-Si, solo queremos hacer el bien-Burbuja-No queremos lastimar a nadie._

_-A menos que sea necesario-dijo Bellota, la gente exclamo horrorizada por su respuesta y Bombón y Burbuja miraron a su hermana con odio._

_Ahora si parecía que nadie estaba de su lado, cuando de la multitud una mano se alzo, la gente que la rodeaba se aparto y revelo a la maestra Keane._

_-¿Se me permite la palabra?_

_-Si-dijo la señorita Bellum._

_-¿Se le concede?-pregunto el alcalde._

_-Si-Bellum._

_-De acuerdo, que hable._

_-Gracias-dijo la maestra, luego miro a las niñas-¿Realmente quieren hacer el bien?_

_-Si-dijeron las tres asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Bueno, yo les creo-dijo ella._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno, son solo unas niñas, y si algo he aprendido de mis años de maestra es que los niños pueden hacer grandes cosas, yo digo que confiemos en ellas, después de todo, están haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus poderes._

_-Si, el profesor nos está ayudando para que podamos usarlos para el bien-Burbuja._

_-¿Y como podemos asegurar de que no se harán malas?-capitán._

_-Si niñas. ¿Cómo?_

_-Porque yo voy a criarlas-dijo alguien mas entre la multitud, era el profesor._

_-Pero miren quien es, el loco del pueblo-capitán._

_¡Oiga no llame así a nuestro padre!-Burbuja._

_-A menos que quiera amanecer con un ojo morado-Bellota._

_El profesor no hizo caso del comentario y camino hasta estar en frente de las chicas._

_-Por favor escuchen, estas niñas son lo mejor que me ha pasado desde Leslie, y créanme, si tienen poderes, son diferentes pero… son tres dulces y adorables niñas que solo quieren hacer el bien, tienen que creerme. No son malas al contrario, son maravillosas._

_El profesor había sacado todos sus sentimientos, la multitud se había quedado callada, las palabras habían surtido efecto, pero por desgracia no habían hecho nada en el capitán de la guardia, quien solo se rio._

_-¿En serio quiere que nos creamos eso?-dijo burlándose._

_Y eso hizo que Bellota estallase, rompió sus esposas y corrió de golpe hasta estar frente a el capitán, lo tomo del cuello con una mano y lo levantó, luego lo miro llena de odio, los soldados sacaron sus espadas y apuntaron a Bellota._

_-¡Bellota no!-le dijo Bombón._

_Pero parecía que Bellota no iba a escuchar, pues solo miro fijamente al capitán, y comenzó a apretar más su cuello._

…

Esperanza camino hasta el patio escolar, las clases habían terminado sin embargo, la maestra Hope se quedaba hasta tarde pues le gustaba hacer ejercicio después de las clases.

Esperanza la encontró haciendo abdominales, estaba bañada en sudor y usaba una playera de color negro y unos pants de color verde. Su espalda estaba llena de tierra.

-Em, hola-saludo tímidamente Esperanza.

Hope continuo haciendo ejercicio, ignorándola.

-Me preguntaba si le gustaría ir a cenar al Gran Salón esta noche conmigo.

-Gracias, pero no gracias-dijo Hope sin dejar de ejercitarse.

-¿Segura? Podría ser divertido.

-No, ¿sabe lo que sería divertido? Sentarse en frente de mi televisor, tener una cerveza fría en mi mano y una caja de pizza y ver una película por televisión en vez de salir por ahí con usted y hacer cualquiera que sea las cursilerías que usted hace.

Hope había usado un tono muy agresivo y cortante con Esperanza, por lo que ella decidió que lo mejor era alejarse.

-Está bien, yo solo decía-dijo Esperanza, decepcionada.

Pero de repente Valeria apareció en el patio y camino hasta ellas.

-Esperanza, buenas noticias, conseguí hacer tiempo en mi agenda, podemos salir esta noche.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Perfecto. Vayan y diviértanse haciendo lo que sea que vayan hacer-dijo Hope.

Valeria la miro severamente y se cruzo de brazos.

-Usted, maestra Hope va a venir con nosotros está noche, y no es una pregunta, se lo estoy ordenando.

Hope se detuvo y la miro.

-Es una broma.

-No, no lo es, la esperamos a las nueve-Valeria, luego miro a Esperanza y sonrió, mientras que Hope parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Las tres se fueron a sus casas y se prepararon, Valeria y Esperanza se dieron una ducha y se pusieron sus mejores ropas, mientras que Hope solo llego a su casa, se limpio el sudor con una toalla y se puso otra ropa, luego se sentó a ver un maratón de _South Park_.

Llego la hora acordada y todas se presentaron afuera del Gran Salón:

Valeria se había puesto una falda roja y una blusa negra, también tacones de color rojo.

Mientras que Esperanza un sencillo vestido de color azul claro y unas botas negras.

Y Hope una playera negra con el dibujo de una calavera en ella, un pantalón de color verde y unas botas viejas y gastadas.

-Bueno, aquí estamos-dijo Esperanza nerviosa.

-¿Podemos acabar con esto?-dijo Hope-Sigo sin saber porque tenemos que hacer esto.

-Porque la maestra Esperanza confía en que esto ayudará a que el modo de trabajo mejore.

-Si, como lo que todo le interesa es su trabajo-dijo entre dientes Hope.

Valeria hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse.

-Mire, vamos a entras y vamos a cenar en paz, ¿Qué le parece?

Hope simplemente se encogió de hombros, Valeria suspiro y las tres entraron al comedor, estaba casi vacío, solo había dos niños, cubiertos por capuchas en la barra tomando café.

Las tres caminaron hasta una mesa que estaba en el centro y tomaron asiento, no paso mucho hasta que Ema apareció para darles el menú.

-Una hamburguesa de queso con papas fritas-dijo Hope sin mirar el menú, Ema sonrió.

-¿Mucha grasa no crees Hope?-pregunto Ema sonriendo.

-La bajaré en la mañana, oh y una malteada de chocolate.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ema anotándolo en su libreta.

-Yo solo voy a querer una rebanada de pastel de queso con zarzamora, y un vaso de leche-Esperanza.

-Yo una pechuga de pollo bañada en salsa de manzana y una copa de vino-Valeria.

Ema anoto todo y luego se fue a la cocina, mientras que las tres se quedaron en la mesa, los chicos de la barra dejaron algunos dólares sobre la barra y se fueron del lugar, Valeria, Hope y Esperanza se quedaron en silencio, ninguna de ellas sabia que decir, o hacer, Hope tomo una servilleta y comenzó hacer figuritas con ella.

-Bueno… ¿esto es emocionante no?-Esperanza.

-Aburrido diría yo-Hope.

-Yo creo que esto esta ayudando a fomentar la relación entre nosotras-Valeria.

Hope rodo los ojos y miro hacia la ventana, Esperanza estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber organizado esa reunión, era incomoda, cada quien estaba con su propio rollo.

-Bueno, ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos favoritos?-pregunto Esperanza, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación a flote.

-Oh bueno, a mi me gusta…-dijo Valeria, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no tenía ningún pasatiempo, su trabajo era todo para ella-Creo que no tengo ninguno.

-No me sorprende-Bellota.

-¿Por qué no continua usted señorita Hope? Estoy segura que tiene mucho que compartir con nosotras.

-Me gusta hacer ejercicio, y quedarme en mi casa en las noches a descansar por que ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con niños cinco días a la semana.

-Bueno, muy comunicativa-Esperanza-A mi me gusta dar clases, leer, escribir, ayudar a los demás.

Esperanza comenzó a contarles lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, mientras que Valeria estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer tranquila, Hope se estaba desesperando, le resultaba irritante la actitud de Esperanza, tanta amabilidad y dulzura la enfermaban.

Ema regreso con la comida de Hope y Esperanza, luego regreso con la de Valeria, así las tres comenzaron a comer en silencio, Valeria iba lento, tomaba su tenedor y su cuchara y comía, como toda una dama, Esperanza iba mas lenta, disfrutaba cada bocado, saboreaba todo, como una niña pequeña, mientras que Hope estaba devorando su comida, no habían tenido que decirle dos veces, se había abalanzado sobre su comida y la había devorado como un animal salvaje.

Valeria y Esperanza la vieron asustadas, cuando termino se bebió la malteada por completo y eructo, provocando una mirada de desaprobación de Valeria y una de asco por parte de Esperanza.

-Bueno, ya está, cumplí mi parte, adiós-Hope saco unos dólares y los dejo sobre la mesa, luego se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la salida.

Esperanza se puso de pie y camino hasta ella.

-Espera, ¿ya te vas?

-Si, ya terminé de comer así que me puedo ir-dijo Hope mirándola.

-Pero…

-Escucha, no me importa si querías que nos lleváramos bien o no se que, yo no pienso ni quiero ser amiga, ni tuya ni de ella-señalo con un dedo a Valeria-Así que déjenme en paz.

Con eso dicho Hope salió de la cafetería.

…

_Bellota estaba apretando aun más el cuello del capitán._

_-Adelante, hazlo, mátame y demuéstrales a todos el monstruo que eres en verdad. _

_Parecía que Bellota estaba decidida a matar al capitán, sin embargo, Bombón y Bellota también rompieron sus esposas y se acercaron a ella._

_-Por favor Bellota no lo hagas-Burbuja. _

_-Si, no caigas en su juego-Bombón._

_-Pero disfrutaré mucho aplastando su cuello-Bellota._

_-Bellota, el profesor nos está viendo-Burbuja-No podemos decepcionarlo._

_Bellota miro al profesor, quien estaba negando con la cabeza, Bellota pudo ver en sus ojos que no quería que lo hiciera, aunque la idea de triturar el cuello del capitán la ponía muy contenta, pero no quería decepcionar a su padre, por lo que soltó al capitán quien cayo al suelo._

_El capitán comenzó a toser y se llevo una mano al cuello, Bombón y Burbuja suspiraron del alivio._

_De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar, algunas personas se cayeron pero otras lograron mantenerse de pie, la gente gritaba y los niños comenzaron a llorar._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Burbuja._

_Bombón se elevo en el aire para ver por encima de los edificios, un monstruo estaba entrando a la ciudad, era gigante y de color rojo, gordo y no tenía brazos, solo dos aletas, al final de su cola había una pierda de color blanco, en su espalda tenía picos de color blancos y tenía muchos, muchos ojos, parecía un pez globo mutante. El monstruo rugió lo que provoco un gran viento en la ciudad, algunos caballos volaron al igual que los puestos._

_-¡Rápido busquen refugio!-grito Bombón desde arriba._

_La gente pareció escucharla. Pues se echaron a correr gritando, el capitán le grito a los soldados que se prepararan para el combate, los soldados echaron a correr hacia el monstruo, Bombón miro a sus hermanas._

_-¡Ellos no van a poder solos!_

_Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y las tres comenzaron a volar hacia la batalla, los soldados estaban a pocos metros del monstruo, el capitán estaba al frente._

_-No se rindan muchachos, aunque debemos nuestras vidas, no dejaremos que este monstruo destruya la ciudad._

_Parecía que los soldados estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por la ciudad, pero el monstruo tan solo tuvo que dar un pisotón para hacer volar a todos los soldados, quienes cayeron al suelo con varios huesos rotos, el monstruo comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera aplastarlos, un rayo de color rosado lo golpeo en uno de sus ojos, y luego uno verde en el estomago, el monstruo se tambaleo y parecía que iba a caer, los soldados cerraron sus ojos, pensando que la muerte les había llegado. Pero Burbuja llego volando y tomo a todos los soldados que pudo, luego se alejo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con todos los soldados que pudo en sus brazos. Eran catorce en total, Burbuja los alejo de la batalla._

_Luego regreso a la batalla para apoyar a sus hermanas, el monstruo no era muy listo, por lo que Bombón y Bellota solo tenían que volar alrededor de el y golpearlos, el monstruo parecía aturdido y desconcertado. _

_Así que Burbuja solo tuvo que darle un golpe justo en la frente, el monstruo cayo de espaldas y hubo un gran estruendo en el suelo, luego se desmayo._

_Las tres luego volaron hasta la panza del monstruo y vieron a la bestia caída._

_-Vaya, eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-Bombón._

_-Si-Burbuja-No era tan fuerte después de todo. _

_Pronto la gente comenzó a acercarse y a mirar la escena, los soldados se quedaron viendo asombrados, mientras que el capitán no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. _

_-Ellas vencieron al monstruo-dijo alguien._

_-Si, y salvaron a los soldados-dijo alguien mas._

_-Permiso, permiso-dijo el alcalde, quien se había hecho camino entre la multitud, luego se acerco a las chicas, luego miro a la bestia caída-Vaya, pero si es verdad, estas tres derribaron al monstruo._

_-Y salvaron al Reino-dijo la señorita Bellum-Creo que por esta heroica acción, merecen una oportunidad para mostrar que pueden vivir en esta sociedad, y que pueden hacer grandes cosas, como hoy. _

_-Si, si-dijo Burbuja-Nada nos gustaría mas._

_-Habla por ti misma-dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos-Yo lo único que quiero saber es si van a volvernos a tratar como monstruos, y como criminales, y si nos van a esposar y…_

_-Ya, ya, tranquila Bellota, creo que ya te entendieron Bellota-Bombón, luego vio a la señorita Bellum-Aceptaremos muy contentas esa oferta, señorita._

_-Bellum._

_-Señorita Bellum, muy bien. Aceptamos su oferta, les vamos a demostrar a todos que solo buscamos hacer el bien, y promover la…_

_-Si, si, los vamos a mantener seguros de todos los monstruos que ataquen a la ciudad-Bellota- ¿Era eso lo que querían escuchar?_

_Todos en la multitud aplaudieron, después de todo habían visto que las chicas eran muy buenas contra los monstruos, y comenzaban a dudar de las habilidades de la fuerza de Saltadilla._

_-Así podremos hacer el bien y el profesor estará orgulloso de nosotras-Burbuja._

_-¿Ves Bellota?-Bombón-Te dije que todo se solucionaría._

_-Si como no, yo solo estoy feliz porque por fin pude patear el trasero de alguien-dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos._

…

Valeria y Esperanza caminaban de regreso hacia sus hogares, todo había sido un desastre.

-Bueno, eso fue horrible-Esperanza.

-La maestra Hope está fuera de control, como siempre-dijo Valeria enojada-Pero un día de estos va aprender que…

Valeria se quedó callada cuando doblaron en la esquina, el edificio que estaba en frente de ellas se estaba incendiando, era un complejo de apartamentos. Muchos de los residentes ya estaban afuera, viendo como su hogar ardía, y algunos curiosos también estaban observando.

-¡Mi bebe!-chillaba una mujer adulta, rubia, que usaba lentes redondos de color rosa, y cuya ropa era completamente amarilla-¡Mi bebe está allá adentro!

Intentaba entrar desesperadamente en el edificio, pero unos hombres la estaban sujetando.

-¡Es muy peligroso!

Esperanza no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el edificio y entro, todo estaba en llamas, sin embargo las escaleras seguían en pie, Esperanza las subió lo más rápido que pudo, se detuvo en el primer paso para ver si podía escuchar algo, nada, solo la madera ardiendo, así que subió al segundo, nada, no tuvo otra opción que subir al tercero, ahí pudo escuchar un sollozo, provenía de la segunda puerta del pasillo, sin detenerse, Esperanza la golpeo, nada, tuvo que hacerlo otras tres veces para que la puerta se cayera, como era de esperarse, todo estaba ardiendo, Esperanza se hizo paso entre las llamas hasta llegar al cuarto de bebe, quien estaba en su cuna mientras todo a su alrededor ardía, Esperanza tomo al niño y salió corriendo, justo a tiempo porque el techo se vino abajo

Con él bebe en brazos Esperanza bajo las escaleras tan pronto como pudo, pero las del segundo piso se vinieron abajo, Esperanza se detuvo de golpe para no caer, abajo todo eran llamas, había un enorme agujero entre las escaleras, pero si Esperanza lograba saltar lo suficiente lograría llegar al otro lado y escapar. Puso toda sus fuerzas en sus piernas y se preparó, luego salto, no logro llegar hasta el otro lado pero pudo poner una mano en el borde mientras que con la otra sostenía al bebe, quien comenzó a llorar más fuerte, usando todas sus fuerzas Esperanza levanto al bebe y lo puso a salvo, luego con ambos brazos trato de subir pero no podía, iba a caerse…

Dos manos la sujetaron y la subieron, eran Valeria y Hope.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!-pregunto Esperanza.

-¡Salvándote!-Hope.

Valeria había tomado al bebe y ahora miraba preocupada hacia todos lados.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, no va a aguantar mucho!

Hope y Esperanza asintieron con la cabeza, luego se echaron a correr escaleras abajo, el piso de arriba se estaba viniendo abajo, así que tenían que esquivar los pequeños pedazos que caían, cuando por fin habían llegado a la salida, Valeria salió de golpe con él bebe en brazos, luego iba Hope, sin embargo, el piso superior iba a colapsar, justo encima de Hope, Esperanza se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que la empujo, Hope fue empujada fuera del edificio pero por desgracia, el piso aplasto a Esperanza.

-¡No!-grito Valeria.

Hope se levantó y vio horrorizada la escena, luego se sintió increíblemente mal por cómo había tratado a Esperanza, en esos momentos deseo haber sido mejor persona con ella, un enorme sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento la lleno.

Pero luego, paso lo imposible, los pedazos del techo comenzaron a moverse, luego, Esperanza emergió de ellos, como toda una heroína, su ropa se había roto de algunas partes lo que solo le daba un look más _badass_.

Esperanza arrojo los escombros como si fueran almohadas, luego camino hasta la salida, estaba sucia con la ceniza pero aun así, se veía muy heroica.

Hope y Valeria no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Esperanza corrió hacia ellas.

-¿Él bebe está bien?

Valeria asintió con la cabeza.

La madre del niño se acercó a ellas y tomo a su bebe.

-¡Mi bebe!-lloro mirando a su hijo-¡Mi hermoso niño!

El niño dejo de llorar en cuanto vio a su madre, quien miro muy agradecida a las tres mujeres.

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Dios las bendiga!

-Ella-dijo Hope señalando a Esperanza-Es a ella a quien tiene que darle las gracias.

…

A pesar de haberse expuesto a una buena cantidad de humo, Esperanza dijo que no necesitaba oxígeno, se sentía de maravilla, es más, se veía de maravilla, se veía segura y fuerte, solo había dicho que quería irse a su casa para darse un baño, de nuevo, Valeria y Hope le dijeron que la acompañarían y así lo hicieron, fueron las tres juntas.

-Esperanza eso que hiciste fue muy valiente-dijo Hope con admiración.

-No fue nada-Esperanza-No pude dejar a ese bebe solo ahí, en ese fuego.

-Por cierto, lamento como te traté antes… Me salvaste la vida, y te estoy muy agradecida-Hope.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Pero fue increíble Esperanza-Valeria- ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso? El piso se te vino encima.

-No lo sé, sigo sin saberlo muy bien, pero bueno, lo importante es que él bebe está bien.

Valeria y Hope asintieron con la cabeza, llegaron a la casa de Esperanza y se despidieron de ella, aunque las dos seguían preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de aguantar tanto peso.

-No lo puedo creer-Hope.

-Yo tampoco, parece… un milagro.

-Si-Hope-Por cierto, creo que también debería disculparme con usted, no he sido… muy amable.

-Bueno, tal vez yo he sido demasiada estricta.

-Es una líder, tiene que serlo… Si no, no sería tan bueno como lo es.

-¿Crees que soy una buena líder?-pregunto Valeria sorprendida.

-Si-Hope-Yo no lograría soportar ese puesto.

-Bueno, me sorprende su físico… No me malinterprete, es que no ha de ser fácil ser tan… fuerte y poderosa, no cualquiera puede… usted me entiende.

Hope sonrió, por primera vez estaba conviviendo de verdad con su superior, y le estaba cayendo bien.

-¿Sabe? El bar de Billy está abierto hasta tarde, ¿no quiere ir?

-No veo porque no-dijo Valeria, esa noche no se iba encerrar con el papeleo.

Y así las dos se pusieron en marcha hacia el bar.


	9. Sangre

Esa mañana todos habían decidido desayunar en la cabaña de Zayne, todos menos Dipper, quien desde hace días sospechaba que alguien los estaba siguiendo, había visto a un muchacho de cabello café, con una chaqueta negra y una playera blanca por debajo, un cinturón rojo y pantalones grises, durante toda la semana, al principio parecía que eran coincidencia, pero después de varios encuentros Dipper supo que los estaban siguiendo, así que ese día iba a confrontar al chico.

-Voy al centro-dijo Dipper mientras salía de la cabaña.

Sin esperar a escuchar las respuestas de los demás, Dipper salió de la cabaña, fue caminando hasta el pueblo, de manera muy natural, sin embargo siempre miraba por encima de su hombro, sus sospechas eran ciertas, el muchacho estaba ahí mismo, parecía ajeno a Dipper, pero él sabía que no era verdad, sabiendo que sus sospechas eran correctas, Dipper decidió que era hora de actuar, se metió en un callejón y se puso contra la pared, espero hasta que el muchacho paso a su lado y después lo tomo de los hombros y lo arrojo contra la pared, luego le coloco ambas manos en los hombros, reteniéndole.

-¿Quién eres y porque has estado siguiéndonos?-pregunto Dipper.

El chico lo empujo y Dipper golpeo la pared, luego miro al muchacho que aún estaba en frente de él, y parecía debatirse entre decirle la verdad o no.

-No intentes engañarme, te he visto siguiéndome a mí, a mi hermana y a mis amigos, ¿Por qué?

El chico suspiro y miro al suelo.

-Mi nombre es Dorian.

-¿Dorian?-preguntó Dipper-¿Cómo el retrato de Dorian Grey?

-Sí, soy Dorian y soy un investigador privado, el alcalde me contrato para seguirte a ti, a tu hermana y a tu amigo, Norman.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde que llegaron las cosas han cambiado-Dorian-Y no para bien, al menos para ellos.

-Así que te contrato para seguirnos, averiguar todo lo que puedas de nosotros al más puro estilo Sherlock Holmes.

Dorian se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que hago.

-Sabes qué clase de monstruo es Max.

-Tengo una esposa a la que alimentar-Dorian-Además… Me metí en problemas con ellos antes y aún sigo pagando las consecuencias.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Dipper.

Dorian negó con la cabeza.

-Está en mi pasado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado de nosotros?

-Tienes el mejor promedio en tu escuela, te graduaste con honores, pasaste un verano en un pueblo llamado _Gravity Falls_ donde te volviste una especie de cazador de monstruos, fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales, tienes potencial en la carrera de detective. Tu hermana no es tan buena en la escuela pero se defiende, feliz de la vida, el año pasado público un video muy controversial en YouTube el cual recibió más de cuarenta mil visitas en su primer día y después fue borrado en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Tu amigo Norman es…

-Okay, okay ya entendí-Dipper-Eres bueno en lo que haces.

-Gracias.

-¿Y qué opinas?

-Creo que eres una buena persona, al igual que tú hermana y tú amigo, pero es fácil ver porque el alcalde y su banda de arpías les tiene miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no les tienen miedo, porque ustedes son forasteros, ajenos a como las cosas funcionas aquí.

-El cambio no es bueno para algunos.

-Correcto.

-Nos quieren fuera, conoce a tu enemigo primero, ¿Qué es lo que buscan, debilidades?

-No especificaron, solo me dicen a quién quieren que investigue y yo lo hago, no especificaron en los detalles, así que yo tampoco lo hice.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Si escribieran un artículo tuyo en Wikipedia sería lo mismo que el informe que estoy haciendo.

-Oh eso es muy alentador.

Dorian iba a volver hablar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto.

-Hola-pausa- ¿Qué pasa?-otra pausa-¿Asesinato?

Esa palaba hizo que Dipper abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Dorian colgó su teléfono y volvió a guardarlo.

-¿Quién era?

-La sheriff.

-Hubo un asesinato.

-Yo y mi bocota.

-Voy contigo-dijo Dipper.

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste, tú mismo lo dijiste, soy bueno con esto de los misterios, además me lo debes.

La última cosa que Dorian quería era un compañero, pero sabía que Dipper no era de los que se rendían, así que Dorian suspiro y miro a Dipper.

-Sígueme.

…

_Óskar era un niño de doce años que vivía con su madre en el Reino de Peabody, o al menos era llamado así antes de que Grunion lo tomara por la fuerza, era un niño solitario, con una adicción a los dulces y una curiosa afición, tenía un cuaderno en el cual escribía casos sobre asesinatos atroces que escuchaba en la escuela o en el centro, luego los ilustraba con dibujos que el mismo hacía. Sus compañeros de clases le hacían burla y lo sometían a un acoso del cual era imposible escapar._

_Jonny, Micke y Tomas eran los peores, ellos eran los que le hacían la vida imposible y le daban palizas increíbles._

_Ese día, estaban en temporadas invernales por lo cual la nieve cubría todo, Óskar había hecho un esfuerzo por irse a su casi sin que lo molestarán en el camino, por desgracia, Jonny y Micke lo alcanzaron y lo aventaron contra la pared._

_-Ahí estás cerdo._

_Óskar ni se movió, estaba arrinconado contra la pared, indefenso mientras que Jonny y Micke lo miraban riendo._

_-Chilla-dijo Jonny._

_-No-suplico Óskar._

_-Chilla-repito Jonny, mientras que Micke solo se reía._

_Óskar cerró los ojos, arrugo la nariz y chillo, en serio parecía un cerdito, Jonny y Micke se rieron y Óskar volvió a cerrar, apretó tanto los ojos que le dolió. No supo cuánto tiempo los tuvo cerrados, pero cuando los abrió Jonny y Micke ya se habían ido, y le sangraba la nariz, Óskar se limpió la sangre con la manga de su mano y luego se puso de pie, le habría podido haber ido mucho peor así que se sentía agradecido, tomo sus cosas y volvió a caminar hacia su casa._

_Se detuvo en un puesto a comprar golosinas y luego se fue a su casa, por el resto del día se quedó encerrado en casa y no salió, ni siquiera a ver a los vecinos que se habían mudado la noche anterior, un hombre y una niña._

_Esa noche se cometió un horrible asesinato, un joven fue encontrado colgado de un árbol boca arriba, le habían rebanado el cuello, desangrándolo en el proceso. _

…

Dorian llevo a Dipper a la morgue, las paredes eran blancas y el piso era de un azulejo verdoso con forma cuadrada, había mesas alrededor con instrumentos y líquidos médicos, había una camilla en el centro con un cuerpo en ella y tapado por una manta blanca. Había una mujer usando un cubre-bocas, un traje verde de doctor y guantes transparentes cubiertos de sangre al lado de la persona.

-Adèle-dijo Dorian.

Adèle los miro y se quitó el cubre-bocas, era una mujer muy bonita con cabello pelirrojo muy corto y ojos azules.

-Dorian, gracias por venir, ¿Quién es el?-preguntó mirando a Dipper.

-Él es Dipper, mi nuevo compañero.

-¿Compañero?

-Si-Dorian-Es muy bueno en lo que hace y decidí que tal vez me vendría bien tenerlo como apoyo. Dipper ella es Adèle, la sheriff del pueblo.

Adèle miro a Dipper desconfiadamente, pero suspiro y volvió a mirar el cuerpo.

-Muy bien, como ya sabrán, hace unas noches hubo un incendio en un complejo de apartamentos, ¿recuerdan?

-Si, en el periódico se dijo que había sido un accidente, una fuga de gas-Dipper.

-Sí, sin embargo, tengo motivos para creer que fue hecho a propósito.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Dipper y Dorian al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se miraran entre sí.

-Según el departamento de bomberos el fuego empezó en el piso seis del edificio, habitación 42, ahí vivía una anciana sola con su gato, el equipo logro rescatar el cuerpo del fuego e hice la autopsia reglamentaría, adivinen que no encontré en los pulmones de la víctima.

-Humo-dijeron otra vez Dipper y Dorian al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de hacer eso-dijo Dipper en voz baja.

-Exacto, no había humo en los pulmones de la víctima, el incendio fue creado a propósito, esto es obra de un asesino-Adèle señalo el cuerpo de la víctima-Y no solo eso, miren.

Adèle destapo al cuerpo y señalo el cuello, ahí había dos agujeros de color negro.

-Pero esto no es lo único, estuve revisando archivos recientes y resulta que esta no es la primera víctima con marcas de mordeduras en el cuello, comenzó con vagos y prostitutas, luego avanzó con personas de la tercera edad que viven solas.

-Un asesino en serie-Dipper.

-¿Has encontrado un patrón entre las víctimas?-Dorian.

-De hecho, todos viven solos, no se les conoce ningún familiar y son considerados algo así como la escoria del pueblo.

-Ataca a personas olvidadas-Dipper.

-Para que nadie se percate de su pérdida-Dorian.

-Y no solo eso, las desangra por completo, en todos los informes no encontramos ni una gota de sangre en los cuerpos.-Adèle.

-Eso me hace pensar en la palabra con V-Dipper.

-¿Un loco desquiciado que se obsesiono demasiado con los vampiros que cree ser uno?-Dorian.

-Podría ser-Dipper-Podría ser…

…

_-Voy a salir._

_-Pero hace frio afuera._

_-Llevo la cazadora._

_-¿Y el gorro?_

_-No lo necesito._

_-Ponte el gorro antes de salir._

_-No._

_-Ponte el gorro o te vas a enfermar._

_Òskar dejo de escuchar a su madre y salió al patio, afuera caía la nieve y estaba completamente solo, parecía un pueblo fantasma, la casa que estaba en frente de la de Òskar parecía estar abandonada, lo cual era extraño porque tan solo hace unas noches alguien se había mudado, había cubierto las ventanas con pintura negra, Òskar camino hasta los árboles que estaban a, metros de su casa, luego saco el cuchillo de la cazadora. _

_Se acercó al árbol. _

_-¿Qué me ves?-le preguntó Òskar al árbol-¿Me miras a mí? ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?-Òskar comenzó a apuñalar al árbol-¡Pues chilla, chilla como un cerdo! _

_Òskar apuñalaba y apuñalaba al árbol, cuando de repente escucho a alguien detrás de él, en el reflejo del cuchillo vio que había una niña sentada en la rama del árbol que estaba detrás de él, Òskar se volvió y miro a la niña, quien también lo estaba mirando._

_-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la niña._

_-Nada-respondió Òskar-¿Y tú que haces?_

_-Nada-respondió rápidamente la niña._

_-¿Vives aquí?_

_La niña señalo la casa que estaba en frente de la de Òskar. _

_-Junto a tu casa._

_-¿Y cómo sabes donde vivo yo?_

_La niña se puso de pie y salto del árbol, cayo de pie, Òskar quedo sorprendido, había creído que una caída como esa le rompería las piernas a cualquiera, y más siendo solo un niño, ella parecía ser de doce años, igual que él._

_-Para que sepas, no puedo ser amiga tuya._

_-¿Y porque no?_

_-Porque no, así son las cosas._

_Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando._

_-¿Y quién dijo que quería ser tu amigo?-grito Òskar-Loca._

_-¿Que dijiste?_

_La niña ahora estaba en frente de Òskar, había sido increíble, Òskar ni siquiera había visto cuando ella reapareció._

_-Loca, dije que estás loca-repitió Òskar._

_La niña lo miro con odio, pero luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, Òskar se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, repitió "loca" en su mente y después continúo apuñalando al árbol._

…

-Tengo una idea-dijo Dipper, él y Dorian estaban saliendo de la morgue.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Dorian.

-Las maestras Esperanza, Hope y Valeria estuvieron en el accidente-Dipper.

-Oh si, ellas fueron las tres valientes que entraron a salvar al bebé, ¿no?

-Sí, deberíamos entrevistarlas, tal vez ellas vieron algo.

-Me parece bien-dijo Adèle, quien venía detrás de ellos-Vayan, yo iré a los barrios bajos, hablaré con las prostitutas y los vagos.

-¿Usted sola?-preguntó Dipper.

-Oye, solo porque soy una chica no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme-Adèle-Reúnan toda la información que puedan y véanme en la comisaría a las nueve, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien-respondieron Dipper y Dorian.

Adèle asintió y camino hasta su auto, luego arranco y se fue, mientras que Dorian miró a Dipper.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos-Dipper.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Hope, pues era la más cercana, pero antes Dipper saco su celular y llamó a Norman, le dijo que buscará en el libro cualquier relato sobre vampiros que pudiera encontrar, Norman le dijo que estaba bien.

…

Norman estaba en su habitación cuando recibió la llamada de Dipper, en cuanto colgó saco el libro que guardaba debajo de su cama y lo abrió, paso las hojas buscando algún relato sobre vampiros, se detuvo cuándo encontró un cuento llamado _"Let the Right One In"_, Norman supuso que ese era puesto que sabía que los vampiros no podían entrar si no los dejaban pasar, así que se puso a leer el cuento, esperando que encontrara algo que lo pudiera ayudar.

…

_A la noche siguiente Òskar había vuelto al patio, estaba sentado encima de una roca, en sus manos tenía una cuerda con tres nudos que trataba de desatar, sin embargo los nudos estaban bien amarrados por lo cual era difícil para Òskar. _

_Escucho pasos detrás de él y volteo la cabeza para ver a la misma niña de ayer._

_-Quiero estar sola-dijo ella._

_-Yo también-Òskar._

_-Pues vete._

_Vete tú, yo he vivido aquí más tiempo-dijo Òskar mientras volvía con la cuerda._

_-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la niña mirando la cuerda._

_-¿Esto?-Òskar-Es una cuerda con nudos nada más._

_-¿Puedo verla?_

_Òskar asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la cuerda, ella se sentó a su lado y tomo la cuerda, luego quedo atrapada en ella, intentando desatar los nudos, Òskar entonces noto que la niña era muy pálida, y falca, parecía enferma, además de que olía muy mal, Òskar no pudo evitarlo pero se tapó la nariz, se puso de pie y se alejó de ella, la niña ni pareció darse cuenta, solo se quedó jugando con los nudos, parecía fascinada, paso mucho tiempo hasta que Òskar volvió a acercarse a la niña._

_-Toma-dijo ella dándole la cuerda._

_-Puedes quedártela, me la devuelves mañana._

_-Mmmm mañana quizá no venga._

_-Pues pasado mañana, pero nada más. _

_La niña no dijo nada, pero pareció aceptar, por lo que Òskar se sentó a su lado, tratando de ignorar el mal olor._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Òskar._

_-Eli._

_-¿Eli?_

_-Sí._

_-Yo me llamo Òskar, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

_La niña pareció dudarlo mucho, pero después respondió:_

_-Doce, más o menos, ¿y tú?_

_-Doce años, ocho meses y nueve días, ¿Cómo que más o menos?_

_Eli no respondió, solo se quedó callada viéndolo a los ojos._

_-¿Cuándo cumples años?-Òskar._

_-No lo sé._

_-Tus padres, ¿no saben cuándo es? ¿No recibes regalos de cumpleaños?_

_Eli no dijo nada, solo miro al suelo, parecía muy miserable. _

_-No._

_Luego miro de nuevo a Òskar, como si tuviera hambre._

_-¿Puedo enseñarte algo?-preguntó Eli._

_-Si-dijo Òskar inseguro._

_Eli se acercó a Òskar, parecía que quería susurrarle algo al oído, cuando la boca de Eli estaba cerca de él, le acaricio la mejilla, Eli se detuvo y miro a Òskar, luego se puso de pie y se fue, mientras que Òskar se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció._

_Esa noche hubo otro asesinato. _

…

La casa de Hope era un remolque, solamente había una cocina, la sala, que era un sofá y una televisión que estaba en frente y un baño, al parecer el sofá también era la cama de Hope, su ropa estaba regada por todas partes y en la cocina restos de comida y envolturas.

Hope solo vestía una camiseta verde que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto y unos shorts de color azul, estaba despeinada.

-Hope, ¿no viste nada misterioso esa noche que fuiste a cenar con Valeria y Esperanza? –preguntó Dorian.

-Nada de nada, aparté del hecho de que a Esperanza se le cayó el techo encima y sobreviví, no.

-Eso suena interesante pero no creo que nos ayude en el caso-Dipper-¿No había nadie en el Gran Salón?

-Solo había dos mocosos en la barra, pero como llevaban capuchas no pude verlos.

-¿Dos mocosos?-Dorian-¿Niños?

-Eso parecían ser, se fueron poco tiempo después de que nosotros llegáramos.

-Y antes de que el incendio empezara-Dorian.

-Sí.

-Hope, ¿quiénes estaban de servicios esa noche en el Gran Salón?-Dorian.

-Emma nos atendió, no sé si Tamara estaba en la cocina-Hope.

-No perderemos nada con preguntarle-Dorian-Dipper vámonos.

Los dos salieron del remolque de Hope y fueron al Gran Salón, pero antes.

-No te vendría mal un vehículo, ¿sabes?-sugirió Dipper, que se estaba cansado de tanto caminar.

-El salario no alcanza-dijo Dorian riendo.

En el Gran Salón, el cual ese día estaba lleno, Emma y Tamara estaban muy ocupadas, pero pudieron hacer una pausa para hablar con Dorian y Dipper.

-La noche del incendio, dos niños fueron vistos aquí, estaban sentados en la barra y pidieron café, luego se fueron y ocurrió el incendio-Dorian-Necesitamos su ayuda, ¿recuerdan cómo se veían esos dos niños?

-No, lo siento, era mi noche libre-Tamara.

-Yo los vi, no muy bien porque tenían puestas unas capuchas encima, pero recuerdo que eran un niño y una niña. Ella tenía cabello negro y era delgada, muy delgada ahora que lo pienso. El niño tenía cabello rubio platinado y era muy pálido, lo siento es todo lo que recuerdo, no dijeron mucho, vinieron, pidieron café se quedaron hablando unos momentos y luego se fueron, ella no tomo de su taza pero el niño se la acabo.

Con esa información, Dorian y Dipper salieron de la cafetería.

-Bueno, tenemos una pista-Dipper.

-La chica será difícil, muchas mujeres del pueblo tienen el cabello negro, pero no conozco a muchos muchachos con el cabello rubio platinado en el pueblo-Dorian.

-Sí, ¿No te dijo Adèle con qué frecuencia sucedían los ataques?

-No.

-Necesitamos saberlo-Dipper-Tal vez podamos adivinar cuando va atacar después y adelantarnos.

-Antes solo era en los barrios bajos, pero ahora se han movido a los inmobiliarios, tal vez podamos adivinar su próximo objetivo.

De repente el celular de Dipper comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje:

_Norman: Encontré algo, se llama "Let the Right One In" es sobre la Amistad de un niño que sufre bullying y un vampiro de 300 años de edad, hasta el momento es lo único que he podido encontrar, por cierto, muy buen relato, creo que te gustaría, a mí me encanto"_

Dipper leyó el mensaje y luego guardo su celular.

-Dorian puede que tenga una nueva pista-Dipper-Voy a verme con mi informante.

-Genial, voy contigo.

-No-Dipper-No te ofendas pero aún no confió totalmente en ti, voy ir con mi informante solo, luego los veremos en la comisaría con Adèle a las nueve como acordamos, tú mientras busca a niños con las características que nos dieron.

-Primer día y ya te crees el jefe-pregunto Dorian levantando una ceja.

-¿Vas a discutir conmigo?-Dipper.

-No, la verdad no-Dorian-Nos vemos a las nueve.

-De acuerdo.

…

_Óskar y Eli se convirtieron en los más increíbles amigos, se veían casi todas las noches, una vez a Óskar lo habían sorprendido los matones de su escuela aventando rocas a una caja de arena para niños, a ellos no les importaba un carajo los niños, solo querían un motivo para molestarlo, le habían ordenado que las recogiera y Óskar se había negado, ellos lo dejaron en paz por un tiempo, pero luego a la salida lo habían acorrálalo, Micke lo sujeto mientras que Tomas lo flagelaba con una vara en la pierna, luego le había dado en la cara, dejándole una cicatriz, se cayó en el recreo, fue lo que le dijo a su madre, pero no fue tan fácil engañar a Eli._

_Ella estaba sentada sobre la misma roca mientras que Óskar estaba de pie._

_-Óskar-dijo Eli._

_-Fueron niños de la escuela, ellos me pegan._

_-Pues regrésaselas, con fuerza._

_-Pero son tres._

_-Entonces pégales con más fuerza, así te dejarán de molestar, y si no funciona, yo te ayudare._

_-¿Tu? Pero si eres una niña._

_-Yo puedo hacerlo Óskar, créeme._

…

-Lo poco que me has dado concuerda a la perfección con las imágenes del libro, ¿ves?-dijo Norman mientras le enseñaba una foto del cuento a Dipper, en la imagen Òskar estaba sentado al lado de Eli.

-Son ellos-Dipper-Ahora lidiamos con vampiros, menos mal que Mabel se fue de compras con Erik, siempre ha querido un novio vampiro.

Norman se rio, lo que provoco que Dipper lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿Celoso?

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Norman, quien estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el libro encima-Mi primera novia fue un zombie así que me parece gracioso.

-Bueno, mi primer beso fue con un tritón así que no me quedo atrás.

-Vaya, en verdad somos unos fenómenos.

-Sí, lo somos.

Los dos se rieron.

-Bueno, regresando al tema, ¿Has lidiado con vampiros antes?-Norman.

-No-Dipper.-Si aún tuviera el diario podríamos sacar algo de información.

-Tal vez no haga falta-Norman cerro el libro y se puso de pie-Es bien sabido que los vampiros necesitan sangre para sobrevivir, no pueden pasar si no los invitan, de lo contrario comienzan a desangrarse y eso es fatal para ellos, como para nosotros, son alérgicos a la luz solar y a la plata, su punto débil es clavarles una estaca en el corazón, los crucifijos y el agua bendita solo funcionan si la persona fue católica o cristiana antes de ser convertida.

-¿Y el ajo?

-Les desagrada-Norman-O no olvidemos que son extremadamente fuertes, hábiles, veloces y pueden volar, siempre y cuando tengan fuerzas, si no se alimentan pierden sus fuerzas. La sangre los vuelve locos, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor. Son como los adictos a la heroína, si la ven no pueden resistirse.

-¿Cada cuánto deben alimentarse?

-Cada tres días.

-El incendio ocurrió hace tres noches, el próximo ataque será está noche.

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabemos podemos adelantárnosles. ¿Dónde crees que ataquen?

-No a donde, sino quien, una persona grande, que viva sola y no reciba muchas visitas, de preferencia no tendrá ningún familiar vivo o muerto en el pueblo.

-No sé por qué me imagine a mí mismo en cinco años, ¿conoces alguien así en el pueblo?

-No.

-Ni yo, pero tengo una idea, es arriesgada.

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Alguna vez viste _Scooby Doo_?

…

_Óskar siguió el consejo de Eli, su escuela organizó un día de campo, el lago estaba congelado y Tomas, Jonny y Micke lo habían tomado por la espalda y lo habían cargado hasta el lago, su plan era aventarlo al agua congelada, pero Óskar había tomado una rama y golpeo con ella a Jonny en la oreja, haciéndolo sangrar, y mucho._

_Y Óskar se había sentido bien haciéndolo, se sentía fuerte y seguro, Eli también se alegró por él, hacia unas noches su padre había desaparecido y el asesino había sido encontrado, se había quemado la cara con ácido para que no lo reconocieran, luego se había suicidado en el hospital, o más bien, lo habían asesinado, lo habían encontrado con el cuello roto, con dos marcas de mordidas en el cuello, esa misma noche, Eli se había colado en el cuarto de Óskar, se había quedado en la ventana hasta que el la había invitado a pasar, iba desnuda._

_-Eli, estás desnuda._

_-Lo sé, ¿te da asco?_

_-No-después de todo, él también lo estaba-Eli, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Óskar, no puedo serlo. _

_-Está bien-dijo Óskar decepcionado._

_Estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, acurrucados uno al lado de otro, hasta que Eli dijo._

_-Bueno, ¿tienes que hacer algo especial cuando estás de novio?_

_-No._

_-Entonces… creo que ya lo somos, ¿no?_

_-Sí._

…

A las nueve de la noche, Adéle y Dorian estaban en la comisaría esperando a Dipper y a su informante, en la comisaría estaba la oficina de la sheriff y dos celdas, Dorian estaba sentado encima del escritorio de Adéle y ella en la silla detrás.

-¿Realmente confías en el?-le pregunto Adéle.

-Aun no, pero no puedo juzgarlo, solo llevamos un día de conocernos-Dorian, y había estado haciendo un informe sobre el-Pero ha ayudado.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Dorian fue abrir, eran Dipper y Norman, pasaron hasta la oficina donde Adéle, a juzgar por su mirada, no podía creer que Norman fuera el famoso informante.

-¿Él es el informante?-pregunto Adéle atónita.

-Si lo es-Dipper-Y es muy bueno, tenemos algo pero antes necesitamos saber lo que ustedes tienen.

Adéle miro a Norman y luego a Dorian, quien solo se encogió de hombros, ella suspiro y se puso de pie, luego tomo un folder amarillo y saco unas fotos de ahí, se las tendió a Dipper y Norman, en las fotos se veían dos sombras cruzando la calle en la noche, la imagen no era muy buena.

-Fue tomada desde el celular de un niño, por eso no son tan buenas, pero creemos que son los sospechosos de los asesinatos, estuve hablando con algunos vagos y prostitutas y me dieron una descripción parecida a la que Emma le dio.

-Busque por todo el pueblo pero no encontré a nadie con esas características-Dorian.

-Bueno, basándonos en la información que hemos recolectado, parece ser que estos niños sufren un severo caso de fanatismo vampiro, eso explicaría las mordeduras y porque las victimas aparecieron desangradas. Sabiendo esto creemos que puede haber algo que nos ayude a capturarlos.

-¿Qué?-Adéle.

-Bueno, sus ataques siempre han sido los mismos, personas solitarias, antes se habían mantenido en barrios bajos pero ahora han avanzado a hogares, puede que la próxima vez comiencen atacar casas más pobladas, por así decirlo, pero tal vez podamos atraparlos antes de que eso pase.

-¿Cómo?-Dorian.

-Los ataques han tomado lugar cada tres noches, el ultimo ocurrió hace tres noches cuando paso el incendio, por lo que creemos que volverán actuar esta noche, si estas personas se creen vampiros, y son fanáticos de verdad, no soportaran ver sangre, ya sea un vagabundo, una prostituta o una madre, atacaran al verla-Dipper-Podemos usar un señuelo.

-¿Un señuelo?-Adéle.

-Una trampa-Dorian-Si ven que una persona está sangrando, aunque sea un corte diminuto, irán por él, y nosotros podemos emboscarlos.

-Exacto-Dipper.

-Muy bien-Adéle-Tenemos está loca teoría de que hay dos niños que creen que son vampiros, y ellos van por el pueblo matando gente para beber su sangre y ustedes proponen que usemos a alguien de carnada al más puro estilo _Scooby Doo_ para atraparlos.

-Lo entendió a la primera-Dipper.

-Adéle, por más loco que suene, creo que tienen razón.

-¿Qué?

-Tú has visto los informes, hiciste la autopsia, estos dos en serio creen que son vampiros, pero solo son dos niños confundidos los cuáles van a tener una seria plática con el psiquiatra.

Adéle suspiro y se puso de pie, se estiro y luego miro a los tres hombres.

-Bien, vamos actuar diciendo que su teoría es verdad, pondremos en práctica su plan, si falla, no quiero ver sus caras nunca más o los encerrare, ¿entendido? Eso te incluye a ti Dorian.

Los tres hombres asintieron asustados, Adéle estaba usando un tono de voz muy fuerte y frio, parecía general, además de que su mirada no ayudaba mucho.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿quién será la carnada y donde vamos a ponerla?

-Eso lo tenemos resuelto-Dipper.

…

_-¿Eres un vampiro?_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces estás muerta._

_-¡No! Solo estoy enferma._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Doce, pero… los he tenido por mucho tiempo._

_-Y Eli, ese es nombre de chico._

_-Lo es._

_-¿Entonces tu...?_

_-Sí, soy un chico._

_-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?_

_-Elías, ¿acaso te importa?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-El que sea un chico._

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-No._

…

Esa noche, Norman se había disfrazado de vagabundo y había salido a caminar por las calles con una botella en mano, su disfraz era una vieja chaqueta roja, una camisa con agujeros negra y pantalones vaqueros gastados, además de que le habían llenado de mugre por todo el cuerpo.

Norman caminaba por las calles balanceándose, dando movimientos torpes, aunque para ser actor le faltaba aún mucho, pero hacia lo que podía, evitaba hablar pues así se delataría a sí mismo.

-Esto no va a funcionar-dijo Adéle, ella, Dorian y Dipper miraban desde atrás de u edificio a Norman, lo seguían cada vez que avanzaba.

-Ten fe-Dorian.

De repente, dos niños, salidos de la nada se acercaron a Norman, quien se había hecho un corte en la mano a propósito.

-Disculpe señor, ¿necesita ayuda?-pregunto el rubio.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Norman con su mejor voz de borracho.

-Si usted-dijo la "niña"

-No, yo estoy bien, yo estoy bien-dijo Norman, luego los miro, encajaban a la perfección con Eli y con Óskar.

-¿Seguro? Podemos ayudarlo-Eli-¿No espera a nadie?

-No a nadie, solo a la sheriff.

-¡Arriba las manos!-grito Adéle saliendo de su escondite, apuntándoles con su pistola, Dorian iba al lado suyo con una pistola, solamente Dipper iba desarmado-¡Están bajo arresto!

-¡Es una trampa!-exclamo Eli, tomo del brazo a Óskar y ambos se echaron a correr, Adéle abrió fuego pero no le dio a ninguno de los dos, quienes pronto se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Tras ellos!-gritó Adéle, el grupo comenzó a correr detrás de ellos, Norman se quitó la chaqueta durante el camino.

Adéle se separó del grupo.

-¿Qué hace?-Dipper.

-Confía en ella-Dorian.

La patrulla del sheriff apareció en frente de ellos y se detuvo.

-¿Esperan una invitación o qué?-les grito Adéle desde adentro de la patrulla-¡Suban!

Y asi lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto, Óskar y Eli se habían adelantado mucho, estaban corriendo hacia las afueras del pueblo, iban tomados de las manos, después de que Eli rescatará a Óskar de los matones de su escuela, habían tratado de ahogarlo en una piscina, los dos habían huido y Eli había convertido a Óskar en un vampiro, los dos habían sobrevivido bien hasta que La Maldición Oscura había sido lanzada y los había transportado a esa tierra tan extraña, pero lo más raro era que ellos recordaban todo lo que había sucedido en el otro mundo, además de que aun necesitaban alimentarse de sangre.

Las luces de la patrulla los iluminaron, podían correr muy rápido, pero como ninguno de los dos había comido lo suficiente, no tenían todas sus fuerzas y la patrulla los estaba alcanzando.

-Ya los tenemos-Adéle.

Óskar y Eli no se detuvieron y continuaron avanzando, lograron adelantarse a la patrulla pero esta aun los estaba siguiendo, llegaron hasta la salida del pueblo, antes de que Eli pudiera cruzar el límite del pueblo, Óskar lo tomo del brazo.

-Sabes lo que pasara si cruzamos.

Eli volteo a ver hacia el pueblo, la patrulla aun los estaba siguiendo, y se acercaba, Eli miro a Óskar.

-Algún día tenía que llegar.

Óskar asintió con la cabeza y se tomaron de las manos.

-Eli… yo te amo.

Eli asintió con la cabeza, se acercó lentamente a Óskar y sus labios se encontraron, estuvieron besándose por todo el tiempo que pudieron, luego se vieron a los ojos una última vez.

-Fue bueno mientras duro, ¿no?

-Sí, lo fue.

El tiempo que los dos estuvieron juntos jamás lo olvidarían.

Luego cruzaron el límite del pueblo.

…

Cuando el equipo llego, e bajaron de la patrulla, no había nadie en el límite del pueblo, el último lugar donde habían visto a los niños.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Adéle.

Se pusieron a explorar la escena, Norman fue quien vio que había algo afuera del pueblo, se acercó para verlo con más claridad, eran cenizas.

-Dipper-lo llamo.

Dipper corrió a su lado y se arrodilló junto a la ceniza.

-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los vampiros cuando mueren?-Norman.

-Se hacen ceniza-Dipper-Pero solo cruzaron… El límite del pueblo.

Norman miro muy severamente a Dipper.

-Nadie, a parte de nosotros, puede dejar StoryBrooke.

…

De vuelta en la comisaría, todos intentaban tratar de entender que había pasado, Dipper y Norman se hacían los que no sabían, cuando en verdad sabían muy bien que había pasado, pero sabían que si le decían a Dorian y Adéle desatarían el caos.

-Se fueron-dijo Dorian-Es lo único probable.

-Eso parece-Adéle-Enviaré una notificación a Boston diré que tienen que tener cuidado porque hay dos asesinos no identificados sueltos, pero bueno, ya no son nuestro problema, mi jurisdicción acaba cruzando el límite del pueblo, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, a menos que vuelvan a poner un pie en el pueblo.

-No creo que lo hagan-Norman-Al menos, no por un tiempo.

-Esperemos que no-Adéle-Por cierto, buen plan, creo que los dejaré mostrar su cara por aquí.

-Eso es bueno-Dorian-A este departamento le vendría bien gente como ustedes.

-Gracias, pero paso-Norman.

-Yo estoy interesado-Dipper-¿Qué tienen para mí?

-Hay una vacante-Adéle-Ayudante de sheriff, ¿te interesa?

-Seguro-Dipper-Espero que no lo pongas en el informe.

-No creo que sea necesario-Dorian, Adéle saco una placa del escritorio y se la dio a Dorian, quien se la lanzo a Dipper y el la atrapó con dificultad en el aire-Cuando la gente te vea usando eso por el pueblo.

-Genial-dijo Dipper.

-Comienzas mañana novato-Adéle.

…

-Bueno, tienes empleo-Norman-Felicidades.

-Gracias, al fin estamos haciendo algo bien-Dipper-No se lo digas a Mabel pero me estoy cansando de sus cursilerías.

-Está bien, pero, tenemos que decirle lo que paso hoy, si alguien del pueblo, del otro mundo cruza esa línea, se harán ceniza.

-Bueno, si Dora lo cruza no será nada malo.

-Sí, pero no me gustaría ver a Erik, Zayne o a Henry cruzándolo, la verdad no quería que Eli ni Óskar terminaran asi…


	10. El Azúcar no es siempre dulce

_-Tiren eso a la basura, hay una nueva dictadora en el Reino, y esa soy yo-dijo Grunion mientras los soldados retiraban el trono de Peabody y ponían el suyo, era uno de color rosa con gris-Si._

_Los soldados se fueron y Grunion camino hasta su nuevo trono, se sentó en el y recargo la espalda, suspiro y miro al techo, por fin lo había conseguido._

_-Veo que disfrutas tu coronación-dijo Sangilak, quien estaba detrás del trono, le tomo la mano y la beso, Grunion sonrió._

_-La disfrutare mas cuando estés a mi lado querido-dijo Grunion retirando la mano-Eso me recuerda, ¿ya encontraron las fuerzas a ese miserable perro y a los dos mocosos?_

_-No todavía-respondió Sangilak-El bosque es un lugar grande._

_-Mas te vale encontrarlos pronto Sangilak, ellos siguen siendo una amenaza-dijo Grunion enojada-La gente del pueblo sigue apoyando a Peabody._

_-No por mucho tiempo querida-dijo Sangilak mientras caminaba a la salida-Pronto no quedara nada de ellos, así que no te preocupes._

_Grunion se puso de pie._

_-Eso espero Sangilak-dijo Grunion con firmeza, por lo que este se volvió a verla-Nunca volveré a donde empecé._

_-Por supuesto que no querida._

_Con esto dicho Sangilak volvió la vista al frente y salió caminando._

…

-Muy bien, díganme que fue lo que paso-les dijo Valeria a los dos jóvenes que estaban en frente de ella, uno era Henry y el otro era una niña, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un atuendo en su totalidad rosado.

El nombre de la niña era Clara, ella y Henry estaban en la dirección por una pelea que habían comenzado en el recreo, habían sido escoltados por la maestra Hope, ninguno de los dos respondió, Hope estaba sentada detrás de Valeria.

-Al parecer Clara comenzó a molestar a Henry en el recreo y comenzaron una pelea-Hope.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Clara poniéndose de pie-¡Yo estaba muy tranquila en el recreo cuando Henry vino y comenzó a molestarme! Me llamo fea y tonta.

Clara puso su mejor cara de perrito en desgracia.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se defendió Henry-¡Yo estaba platicando con mis amigos cuando Clara llego junto con sus amigas y comenzó a molestarnos!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Que si!

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo Valeria con gravedad-No me interesa quien empezó, lo que importa aquí es que ustedes dos tienen que solucionar sus problemas, pelear, esperen a que sus padres se enteren de esto-dijo Valeria poniéndose de pie-Maestra Hope por favor acompáñeme.

Valeria se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida con la maestra Hope detrás de ella, antes de salir se volvió a ver a los dos niños.

-¡Arreglen sus diferencias!

Y con esto las dos salieron, Henry y Clara volvieron a sentarse, cada uno miro en direcciones diferentes y ninguno se dirigió la palabra, por unos instantes, fue Henry quien trato de sacar a flote una conversación, pero fue en vano, Clara había sacado su celular y se lo había puesto a checar, ignorando por completo a Henry, quien rodo los ojos y se recostó sobre la silla.

…

-Bueno, generalmente nunca pasa nada interesante en Storybrooke, es un pueblo tranquilo, claro, con la excepción de lo del otro día-le explico Adéle a Dipper mientras salían de la comisaria-A veces solo es sacar a clientes que se han pasado de copas en el bar o peleas callejeras, eso es todo.

-Oh, suena acogedor-dijo Dipper-¿Y que me dices de Dora?

Adéle se rio.

-No es de ella de quien te tienes que preocupar-dijo la sherrif-Del dueño del pueblo, de el si te tienes que asustarte.

-¿Dueño del pueblo?-pregunto Dipper intrigado-¿Quién es el?

-Su nombre es Vladimir, nadie casi nunca lo ve, se la pasa encerrado en su mansión, es la que esta sobre la colina.

Adéle apunto hacia la colina que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, ahí había una mansión, se veía como la típica mansión embrujada que verías en una película de terror.

-¿Y que hace ahí?-pregunto Dipper.

-Nadie lo sabe-Adéle-Thompson es el que cobra las rentas y los impuestos por el, Dora es la contadora, y Max es solo una marioneta.

-¿Y nadie hace nada al respecto?

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Adéle-Ya se que son unos hijos de puta, pero no puedo arrestarlos por eso, aunque debería.

-Necesitarías pruebas-Dipper.

-Así es.

Dipper se quedo un momento analizando a Adéle, pelirroja, ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve, joven, saludable y musculosa, la sherrif tenía el físico de una amazona, de primer momento Dipper hubiera sospechado que se trataba de Mulan, pero Adéle no tenia el pelo negro, tenia los ojos rasgados y la nariz ancha, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Pocahontas o con Kenai, pero no lograba encontrar una conexión, aun no había leído todos los cuentos del libro y no recordaba haberla visto en alguna de las películas de Disney, o de Dreamworks.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo extraña?-pregunto Dipper.

-Em… seguro.

-Bueno, es una pregunta extraña, pero… ¿Si fueras un personaje de algún cuento de hadas quien serias?

Adéle se quedo pensando la pregunta por un buen rato.

-No lo se… nunca me lo habría planteado antes-dijo ella-Tal vez te conteste otro día, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-De acuerdo-contesto Dipper-¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-Desayunar.

…

Norman y Mabel entraron en la biblioteca pública de Storybrooke, había muy pocas personas en ella, tan solo tres personas sentadas leyendo o haciendo un trabajo de investigación.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto Mabel.

-Estamos investigando-dijo Norman.

-¿Investigar?-pregunto Mabel.

-Si-dijo Norman mientras caminaban a la recepción de la biblioteca-He estado pensando, tenemos el libro de cuentos pero no sabemos nada sobre Storybrooke, el año en que fue fundado y más cosas por el estilo.

-Oh… ¿y esto de que sirve?

-Para conocer más del pueblo, tal vez así descubriremos algo para romper la maldición.

-Oh ya veo.

-Mabel para esto voy a necesitar tu ayuda, y para eso te necesito seria… ¿Mabel?-pregunto Norman al ver que Mabel ya no estaba a su lado, la busco con la mirada hasta que la encontró sentada en una banca de cabeza con un sombrero de papel.

-¡Mira, un sombrerito!

Norman se llevo una mano a la cabeza, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea llevar a Mabel con el.

…

_Cuando Penny despertó de su sueño, sintió como algo le mordía su pierna, se levanto del manto de ramitas y hojas que había sido su cama durante la noche y se vio las piernas, un insecto la estaba mordiendo. _

_La chica grito y aparto al animalito con un golpe, luego se puso de pie y se sacudió las ramas y la tierra del sucio vestido que había estado usando por más de dos semanas._

_Desde que Grunion tomara control del reino de Peabody, e hiciera prisioneros a sus padres, Penny, Sherman y el señor Peabody habían estado vagando por el bosque, tratando de llegar al reino de Sugar Rush para buscar la ayuda del rey Tadashi. _

_Pero el viaje no era fácil, no solo tenían que atravesar el bosque, sino que también habría que cruzar una peligrosa jungla llena de animales salvajes antes de poder entrar en Sugar Rush, por el momento los tres habían estado haciéndolo bien pero Grunion había enviado soldados con perros salvajes para buscarlos, por el momento se habían mantenido a salvo, pero nunca se sabía cuando Grunion podría encontrarlos, después de todo era una bruja…_

_Penny camino hasta Sherman y el señor Peabody, quiénes estaban sentados comiendo avellanas, su dieta había consistido en nueces, bellotas, plantas comestibles, vegetales y vallas para sobrevivir, pues aun no habían podido cazar a ningún animal, en consecuencia los tres estaban delgados y desnutridos habían adelgazado mas de dos kilos y su aspecto no era el mejor._

_-Buenos días señorita Peterson-dijo Peabody cuando la vio-¿Gusta desayunar?_

_El canino le ofreció algunas avellanas, Penny las tomo de mala gana y comenzó a comerlas, desde que habían sido expulsados del castillo, había culpado a Sherman y a Peabody por la situación en la que se encontraban, se decía a si misma que si Sherman no la hubiera provocado, no estarían en semejante lio, además, no había comido bien en semanas, estaba sucia, no se había dado un baño y lo peor de todo, no había dormido en una cama._

_Penny siempre había sido privilegiada toda su vida, y ahora que se encontraba en la naturaleza, sin la ayuda de sus padres y sin ninguno de sus privilegios como niña rica._

_Y no se había quedado callada con sus quejas, todos los días les echaba en cara a Sherman y Peabody que todo era su culpa, se quejaba de todas las incomodidades que afrontaba y sobe todo de la comida._

_Mientras que a Peabody soportaba a Penny, el comportamiento de una niña mimada no era nada para el, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, como en como iban a recuperar el reino. Sherman se estaba hartando de Penny, las primeras semanas habían estado bien, el pelirrojo hacia todo lo que estaba en su poder para soportar a la rubia, pero rápidamente se estaba comenzando hartar, se cansaba de los reproches de Penny, se cansaba de que todo el tiempo les echara la culpa._

_Ellos nunca quisieron que Grunion los echara del palacio, no querían vivir en el bosque y no habían querido que los padres de Penny fueran hechos prisioneros, no, para empezar, el debería estar echándole la culpa a ella, de no haber sido por ella no hubieran tenido que hablar con la señorita Grunion en el primer lugar, sus padres no habrían tenido que ir al palacio, y de no haber sido por ella los hombres de Grunion no habrían tomado el Reino._

_Penny escupió las avellanas al suelo mientras tosía._

_-Avellanas, avellanas, avellanas… ¡Me estoy hartando de esto! ¡Quiero comida de verdad!_

_Peabody estaba a punto de decirle a Penny que las cosas mejorarían después de que cruzarán la jungla, pero Sherman se adelanto._

_-Tendríamos comida de verdad si tú no hubieras provocado que nos sacaran del palacio-susurro Sherman, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan._

_-¡Sherman!-exclamo Peabody, sorprendido por la reacción de Sherman._

_-¡Es la verdad!-grito Sherman poniéndose de pie, luego señalo con un dedo a Penny-De no haber sido por ella, las cosas hubieran seguido tal y como estaban ¡Es su culpa que estemos aquí!_

_-¡Sherman sentado!-grito Peabody poniéndose de pie y señalando el suelo._

_Sherman se cruzo de brazos y miro severamente a su padre._

_-¡No puede decirme que hacer, no soy un perro!_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Peabody, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar._

_-¡DIJE QUE NO SOY UN PERRO!-grito Sherman, entonces Peabody retrocedió asuntado, pero luego adopto una posición defensiva de nuevo._

_-Tienes razón Sherman, no eres un perro… ¡SOLO ERES UN NIÑO MUY MALO!_

_Sherman quedo petrificado por las palabras que su padre le acaba de decir, las lagrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos, se dio media vuelta y se echo a correr hacia el bosque, Peabody no reacciono a tiempo y pronto Sherman había desaparecido._

_-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!-dijo Peabody._

_Penny se puso de pie, algo dolida por el insulto (más bien, verdades) que Sherman le había dicho hace unos momentos, los dos se pusieron a buscar a Sherman, pero como no lo encontraban Peabody decidió que era mejor separarse, le entrego un silbato hecho de hueso a Penny._

_-Vamos a separarnos-le dijo mientras le entregaba el silbato-Si algo sale mal sopla._

_Penny tomo el silbato y lo vio, era igual que el que Sherman había llevado a la escuela el otro día._

_-Esta cosa no suena-dijo Penny, quien ya había probado el silbato antes._

_-Emite una frecuencia que solo los perros podemos oír, créeme, si soplas yo te escuchare._

_Penny no quería confiar en el señor Peabody, pero no tenia otra opción, tenían que encontrar a Sherman y además no quería estar sola en el bosque, le daba miedo…_

_Asintió con la cabeza y luego ambos se fueron por direcciones contrarias, Penny sintió como las ramas de los arbustos le desgarraban el vestido, tiro fuertemente de sus prendas para liberase, en consecuencia su vestido estaba siendo desgarrado, mientras maldecía por adentro. _

_De repente, olfateo algo… algo que olía muy dulce, chocolate, pastel recién salido del horno, tarta de manzana, caramelos… todos los dulces en lo que podía pensar, su estomago rugió y por un momento se olvido de que tenía que buscar a Sherman, guiada por su olfato, siguió la dirección de donde provenía el olor, sus pasos la guiaron hasta Sherman, quien le estaba dando la espalda, estaba completamente inmóvil, mirando algo asombroso._

_-¡Sherman!-exclamo Penny mientras recordaba porque había ido ahí-¿Qué pasa?_

_Camino hasta Sherman y lo miro, el muchacho tenia su vista puesta en algo que estaba en frente de el, Penny miro en esa dirección y lo que vio la asombro tanto como a Sherman…_

_En frente de ellos había una casa hecha de dulces. _

…

La escuela de Storybrooke había organizado una excursión a las viejas minas del pueblo, las cuales no habían estado en funcionamiento desde 1960, en el viaje iban Valeria, Esperanza, Hope y Juan Pablo, eran los maestros encargados de vigilar a los niños durante el viaje, habían llegado en un autobús amarillo y Valeria había sido la primeria en bajar, luego bajaron los primeros alumnos, liderados por Esperanza y al final los últimos y Hope iba detrás de ellos, mientras que Juan Pablo pasaba lista a todos los alumnos.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir-le dijo Esperanza a Juan-Estaba segura que Dora haría hasta lo imposible para evitar que vinieras.

-Lo intento-dijo Juan Pablo-Pero al final se dio por vencida.

Esperanza sonrió y ahogo una risita.

En las filas de niños, Henry estaba esperando hasta que les dijeran que podían entrar, no estaba haciendo nada malo y no estaba buscando problemas, pero por desgracia, a tan solo dos niñas de el, estaba Clara, quien tenia muy malas intenciones, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un popote, luego metió en el una de las bolitas de papel que había preparado en el autobús, apunto hacia Henry y soplo, la bolita le dio en su oreja. Henry se llevo una mano a la oreja donde lo habían golpeado, luego miro atrás para ver como Clara se reía, pero inmediatamente disimulaba cuando Hope paso al lado de ellos, Henry decidió que no le haría caso y regreso la vista para el frente.

-Muy bien-dijo Valeria poniéndose en frente de todos-Escuchen todos, nuestra escuela tuvo el placer de ser invitada a un recorrido por las viejas minas de Storybrooke, ahora, deben entender que este lugar no es seguro, a pesar de que nunca hubo un accidente aquí, es bien sabido que las minas son muy peligrosas.

-En cualquier momento podrían venirse abajo y estoy segura que no querrán estar debajo de toneladas de piedras cuando eso suceda-Hope intervino en la presentación de Valeria, quien suspiro y miro a su compañera.

-Así es Hope, muchas gracias-luego regreso a ver al grupo-Así que, por favor no se alejen y escuchen en todo momento las indicaciones de sus superiores.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en filas hacia la entrada de la mina, había dos hombres esperándolos, uno de ellos era alto y panzón, tenía una barba café y un sombrero naranja, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Su compañero parecía mas calmado y mas relajado, no era tan alto, usaba lentes rojos y su barba era de un rubio platinado, mientras que en la cabeza llevaba un enorme sombrero, con rectángulos de color verde y azul.

-Buenos días estudiantes de Storybrooke, mi nombre es Paulo y el es mi compañero Guillermo-dijo presentándose.

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo Guillermo, quien era el malhumorado.

-Ahora por favor pasen-dijo Paulo-Nuestro recorrido debe comenzar, estas minas fueron fundadas hace ya muchos años en…

…

-Aquí dice que las minas fueron fundadas en 1960 por… Nathaniel Noroeste.

Mabel dejo de hacer avioncitos de papel y le arrebato de las manos el libro a Norman y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Mabel que ocurre?-pregunto Norman, sorprendido por la reacción de Mabel.

-No, esto no puede ser-dijo Mabel leyendo.

-¿Qué?

-Nathaniel es el "fundador" de Gravity Falls, aunque no lo es en realidad solo era el recogedor oficial de excrementos, era un fraude porque en realidad el fundador de Gravity Falls fue Quentin Trembley, el presidente mas torpe en la historia, lo se porque yo y Dipper descubrimos una conspiración policial para probarle a Pacifica que no era torpe, y aunque Dipper odiaba a Pacifica termino enamorándose de ella y luego comenzaron una relación que…

-Mabel, ya, ya tranquila ya entendí-dijo Norman tratando de calmarla, Mabel dejo de hablar y empezó a tomar aire-Entonces, dices que el fundador de ese tal Gravity Falls también fundo unas minas aquí en Storybrooke.

-Es exactamente lo que digo-Mabel-Esto es raro, se supone que este pueblo no estaba aquí antes de la maldición, ¿pero cuando fue lanzada la maldición? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este pueblo aquí?

-No lo se, los registros dicen que fue fundado en 1940 por una tal Regina Mills.

-¿Lleva aquí desde 1940? Estamos en 2015, ¿Cómo puede haber pasado tanto tiempo?

-Puede que no-dijo Norman-Mabel, ¿recuerdas que la noche después de la cena de Luis y Penélope, me comentaste que tal vez había magia que bloqueaba a toda la demás magia, que por eso no podía ver fantasmas?

-Si.

-Bueno, he estado pensando y… que tal si es cierto, que tal si todo esto es mentira, historia creada por Él cuando los mando a todos a esta tierra.

-¿Registros falsos?

-Todo, historia falsa, fundadores falsos, toda la historia de este pueblo es una mentira.

-Puede ser-respondió Mabel mientras pensaba en las palabras de Norman-Pero si hablamos de fundadores falsos… ¿Porque está Nathaniel aquí? Estoy seguro que el es real.

-Buen punto…

-Era un fraude, pero… ¿En un pueblo mágico?-Mabel-Esto no tiene sentido, a no ser que…

Los ojos de Mabel se oscurecieron, la mirada encantadora y siempre alegre de la muchacha desaparecieron, ahora parecía una mujer muy triste y preocupada por todo.

-¿Mabel, Dios te sientes bien?-pregunto Norman poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Mabel sonriera, no era muy común que Norman diera muestras de afecto, debido a su timidez, así que, ese pequeño gesto de buena bondad, era mucho para Mabel.

-Oh nada, solo recordé que en Gravity Falls Dipper y yo luchamos contra un demonio súper-poderoso conocido como Bill Cifra, que por poco destruye el mundo pero esta bien, lo derrotamos…

Norman miro sorprendido a Mabel.

-¿Un demonio? ¿Qué tan fuerte?

-No mucho, solo que podía alterar la realidad y entrar en tu mente, y poseer tu cuerpo, y muchas otras cosas.

Norman se llevo una mano a la barbilla y se recargo en la silla, Dipper y Mabel le habían contado algunas cosas acerca de Gravity Falls, pero ahora por primera vez estaba atando cabos, ¿Qué tal si Gravity Falls y Storybrooke estaban conectados? Norman recordó que Él era un demonio como Bill Cifra, ¿pude que estuvieran conectados? ¿Qué tal si Bill había ayudado a Él con la creación de Storybrooke y por eso no había magia en el pueblo? ¿Y que tal si por eso Nathaniel aparecía como fundador?

-Oh conozco esa mirada-dijo Mabel sonriendo-Alguien tuvo una idea.

-Si, los diarios, los de Gravity Falls, ¿Aun los tienen?

Mabel negó con la cabeza.

-No, Dipper los perdió hace mucho, se han ido.

Norman cerró su mano en un puño, luego miro alrededor para ver las hileras de libros que había alrededor de ellos.

-Mabel, ayúdame a buscar libros de Gravity Falls.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber más sobre ese pueblo, creo que tiene relación con Storybrooke.

-Bueno, pero no vi ningún personaje de cuentos de hadas en Gravity Falls, aunque tuve un romance con un tritón que era…-de repente vio como Norman la miraba despectivamente-Pero eso fue hace años, ya lo superé, ahora solo tengo ojos para ti…

Las palabras de Mabel se quedaron en el aire cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse, los libros cayeron de sus estantes, las lámparas del techo comenzaron a bailar y la poca gente que había en la librería comenzó a gritar, sin pensarlo, Norman tomo a Mabel de los brazos y luego la puso debajo de la mesa, Mabel estaba asustada por lo que Norman la abrazo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Cuando las cosas dejaron de moverse, Norman levanto un poco la cabeza, al parecer solo habían caído libros, pero el techo seguía en pie y el suelo no se había abierto, cuando las cosas se calmaron, Norman vio a Mabel y se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados, Norman se sonrojo y se separo, mientras que Mabel se incorporo y vio sonriente a Norman, eso ya era como el primer paso.

-Em… ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Norman, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Un terremoto-dijo Mabel.

-Si, pero escuche algo mas… como una explosión.

Los dos salieron debajo de la mesa, la gente estaba desesperada, corría despavorida hacia la salida, Mabel y Norman salieron y vieron que muchas personas corrían en dirección al bosque, entre la multitud, Mabel pudo reconocer a Zayne.

-¿Zayne que ocurre?-pregunto Mabel.

Zayne se detuvo y miro a los dos.

-Hubo una explosión en las minas-respondió Zayne-Y hoy había una excursión escolar…

…

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto Dipper a Adéle después del terremoto.

-No lo se, pero mira-dijo Adéle apuntando hacia el norte, los dos habían estado patrullando por el pueblo toda la mañana, como no había nada escandaloso, regresaron a la comisaría, donde habían sentido el terremoto y luego habían ido a la ventana, se veía que salía humo.

-Oh no, las minas…

-¿Las minas?-preguntó Dipper-¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

-Una explosión… esto es malo, Valeria llamo hace unos días, hoy estaba programada una excursión escolar…

Dipper se asusto y tomo su chaleco de la silla plegable.

-Vamos.

Los dos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la comisaría y se subieron a la patrulla.

_Unos minutos antes del temblor…_

Guillermo y Paulo les explicaban al personal y a los estudiantes como ellos dos y su otros cinco hermanos habían trabajado en las minas años antes en busca de diamantes, cuando de repente se escucho algo en las minas, parecía ser un… rugido, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que hubo otro rugido, mucho mas potente y luego la tierra había comenzado a moverse.

-¡Todos corran a la salida!-grito Guillermo-¡Es un terremoto!

Los adultos pusieron a los pequeños enfrente para que salieran antes que ellos, del cielo caían pedazos de piedras y de granito, los alumnos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, todos habían salido ilesos y se estaban refugiando, pero había dos alumnos que no habían podido salir a tiempo…

Clara se habia topado con una piedra y había caído al suelo, mientras que Henry se detuvo y regreso para ayudarla, a pesar de que se había portado muy mal con el, Henry era un niño bueno, y un niño bueno no dejaría a su compañera a merced de un desastre natural, se dio media vuelta y regreso para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Juan Pablo se dio cuenta de esto y corrió hacia ellos, pero por desgracia era demasiado tarde, Juan había llegado hasta la salida de la mina y antes de que pudiera regresar para ayudarlos… Una montaña de piedras había caído en la entrada justo cuando Juan Pablo estaba a punto de entrar, el profesor se llevo un susto y cayo al suelo, luego cuando el polvo se despejo, comprobó con horror que la entrada estaba tapada…

Y Henry y Clara estaban atrapados adentro…

…

_Ni Sherman ni Penny le daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era una autentica casa hecha de dulces, las paredes estaban hechas con jengibre, estaba pegada con glaseado y en el estaban pegados adornos hechos de dulce, como estrellas de caramelo de diferentes colores, el techo estaba hecho de chocolate, había una cerca de pastelillos con glaseado azul alrededor de la casa y las ventanas estaban hechas de caramelo, y en las esquinas de cada lado había hileras de lunetas de chocolate. _

_Parecía ser el sueño de cada niño hecho realidad._

_-Se ve… deliciosa-dijo Penny, cuyo estomago le estaba diciendo que comiera._

_-Si-dijo Sherman, no quitaba la vista de la casa, como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella, comenzó a caminar hacia ella._

_Penny lo siguió y caminaron por el sendero, el cual también estaba hecho de caramelo, el manojo de la puerta era un bastón de caramelo de navidad, antes de que Sherman pudiera tocarlo, el manojo se giro solo y la puerta se abrió, Sherman retrocedió asustado, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió totalmente, no dudo ni un momento en entrar._

_Adentro de la casa todo estaba hecho de dulces, postres, golosinas, los muebles eran de chocolate, las lámparas eran paletas, había un sillón que era un chicle enorme, las mesas eran de galletas con chispas de chocolate, era algo increíble, pero eso no era lo mejor, sino que Sherman se puso a recorrer la casa con Penny siguiéndolo por detrás._

_Sherman camino hasta la sala de la casa, y ahí encontró un paraíso…_

_Había una mesa de galleta y encima de ella estaban todos los postres que uno pudiera imaginarse, pasteles, galletas, helados, panecillos, cupcakes, paletas, pies, tartas, fresas bañadas en chocolate y mucho mas, era como un paraíso, solo había un pequeño detalle que arruinaba la vista. _

_Al final de la mesa estaba sentado un… hombre, si así podía llamársele, no tenia ojos, su piel era amarillenta, su cabeza era redondo y no tenia cabello, ni cejas ni ojos, solo dos puntos negros, era my delgado y la carne le colgaba de los brazos y de la barbilla, de sus manos brotaban unas largas y afiladas uñas negras, en frente de el había un plato de color dorado en el cual… habían dos ojos._

_Era una vista espantosa, pero con el resto del mangar que había frente a ellos Sherman y Penny ni se inmutaron por el extraño ser, sino que se acercaron a los postres, si tan solo hubieran caminado un poco mas y hubieran visto el techo, hubieran visto los retratos de la criatura comiéndose a niños inocentes, los pequeños estaban desnudos mientras que el ser les abría el estomago con un cuchillo y luego se los comía…_

_Pero Sherman y Penny no se dieron cuenta de ello, sino que se abalanzaron por los platillos, el hambre les había ganado esta vez, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sherman tomo un pastelillo y lo devoro, mientras que Penny tomaba unos chocolates y se los echaba a la boca, se estaban dando un festín, y estaban tan contentos que ni siquiera notaron cuando la criatura comenzó a moverse, levanto sus manos y luego las coloco sobre sus ojos que estaban en el plato, en sus manos tenia dos pequeños hoyos en los que cabían perfectamente los dos ojos, luego los levanto hasta la altura de su cabeza, los ojos se posaron en Sherman y en Penny quienes seguían comiendo, se levanto de su silla de madera y comenzó avanzar hacia ellos._

_Penny fue la primera en darse cuenta que la criatura se había despertado al escuchar la silla arrastrándose, miro hacia la criatura y profirió un grito, soltando el panecillo que tenia en la mano, Sherman volteo a ver al monstruo y también grito, los dos dejaron caer la comida al suelo y se echaron a correr hacia la salida, pero era demasiado tarde, las puertas de la casa y de la ventana se cerraron, Sherman trato inútilmente de abrir la puerta, mientras que Penny intento desesperadamente de abrir una ventana pero era todo en vano, estaban atrapados._

_Escucharon un débil gemido detrás de ellos y ambos se dieron la vuelta, la criatura levantaba su brazo derecho y tenia la palma de su mano abierta, miraba fijamente a los dos niños que se convertirían en su cena._

…

Valeria ayudo a Juan Pablo a ponerse de pie, luego Esperanza y Hope se acercaron mirando la muralla que cubría la entrada de la mina.

-¡Henry y Clara están atrapados!-exclamo Juan Pablo mientras corría a la muralla y comenzaba a quitar todas las piedras que podía.

Mientras que adentro, Henry y Clara habían caído al suelo debido al movimiento de la tierra, Henry fue el primero en levantarse y miro a su alrededor, cuando se fijo en la muralla de piedras, se asusto, corrió hacia ellas y comenzó a quitar las piedras.

-¡Henry, Henry!-escucho la voz de Juan Pablo del otro lado.

-¡Profesor Juan Pablo!-grito Henry-¡Estamos atrapados!

-Lo se, lo se Henry, pero no se preocupen, vamos a sacarlos de ahí.

Del otro lado, Paulo se acerco a Juan Pablo.

-Así jamás lograremos sacarlos, pero espere, hay algo que tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Juan Pablo.

-Hay un elevador ahí adentro que lleva a la superficie, hace años que no se usa pero si encontramos la entrada, puede que saquemos a los niños desde ahí, con un equipo de arnés.

-¿Por qué no volamos las piedras?-sugirió Guillermo-Tengo dinamita.

-No, sería muy peligroso-intervino Valeria-Me gusta el plan de Paulo…

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!-exclamo Hope-¡Puede haber una secuela al temblor y entonces será mas difícil rescatarlos!

Juan Pablo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a Henry.

-Henry, escucha, hay un elevador adentro de la mina… encuéntralo.

-¿Un elevador?-pregunto Henry-¿Dónde?

-Tendrán que descender un poco-dijo Paulo-Sigan el sendero, pero no se suban al… carrito, me escucharon, sigan caminando, cuando vean el elevador métanse en el y esperen, iremos por ustedes.

-Tengo miedo-dijo Henry asustado.

-Lo se, lo se Henry, pero tienes que creer que tu puedes, vamos a ir por ustedes y todo estará bien… tienes que ayudar a Clara Henry, ella te necesita, ¿podrás hacerlo?

A pesar de su temor, Henry asintió con la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de que no podían verlo así que añadió:

-Si, si lo haré.

Henry camino hasta Clara, la movió levemente y ella se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, se asusto al ver que estaban atrapados, se asusto y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, Henry puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Clara, Clara cálmate. Cálmate, tenemos que encontrar el elevador.

-¿Elevador? ¿Cuál elevador?

Rápidamente Henry le conto a Clara cual era el plan para salir de la mina.

-¿Estás loco?

-Es la única manera de salir de aquí-añadió Henry se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Clara-¿Estás conmigo o no?

Clara miro indecisa la mano de Henry, luego hacia el otro lado y finalmente la tomo, luego se puso de pie.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Lo se, ahora vamos.

Tomados de las manos, los dos se echaron a correr.

Afuera, Adéle y Dipper habían llegado al lugar de los hechos, mientras que Norman, Mabel y otros curiosos también habían llegado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Adéle-¿Una explosión?

-No, un temblor mientras estábamos en la excursión, dos alumnos quedaron atrapados-dijo Valeria.

-¿Los padres están enterados?-Adéle.

-No hemos podido contactar a Dora, la madre de Henry-dijo Juan Pablo-Y los padres de Clara están en camino.

-Perfecto-Adéle-Dipper, por favor aleja a la multitud, no necesitamos chismosos.

Dipper asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse para decirles a todos que se alejaran, justo cuando se encontró con Norman y Mabel.

-¿Dipper que paso?-pregunto Mabel.

-Un temblor, Henry y otra niña están atrapados adentro de la mina…

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Norman.

-Lo estamos haciendo-Dipper-Ya hay un plan…

-Déjame ayudarte –Norman-Atrapamos a los niños vampiros juntos la otra vez…

-Si pero esto es ahora un asunto policial…

-Atrapar a unos asesinos también-dijo Norman.

Dipper miro frustrado al cielo, luego a Norman y después a Adéle, luego de nuevo a Norman.

-Te las veras con ella-dijo Dipper apuntando con la cabeza hacia Adéle.

Norman asintió con la cabeza.

-Mabel espéranos aquí-dijo Dipper.

-¡Pero quiero ayudar!

-Ayuda a mantener a todos a raya, y consíguenos un equipo de arnés-dijo Dipper-Me pareció oír que necesitaremos uno.

Mabel asintió con la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar hacia el pueblo, mientras que Norman y Dipper caminaban hacia Adéle.

-Vaya, miren quien regreso-dijo Adéle mirando a Norman-Creí que no querías el puesto.

-No lo quiero, solo me gusta ayudar a la gente…

-Yo no lo traje-señalo Dipper.

-Bueno, ya hay un plan para sacar a los niños, necesitamos…

-Un equipo de arnés, lo se-Dipper-Ya hay alguien en camino por uno.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermana-Dipper.

-Eso es raro…

-Confía en ella-Dipper-Nos conseguirá el equipo.

-Bueno… pero nada de eso nos servirá si no podemos encontrar la entrada del elevador.

-¿Qué elevador?-pregunto Norman.

Mientras Adéle ponía al día a Norman, Henry y Clara habían encontrado el elevador.

…

_La criatura había amarrado a Penny y a Sherman con una cuerda y los había echado hasta el fondo del cuarto, luego había encendido un fuego y se había puesto a afilar un machete con una piedra._

_Sherman y Penny trataban de liberarse pero no servía de nada, los había amarrado bien, los dos se estaban muriendo de miedo, finalmente habían visto las pinturas del techo y habían visualizado las horribles imágenes del asesino. _

_-Vamos a morir-dijo Penny-Y todo por mi culpa… Lo siento Sherman, jamás debía haberte molestado, de no ser por mi no estaríamos en esta situación…_

_-No te eches toda la culpa-dijo Sherman-No debí haberte gritado así… y salir corriendo._

_-Tal vez estabas en tu derecho-dijo Penny inclinando su cabeza-Todo por mi culpa._

_-Y por la mía… Me hubiera gustado al menos despedirme de mi papa…_

_De repente Penny recordó el silbato que Peabody le había dado, puede que esa fuera su única esperanza._

_-Sherman… el señor Peabody me dio un silbato, como el que a ti te dio, está en mí bolsillo y puedo alcanzarlo, si logro soparlo el señor Peabody vendrá por nosotros y estaremos bien._

_Sherman asintió con la cabeza, Penny movió sus manos y trato de alcanzar el bolsillo de su vestido, deslizando sus manos entre las cuerdas, la chica fue capaz de alcanzar el silbato, por desgracia, al momento de sacarlo se le cayo de la mano y termino en el suelo. _

_-No-dijo Penny con un hilo de voz._

_-Tal vez si nos agachamos… podremos tomarlo-sugirió Sherman._

_Penny asintió con la cabeza, ambos se agacharon pero era demasiado tarde, la criatura avanzo hacia ellos y con el machete corto la soga, luego tomo a Penny del brazo y la arrastro hasta el horno, mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse pero era inútil. _

_Sherman vio aterrado como llevaban a la pobre hasta el horno, cuando la criatura se detuvo, hizo que Penny se pusiera de rodillas y luego alzo el machete sobre su cabeza, Sherman tuvo que ahorrar un grito cuando vio que el machete estaba a punto de caerle encima, Penny grito._

_-¡Sherman ayúdame!_

_A pesar del miedo que sentía, el temor de ver a Penny en peligro hizo que se olvidara de su propio miedo y se pusiera manos a la obra, Sherman corrió hasta la criatura y usando todas las fuerzas la empujo hacia el horno, pero la criatura era rápida y se agarro de los bordes del horno, Sherman se estremeció al ver que la criatura se estaba recuperando, pero Penny también sabia como actuar, la criatura había dejado caer el machete y Penny lo tomo, sin pensarlo dos veces corto los dedos de la criatura la cual ahora se sostenía con una mano, Penny corto los dedos restantes de la criatura y esta cayo al fuego, Sherman cerro la puerta del horno mientras que adentro solo se escuchaban los gritos despavoridos de la criatura._

_Penny soltó el machete y profirió un grito, al darse cuenta que había usado un arma para matar, Sherman la vio y sintió lastima por la pobre, se acerco a ella y se quito la bufando roja que había llevado todo el tiempo, se la puso alrededor del cuello a Penny._

_-Va hacer frio cuando salgamos. _

_Penny le dio una sincera sonrisa y luego se echo a llorar, Sherman la abrazo y así estuvieron hasta que los gritos de la criatura dejaron de escucharse. _

…

Henry y Clara entraron al elevador abandona, luego se sentaron en el y comenzaron a tomar aire, la caminata los había agotado y estaban sedientos, gotas de sudor corrían por sus caras.

-¿Te dijeron que aquí esperáramos?

-Si-contesto Henry-No deben tardar.

-Eso espero-dijo ella mirando al techo, de repente, el elevador dio una sacudida lo que provoco que Clara se espantará, grito del susto.

-Tranquila, no se va a caer-aseguro Henry.

-¿Cómo estás seguro?

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Solo lo se!

-¡Ese es tu problema Henry, crees que sabes todo pero no es así!-la rubia se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Si Henry, crees que lo sabes todo, solo porque entregas las tareas y tienes las mejores calificaciones, solo por eso te crees superior a los demás.

Henry se quedo estupefacto, no sabia que Clara pensara que el era así…

-Eso no es lo que pasa…

-Y te quedas siempre después de clases con el maestro Juan Pablo para subir tus notas…

-No Clara, eso no es lo que pasa, yo me quedo después de clases con el maestro Juan Pablo porque me gusta aprender, y porque el profesor se me hace buena onda, es la verdad.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Clara.

-Si.

Ella suspiro y se recargo en el elevador.

-Supongo que debería disculparme por molestarte… si es que nunca salimos de aquí…

-Pero si vamos a salir de aquí-dijo Henry esperanzado-Allá afuera todos están haciendo lo posible por sacarnos de aquí.

-¿Y si no logran sacarnos?

-Lo harán, confió en ellos. 

Afuera, todos estaban trabajando para sacarlos de la mina, Norman se había puesto a buscar la entrada para el elevador, resultaba una tarea casi imposible, puesto que nadie lo había usado en años, mientras buscaba, Luis y Peter habían llegado con su grúa, la cual usaban normalmente para recoger los autos descompuestos.

-Creímos que les seria de ayuda-dijo Peter mientras se bajaba del vehículo y tomaba el gancho-¿Donde está la entrada?

-La seguimos buscando-aseguro Adéle-Pero no aparece por ningún lado... ¡¿Paulo tus hermanos tienen algo?!

-Nada-dijo Paulo quien le había hablado a sus hermanos para ver si alguien sabía donde estaba la entrada.

-Esto se pone mejor y mejor-dijo Adéle en voz baja.

De repente, Norman tuvo un pensamiento extraño… si el señor Peabody era un perro y Juan Pablo era Peabody en este mundo…

-¡Juan Pablo!-lo llamo Norman.

Juan Pablo escucho su nombre y camino hasta Norman.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Olfatea-Norman.

-¿Qué?-dijo Juan Pablo sorprendido.

-Ya me oíste, olfatea.

-Te escuche pero porque…

-Confía en mí…

-Pero me parece algo totalmente inútil…

-Solo hazlo.

Aunque Juan Pablo no entendía porque Norman le estaba pidiendo semejante cosa, de todos modos lo hizo…

Y de repente, sorprendentemente, reconoció el olor y de donde venia.

…

_Cuando Peabody escucho a Sherman y a Penny, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, lo que no esperaba encontrar era a los dos estando comiendo dulces en la puerta de la casa._

_-¡Señor Peabody, nos encontró!-dijo alegremente Sherman-¡Venga a probar estas delicias!_

_-Sherman, Penny… ¿Qué paso?_

_-Es una larga historia-dijo Penny cansada-Pero solo debe saber que Sherman se comporto como todo un héroe, me salvo…_

_-Pero Penny también estuvo espectacular, debió haber visto como combatía a esa cosa… Y además ahora tenemos mucha comida._

_-Si-dijo Peabody viendo la casa de caramelo-Pero antes deben explicarme que pasó aquí. _

…

Henry y Clara habían estado esperando por más de una hora, mientras que el muchacho creía que tarde o temprano llegarían por ellos, la chica estaba perdiendo la esperanza, tanto que se había acercado a Henry y lo había abrazado.

-Estoy segura que nunca saldremos de aquí…

-No digas eso-contesto Henry respondiendo al abrazo-Vendrán en cualquier momento.

-No lo creo-dijo Clara-Henry… si no salimos de aquí con vida… quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho… fui una tonta al pensar que tu…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando escucharon un golpe arriba del elevador, ambos voltearon a ver hacia arriba y vieron a Dipper con el arnés y una lámpara.

-Hola niños-dijo.

-¡Dipper!-grito Henry lleno de alegría.

Dipper abrió la rendija del elevador y les tendió su mano a los dos niños.

-Vamos a sacarlos de aquí.

**Noticia publicada por "Storybrooke news" al día siguiente:**

_Ayudante del sherrif salva a dos niños que quedaron atrapados en una mina._


End file.
